Slices Of Life
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: During the build up to the next stage of Drill life, let's see what's in store for Constance, Imogen and their family & friends. Story 4 in the "A Life Universe"
1. Pixie Problems

**A/N 1 As promised to those of you who read my last story…. fluff. If you stopped at Chapter 1 of "A Mother's Love" you may be surprised but just trust me when it comes to Chapter 2….**

It was early one Saturday morning in September and Davina Bat and her girlfriend Elizabeth Gimlet had already been up and about for hours. They had wandered down to the river banks where they sat and watched the sunrise together before making their way home. Both were completely in love and were enjoying every moment they could spend together.

On the way back they passed Imogen beginning her morning run.

"How many weeks pregnant is she now?"

Davina considered the question. "I believe around twenty one, not that anyone would really know. She's hardly showing is she? They haven't even told the students yet. Oh it's just so exciting, another little baby on the way. I'm so happy we're here to see it."

Elizabeth clutched her girlfriend's hand. She had left Cackle's two years beforehand having realised that teaching was no longer for her, a decision she had never regretted. She now felt so much more balanced and at ease in her life which had allowed recent events to happen. Her friendship with Davina had meant that she always had a link to the school where she worked for over twenty years. With their new romantic relationship they split their time between the castle and her home. This weekend it was her turn to make the broomstick ride to spend time with her partner and her former colleagues who had now become true friends. She was also very much enjoying being an honorary Auntie to two little girls she had also fallen in love with and was looking forward to meeting their little sister in a few months time.

They made their way into the staffroom where Davina popped the kettle on and was getting some peppermint tea out of the cupboard. As much as she preferred the more traditional witches drinks fermented pond scum wasn't very conducive to kissing, something she was hoping to do a lot more of that day.

"Do you hear that?"

There was a noise coming from somewhere within the room. It sounded like sobbing. After a couple of seconds they traced the source.

"Abby? What's the matter lovely?"

There, in the very corner of Davina's stationery cupboard was Constance and Imogen's eldest daughter. She was holding a certain black tabby close as her shoulders shook with sobs. Eventually she spoke.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Do you want your cupboard?"

Davina shook her head and reached out to stroke the curly brown hair. "No, we want you to tell us what's wrong. Is someone picking on you again? Because if they are we'll hex them to the moon."

Everyone knew how much Abby loved school but they were also conscious that she had been bullied earlier in the year and nobody wanted her to go through that again.

"No. It's just, just… The new girls are getting their cats on Monday and that means I'll have to give Pixie away. I love her loads and I don't want her to live with someone else. Morgana is her Mama and I'm her best friend. She needs us."

Elizabeth had climbed in and was crouched next to the crying girl and her cat. "Oh sweetie, why don't you have a chat to your mothers? They won't want you to be so upset. Will we get them?"

After a minute Abby nodded. "I'd like to talk to my Mama please."

While Elizabeth stayed behind Davina raced off to find the parent in question. She knocked on the Drill's living room door and on being invited in found Constance playing pretend tea parties with Ava while Imogen was still out running.

"What? She's crying. Oh goodness, come on Ava, your sister needs us."

Two minutes later she too was at the cupboard feeling her heart break at the sadness she was seeing.

"Why don't you come outside and we can have a talk? We'll have some tea and unless I'm very much mistaken there is still some banana bread left. Please come out. Ava is even more cuddly than usual today, she's been looking for you and I know she wants to cheer you up."

It took a minute but Abby got up and carrying Pixie, stepped out of the cupboard. Elizabeth had exited when Constance arrived and the tea was already made.

"We'll leave you to it. We're just upstairs if you need us."

"Thank you both for looking after her. I'll take it from here." Constance smiled at them as she sat next to Abby, carefully placing Ava at her sister's other side. The toddler's emphatic abilities meant that she was very sensitive to others being upset but her Mama reasoned that she would also offer some much needed comfort.

Once the tea was poured Constance sat back and put her arm around her girls. "Now then, tell me what this is all about?"

"I know we can't keep all of Morgana's kittens but this one is so special to me. I don't want her to go, I love her so much. I've been really doing my best to look after all of them, helping you to clean up and feed them but she still has to go to one of the first years. Jamie and Sarah have already taken Scout with them but that's ok, I'll still see her, but I don't want Pixie to go. I know Mummy said no but I was really hoping you'd both change your minds but now its too late and she needs to leave me."

With that the sobs that had subsided came back in full force, except this time they were in stereo.

It was hard to balance a ten year old, a toddler and a small cat but somehow Constance managed it. "Shhh, all of you. It's going to be alright. I agree, you've done a marvellous job in looking after the kittens. You've been very grown up about the whole thing."

Abby sniffed and moved closer to her Mama. "Do you want to keep one? Sometimes I think you do, I know you love Morgana so you must love her babies too."

Constance sighed, this was awkward. Yes, she wanted to keep one of the kittens but Imogen had been quite clear on her views when she found out they were coming. And that was before they knew of their own impending arrival. The last thing she wanted to do was cause any upset or arguments.

"Yes, I love Morgana and of course I care for the kittens. I would like another cat.." She saw the blue eyes light up. "But, I also know that we have a baby on the way and because of that we have to be especially considerate of Mummy's feelings. I don't want you to be upset but I also don't want to cause her any anger or stress."

"I don't either, honestly. The baby is more important. Yes, I was maybe dropping some sneaky hints but I don't want her to think I'm being manip, manipul…"

"Manipulative? No dear, I think we both knew that you wanted to keep a kitten and we probably let things drag out a bit too long but that wasn't to cause you any pain or worry. We've just been so busy since we came back from holidays with the house and school things. I'm truly sorry about that and I know Mummy will be as well. How about this. Once she's back from her run I'll have a chat to her and we'll tell you today exactly what's going on. Is that acceptable?"

Two little faces looked up and her and nodded in unison.

"Good, now drink your tea and eat your bread. Then we'll see if maybe you can do something with Davina and Elizabeth while I talk to Mummy alright?" She held both girls close, choosing to ignore the crumbs that were being dropped on her skirt, it was worth it. She just had one question.

"Pixie?"

"Yes, she looks like a little pixie doesn't she Ava?"

"Mmmm.. Yea." Ava didn't understand the question, she just recognised her name. But she knew her big sister was a bit happier, that was all she cared about.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Thirty minutes later Constance had taken Abby and Ava to Davina's room where she was hoping to take the relatively new couple up on their offer.

"Of course we don't, we didn't have any real plans. It's a lovely afternoon, we'll take them for a picnic if that's okay with you?"

Constance was pleased with that, she knew she could trust them to look after the girls. "Thank you." Seeing that Elizabeth was already busy with Ava who, due to her love of long hair was fascinated with the flowing reddish brown locks, she lowered her voice to speak to Davina. "Things are going well I see."

"Very, thank you." Miss Bat was quite literally beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm very pleased. I notice your bedroom is a lot tidier as well, this relationship is clearly good for you."

"Oh yes. We had a clear out. Amazing what you find when you do that. There was me thinking my didgeridoo was gone forever but lo and behold it was under my bed. I wonder how it got there? Anyway, we'll be back later."

 _"_ _Drat."_ Apparently Constance had not been as clever as she had thought with her hiding of the annoying instrument her father in law had brought back from Australia. Before she could dwell too much on it Abby came running out.

"I love you Mama, even if we don't get to keep the kitten I'll still love you. And Mummy"

"And we love you too dear. No promises but I'll try my best."

After a kiss she made her way back to her own room where she found a freshly showed Imogen eating some fruit.

"Hi Sweetheart. I was going to come looking for you when I got dressed. Where are the girls?"

"They're with Davina and Elizabeth. Did you have a nice run?" Constance dropped a kiss on the damp blonde hair as she ran her hands over the still tiny bump. This was a different pregnancy to her own and she knew Imogen was a little disappointed not to be showing more, that was why she hadn't wanted to tell the students yet. Dr. Ravenscroft had assured them that all was well with their little girl, it was likely that she was lying quite far back and that Imogen's strong stomach muscles were holding the bump in for now. However they both knew she was in there and although there had been no kicks just yet the little flutters had already started which was hugely exciting.

"Hmm, it was okay. I felt a bit sluggish to be honest. Not really from the baby but I was having weird dreams again last night and kept waking."

Constance was instantly on the alert. Recently Imogen had had a rather nasty dream and the nightmare had affected her wife for a number of days afterwards.

"No, nothing like that. I was dreaming that I was in labour and in the end I gave birth to a tiny little drill."

"Well, that's what you will give birth to Darling."

Imogen shook her head. "No, you don't understand. It was a tiny little power tool, like one of Abby's Lego things. And you told me that we needed to love it anyway even if it hadn't been what we were expecting. Hey, stop laughing. It's not that funny."

"Well, at least it was small."

By that stage they were both sniggering. Deciding to take advantage of the humorous moment Constance pulled her wife to sit on the couch with her.

"Even if it's a silly dream I want you to wake me. I know what it's like to be pregnant remember? Even if you just need a kiss and a hug, wake me. And I promise you, our _human_ baby is going to be absolutely beautiful, just like her Mummy."

She opened Imogen's robe slightly and kissed the spot where the baby was lying. "Now little one, we've talked about this already. You need to give Mummy nice dreams, ones where we're holding and kissing you. Mama needs to hear about nice pregnancy symptoms that I can write about in your baby book. Can you do that for me?"

"If the students could see you now? You'd lose every scary witch point for being such a softie. We do love you though, don't we sweetpea?"

They shared a kiss that was quickly interrupted by a certain kitten who had followed Constance back from Davina's room.

"I can't even have a Saturday morning snog with my gorgeous wife without a cat jumping on us."

The fact that she was gently stroking the cat in questions head gave Constance the encouragement she needed to bring up the topic she had discussed with Abby.

"Darling, there's something I need to talk to you about." She explained the situation quickly.

"Oh no."

"Now just hear me out. I think Abby is old enough to take on the responsibility of a kitten and I think that we…"

"No baby, I meant 'oh no' that she'd gotten herself so worked up. I know I said no originally but I've seen how well she's looked after the kittens and how much she loves this one. I already asked Amelia to increase the numbers of the students' cats by one. I was going to talk to you and thought we could tell her on Monday, kind of give her her own presentation but I never wanted her to get this upset. I feel awful, I'm such a bad mother."

"You most certainly are not. You are a wonderful mother to our three girls, we've just had a lot going on. Which is what I told her. Can we really keep Pixie?"

"Of course we can, just this one mind. She is a little cutie though. Wait, Pixie?

"Yes. The girls named her. Well, Abby did. It suits her really, look she has a little Pixie face. Although on reflection she better not take after that infernal Tabby cat that fathered her. Well, hopefully Morgana's genes will override that."

Imogen giggled, mainly at the name that her love was allowing to be bestowed on the newest family member. "Okay but I do feel bad that I caused the girls, and you, any unnecessary upset. What can I do to make up for it?"

"I think the idea of giving Abby her own presentation is a very good one, we can do that today. Ava will be happy as long as Abby is and I know she loves Pixie as well. Let them enjoy their time with Davina and Elizabeth and when they come back we'll do something. As for me, well I have an idea if you're willing to do a bit of work?"

"Mmmm, suddenly I don't feel so sluggish."

Constance was already stripping off her grey jumper. "Oh good. Now Pixie, this isn't suitable for your eyes so I suggest you go find your own Mama and we'll see you later."

As the black tabby streaked off Imogen was pulling off her robe and climbing onto her wife's lap, determined to make up for any undue upset.

Two hours later Imogen had achieved her goal and after the couple had redressed they met with Tom, Amelia and Stephen who was paying a visit to discuss the plan.

"Okay so we'll get her into the hall when they come back. I just hope she's not upset with me.

Amelia patted her step-daughters arm. "If it's possible she's going to love you even more after this. It's a pity Gabrielle isn't here but it is her weekend off. Now, let me just get my robes, we'll make it really official for her."

Constance had been keeping an eye out the window and saw her daughters coming back with Davina and Elizabeth. "They're on the way, I'll go down and hold them off for a minute while you get to the hall." With that she vanished.

"That's never not going to be weird." His sister-in-law's abilities were still a bit hard for Stephen to comprehend at times.

"Oh." Ava's face broke into a big smile as her Mama appeared in front of her.

"Oh to you too. Can Mama have a kiss please little one?" She scooped her out of the buggy and kissed the already pursed lips. "Did you have a lovely time?"

"Yes. Did you…" Abby was cut off by her mother.

"We'll talk later. Let's put these things away. Davina, Elizabeth, Amelia wanted to talk to you for a second. She's in the hall."

Feeling slightly confused the two witches walked towards the hall while Abby followed her Mama to the kitchens.

"What did Mummy say? She said no didn't she? "

It took every bit of Constance's control not to tell Abby how wrong she was but she wanted to give her this special moment.

"We'll both talk to you soon. Just remember, Mummy loves you very much okay?"

Abby was heartbroken but tried not to show it. "Yeah."

Once everything had been put away Constance lead her daughters out of the pantry. "I must ask Granny something. Come to the hall with me for a minute please."

She held Ava's arms as they walked slowly up the steps while Abby dragged her heels behind.

"Come along dear."

As her Mama held the heavy door open Abby looked up to the top of the room. "What's going on?"

There standing on the platform was her Granny, dressed in her black witches robe. Her granddad and Uncle Stephen were sat in the front row alongside Davina and Elizabeth while her Mummy also stood on the stage with a basket in her arms.

"Come closer honey."

Abby held her Mama's hand as she nervously walked towards the stage.

Amelia cleared her throat. "Now, as you all know every year we present the first year students with their cats. Well this year I am very pleased to do a different type of presentation to a different but to us, even more special girl. Abby, we have all seen how well you have looked after Morgana's kittens over the past few months and on behalf of your mothers, I would like to present you with your very own familiar."

"Mummy?"

Imogen nodded at her daughter, laughing as she ran towards the stage and took the kitten from her Granny.

"There's a note honey, why don't you read it?"

Abby sat on the chair with Pixie in her lap and unravelled the note.

 ** _"_** ** _Dear Abby, Thank you for looking after me so well. I want to live with you forever if you'll have me? Lots of love, Pixie."_**

"Of course I'll have her. But she belongs to Ava too. And the new baby when she arrives. Oh thank you Mummy. I love you."

"You're welcome honey and I love you. I'm sorry you got so upset earlier. I just wanted to do something special."

"That's okay. This was extra special. Thanks everyone."

With that they all moved to the staffroom for a little afternoon tea to officially welcome Pixie to the Drill family. Morgana had also joined them and was happily licking her daughter, it was as though she sensed that she would get to keep her baby and both cats were softly purring with happiness.

"Now dear, we fully expect you to carry on as you have been. Remember, Mummy can't clean the litter box so you'll have to help me with that alright? I've had cats for a long time as have Granny, Davina and Elizabeth so you need to listen to us and to Uncle Stephen when it comes to caring for Pixie. Am I clear? It's not all purring and cuddles."

Davina and Elizabeth moved close together, both excited to have been given as an example. They also felt honoured that the same Constance Hardbroom who had dismissed them both as nitwits over the years trusted them with her children. Everyone had been so kind and supportive since they announced they were a couple which was important as both were in this for the long haul.

"I promise I'll do anything I need to." Abby could not stop smiling with joy.

Imogen ruffled her hair. "We know you will. But I will say this honey, two cats is enough so don't be getting any ideas. When you're older and have your own house you can have seventeen kittens running around and Mama can go and live with you but for now this is your lot." She looked up to find her wife and eldest daughter nodding at her. "Hey, I didn't actually mean you should leave me for a bunch of cats."

Tom was smiling as he watched the scene. "Even your cats are female. Stephen and I are totally outnumbered aren't we?"

Abby nodded frantically. "Yep, Drill girls and Drill cats and soon a new baby Drill. That's us and we love it, don't we Ava?"

"Yep."

Nobody could understand why Constance and Imogen were laughing so much but it didn't matter. Eventually they calmed down and went back to drinking their tea, still exchanging glances and giggles occasionally.

"So Abs- now that you have Pixie you can tell us. Is she what you wished for at Ava's birthday party?"

To Stephen's surprise his niece shook her head and thought for a minute before deciding it was okay to share her wish, it had already come true after all. She hopped off her chair and stepped over to stand next to Imogen again, placing her hand on the slightly more rounded stomach.

"Nope. What I wished for me and Ava is right here, growing in Mummy's tummy."

She was pulled into a tight embrace, not noticing that everyone in the room had melted a bit at her sincere words. Pixie was without a doubt a very lucky kitten and the baby who was on the way was an especially lucky little girl.

Tom, as always, was hugely proud of his granddaughter. Abby was cheeky and lively and undoubtedly stubborn and determined. However she was also kind, responsible and had a massive capacity to love. He couldn't help thinking that Imogen should have chosen her words a little bit more wisely though. He and Amelia had already discussed getting a dog when their cottage had been built and his daughter had only referenced kittens. Oh well, they would have plenty of room and it was another excuse to have the grandchildren to visit. Their mothers couldn't complain about that.

Not too much anyway.

 **A/N 2.** **I wasn't completely sure what to do with Sweetpea but I have direction now. In the meantime this interim story will centre on family life leading up to her arrival. Prompts, requests etc are, as always, welcome. Thank you for reading/ reviewing.**


	2. Flying, Kicks And Basketball

"So, I've spoken to some of the lecturers at the Uni I went to and they've given me some advice for you." Imogen smiled at the fourth year who was sat across from her.

Maud Moonshine smiled back nervously, hoping for good news. It was.

"They understand you don't come from a "conventional' school and are willing to make some exceptions. You will need to pass some conversion exams and they are also interested in your extra curricular activities. Apart from that they will take into account your exam results including Potions in lieu of a science subject. Providing you do as well in those as you are predicted to you should have no trouble getting a place on a P.E course. Other colleges should be the same but I know you are interested in one closer to home."

"Oh yes, I definitely am. I know it's a bit silly but I really want to be at home with my parents for a while and Witches colleges really only offer Flying, not P.E. Wow, that's great news Miss Drill, thank you. You mentioned extra curricular activities though- do you think I'll have enough."

Imogen nodded. "Definitely, you're already joint head girl which looks very good. You did the kids summer camp over the holidays and you're currently working on the school magazine. And actually I have an offer for you in that area. You know I've been running a basketball group with some of the kids in Abby's school? Well, I could do with some assistance and I thought you might like to help. Actually it would be a bit more than helping, I was thinking I could do the co-ordination and you could do the actual training, I know you've been playing a lot of basketball and how much you enjoy it. What do you think?"

What Imogen was not telling Maud was that she was currently twenty three weeks pregnant and come February she would be giving birth to their next little girl. She was keen to keep the basketball group going but knew she would only be able to train for so long. Her P.E substitute had already been arranged and Jamie would be helping with basketball come January but she also saw this as a perfect opportunity for Maud.

"I would love that. When can I start?"

"You can come along with me tomorrow night, shadow for a couple of weeks and then I'll hand over to you. Miss Cackle is very happy for you to do this. Oh that reminds me. I also spoke to her and to Miss Bat. Although there isn't a P.E and Music course available, the fact that you will have a teaching qualification will mean you will be able to teach Chanting as well. Miss Cackle just advised that you keep up your practice, maybe do some lessons over the holidays but with your natural talent I don't think you'll have any problems.

Maud was beaming at this stage. She loved chanting but exercise had become so important to her over the past couple of years and teaching really appealed to her. The fact that she would be able to combine both was more than she had hoped for and she would do whatever was necessary to achieve her ambition.

"Thank you Miss Drill, I'm so grateful." She paused for a second, not wanting to push her luck but needing to ask something else. "While you're here do you mind if I ask one more favour?"

"Of course I don't."

"Well, you mentioned the school magazine. Millie, Jadu, Ruby, Gloria and I have been working really hard on the Halloween edition. It's almost ready to go but it's missing something. Please say no if you want to but we were thinking of doing an interview. We thought of Miss Cackle but she's already doing an introduction. And being very honest with you, everyone is probably more interested in you and Miss Hardbroom. It wouldn't be anything too intrusive I promise, just generally likes and dislikes, maybe a few things about family life. It could be a good way for the new first years to get to know you and avoid any speculation."

Imogen considered the request. She didn't have a problem with it but there was someone else to consider. "Let me have a chat to Constance. I'm assuming we get to filter the questions?"

"Oh yes of course. Honestly, we're thinking more favourite colours, songs, things like that. Nothing very private and if Miss Hardbroom doesn't want to that is absolutely fine."

As they parted ways Imogen gave a final reassurance. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with your parents, I just hope our girls feel the same when they're your age."

Maud grinned as she walked up the stairs. There was no doubt in her mind that Abby and Ava adored their mothers and would always feel that way.

As Maud returned to her rooms Imogen was doing the same thing. Technically neither she nor Constance taught on Wednesday but both were trying to get as many thing as possible covered off in the time before the baby came. It was sometimes difficult for her to believe she was pregnant although she was definitely starting to show a bit more. Today a loose hooded top was covering the small bump that her wife assured her was a lot more visible. It was hard not to compare their pregnancies though. Constance had started to fully show a lot earlier and by this stage Ava had started kicking. Everything was fine with this baby and there were definitely flutters but although she knew she was lucky to be having an easy time of it, she was still dying to actually feel more pregnant.

Her worries were forgotten as she opened the door to the living room. The first thing she heard was Ava's infectious laughter. "What's going on here?"

"Ava's flying aren't you little one?" Constance was standing in the middle of the room, swinging their giggling daughter around.

"Fyy. Fyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Almost. FLY. Just like I'll teach you and your baby sister to do on a broomstick one day. Will we do one more?"

"Peeese."

Ava had picked up quite a few words and both mothers were very keen that she learned please and thank you very early on. Her words weren't always fully formed but they knew what she was saying and she'd get there eventually. Abby was helping a huge amount and Ava was already copying a lot of her idol's words.

After Ava had "flown" again Imogen took the still giggling toddler into her arms. "You'll have to take me and Abby out on your broomstick when you get it poppet. Speaking of your big sister, do you want to walk down with me to collect her from school?"

A couple of minutes later, once a certain mischievous cat had been reminded that she had a bed and it wasn't the bathroom sink, the trio were on their way to the village.

"Oh Darling, I'm not sure." Constance had just heard the interview proposal. She didn't want to say no outright but was nervous about the prospect.

"I know Sweetheart but it will really just be fluffy stuff, no private secrets or anything. Look, I'll veto the questions and then when I've done that you can decide alright?"

Having reached an agreement they waited outside the school for Abby to emerge.

"Maud is going to take basketball? Oh cool, I was worried we'd have to stop when you get too big. Well, bigger that you are I mean. Hey, that reminds me, when are you going to tell the students about the baby? I haven't saidanything but I'm DYING to. You can almost see your bump now so please can you tell them soon?"

Eventually Abby paused for breath.

"Very soon honey, we promise." Imogen knew they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer, if Abby didn't tell, Ava would. Currently 'baby' was her favourite word and in her mind everyone had one in their tummy, including her grandfather which had lead to a very funny incident that morning.

"Baby." Ava had pressed her hand against Tom's slightly rounded belly to everyone's amusement.

"Excuse you princess, I'll have you know I am in good shape for my age. Just ask your Mummy."

Imogen stopped laughing enough to answer. "Weeeellll, not too bad though you might have a bit of a cheese baby since you got married and I don't see you exercising as much."

Tom had huffed for a minute before conceding that his daughter might be right. "Are you still running in the mornings?"

"Yep, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday or Sunday." Imogen had been reassured by her doctor that it was fine to exercise as long as she felt comfortable doing so.

"Right, well I'll be going with you during the week so. Can't have my granddaughters thinking I'm fat."

Constance felt a strong sense of relief at Tom's idea. Although it was admirable that he wanted to stay fit, she was also happy that someone would be running with her wife. She would never ask Imogen to stop running but the fact that she wouldn't be alone on her early morning jogs made her feel a lot better

"Oh Dad. She didn't think you were fat. Just pregnant." Imogen ducked as a knitted toy was chucked at her head.

Abby was very amused by the story. "Poor Granddad. I'm glad he's going running with you Mummy. Exercise is healthy and I want him around for a long time."

Imogen kissed her daughter's forehead. "So do we honey."

On Thursday morning father and daughter went off for their first run. Even though he was out of practice Tom was able to keep up as they lapped around the safe part of the woods and through the village before making their way up the castle drive way.

"The cottage is off to a good start." As they stretched Imogen brought up the home that her father and Amelia were building on the cottage grounds.

"Yes, all being well we'll be in there by next Summer and hopefully our three granddaughters will be able to sleepover here as well as the other house?"

"Oh, as much as we love them I think by the summer we'll be very glad of the break. Right, I'd better go and shower before classes. I enjoyed that Dad, see you later."

Running wasn't Imogen's only activity that day. She also had double classes with the second and third years however she was more giving instructions rather than participating in the games of tennis and netball. After classes she exchanged roles with Constance and looked after Ava for the afternoon. Again, there wasn't anything too taxing here, she read some favourite Italian books to her daughter for an hour before settling down for a short nap together. Then it was role reversal again where she kissed her wife and toddler goodbye before meeting Maud and walking down to the primary school hall.

"This is my friend Maud, I told you all about her." Abby was eager to do the introductions.

Imogen stood back as her protege got to know the group of eight to twelve year olds. To her delight she quickly memorised their names and was soon organising them into groups for their activities.

"Right everyone, group one go with Maud to the end of the hall , group two we'll stay here and we'll practice shooting."

While Maud waited for Abby and her group to congregate she saw Miss Drill removing her hoodie. As she did so her t-shirt also rode up a little revealing her stomach. Maud watched as she seemed to touch her tummy for just a second and smile.

 _"_ _I wonder?"_ She pushed the thought out of her head. Even though it was exciting news, if her teacher _was_ pregnant then they'd find out soon enough.

"Well done Maud, you did great. How did you find it?" Imogen was not surprised but was still impressed at what she had seen.

"I loved it, they're really fun kids and I'm excited to get to know them even more."

Abby also had something to add. "You were really good. I'm puffed now, but in a good way. Are we ready to go? I need a shower before dinner."

Imogen was also very eager to get home. As soon as they reached Cackle's Abby ran upstairs to shower while Maud handed Miss Drill a list.

"These are the questions, we put a request out to the students and I don't think there is anything too personal. Not to put any pressure on you but if you are going to do it we'd need the answers by Monday morning so we can get it printed for Halloween."

Imogen scanned over the questions, they all seemed okay. In fact the interview had given her an idea and she had already put together some questions of her own.

"Okay we'll let you know in the morning. Now you'd better get off to tea and I need to do the same. Thanks for your help Maud, see you in the morning." With that she went upstairs with the questions in her hand.

Originally her intention had been to share them with Constance after the family had eaten but something else happened as they were organising the food that distracted them both.

"Quick." Imogen grabbed her wife's hand and placed it on her stomach. She thought she'd felt something stronger earlier but now she was sure.

"I can't, oh wait, now I do. She's kicking. Hello little one, you're finally allowing the rest of us to feel you." Constance's face was shining with happiness as Abby walked back in still towelling off her hair.

"I want to feel."

Unfortunately her sister wasn't feeling as energetic and Imogen could see the disappointment in her daughter's eyes. "We'll try again after dinner honey."

Sure enough, after they had eaten and Abby and Ava were curled up with Imogen on the couch, the kicks started up again.

"Oh." Ava's eyes widened as her Mummy held her tiny hand over the correct part of her stomach.

"That's our baby sister Ava. You used to kick like that, even more as you got bigger. This is brilliant. I know we saw her in the scan but this makes it even more real."

Constance was in definite agreement with her daughter. This definitely made things more real, she knew Imogen had felt the same when she was pregnant with Ava. Being the non-pregnant mother there were some things you couldn't experience but this was definitely something that made you feel so much more included.

That night once the children were in bed they snuggled together and shared their excitement.

"I'm so happy Darling and I know you must be as well. It's such a lovely feeling isn't it? Though I will warn you, the kicks to your bladder later on aren't quite so much fun."

Imogen leaned up for a kiss. "Consider me warned, I know its silly but it's only in the last couple of days I've really started to feel pregnant. I'm enjoying it but at the same time I wish it was February so we could both hold her."

"I understand, it was the same for me, but as I told Abby, February will come soon enough."

"Hang on a second." Imogen reached over to the table and picked up the list of questions. "Seeing as you're in such a good mood, these are the student's questions. What do you say? Will we do it?"

After a quick glance over the list Constance smiled, "Why not? You and they have caught me in a good mood, right now I think I'd agree to anything."

Her wife laughed as she put down the paper. "Well, I'm glad you said that because I was thinking we could maybe do some questions of our own. I think we know each other pretty well but I had an idea and if you trust me I was hoping we could maybe do something more personal with each other? You give me some questions to answer and I'll do the same with you. We can combine them and then share our answers? What do you think?"

"Hmmmm, I think that sounds quite interesting actually. And I can ask you anything I want?"

"Anything but we have to be honest and not get annoyed or offended over anything." Imogen grinned as she saw the nod of agreement. "Well, this is interesting, usually it's after we've had sex that I get you to agree to things."

Constance was laughing as she slipped her hands into Imogen's loose pyjamas. "Well, this time you got me to agree beforehand. Is that alright with you?" She took the responding gasp to mean yes.

The following morning the school magazine group were delighted with the news that Maud had for them.

"I can't believe they said yes." Mildred was still shaking her head.

"I know, I really wasn't sure but Miss Drill said she'd give us the answers on Monday. And a picture that we can put with it. Plus if they've done it then the other teachers will. It's going to be such a cute feature, I just can't wait to see it all put together."

Wit that the group got busy formatting their first proper edition.

"Are you still sure you want to do this Sweetheart?"

It was Saturday afternoon and Abby and Ava had gone to see some newborn foals and then for lunch with Stephen leaving their mothers alone.

Constance fixed her wife with a look. "I said I would. how shall we proceed?"

Between them they decided to answer the student's questions then move on to their own. The questions were relatively straight forward and required just some minor discussion.

"I wanted to say that, now I need to find another answer or it will look like I'm copying you." Imogen folded her arms and huffed slightly.

"Well, you'll just have to find another favourite day we've had together won't you? I'm sure even discounting the wedding and Ava being born, you'll find something else. As for the other questions, are you sure Abby won't mind us answering this?"

Imogen shook her head, "No, actually that one was her idea. Oh, wait I know what day I'm going to choose. This is fun, I'm loving recapping all these happy memories."

After thirty minutes they had answered all the question and as promised left the answers for Abby to review and add to.

"Let's just hope the other questions are as easy to answer. You stay here Darling, I'm going to go into the kitchen."

"But I thought we could do them together." The pout was back again.

Constance leaned down and kissed the pursed lips. "As Abby would say, no way. I know what you're like, you'll be looking over my shoulder trying to sneak a look. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly. You'll just have to wait a little while for my answers won't you?"

 **A/N Thanks to anyone who has given me some questions. If there is anything else you think they should answer then let me know before Sunday 25th :)**

 **Also I know Mildred being head girl with Jadu is canon but I've changed things slightly in this world.**


	3. Ask The Drills

**What is the best thing about working with your wife?**

 **I.D:** For me the main thing is that we get to be together so much. We're extremely lucky in that we get to see each other throughout the working day. That fact that while one of us is working the other is generally just upstairs with Ava is something that we really appreciate. Even though we both enjoy our work, some days are tough and seeing each other even for a minute can make them a lot better.

 **C.D:** I would agree. Also, because we teach very different subjects our days aren't exactly the same so we still have plenty to talk about. It is nice that we work with the same people and each can understand the challenges that the other may face.

 **What is the most difficult thing?**

 **I.D:** It's not a difficulty as such but it can sometimes be hard to switch off from work. Especially when we both love our jobs and care about all of you. We've learned ways to balance things though and having the children definitely helps.

 **C.D:** Yes, we do need to work hard to maintain that balance. It is entirely worth it though.

 **What are your hobbies?**

 **I.D:** I suppose some of these are pretty obvious from me, running, swimming, walking, cycling. I play tennis and abseil when I get the chance. Music is very important to me, I sing and play the guitar as you know. I also love cooking and reading (mainly fiction but I enjoy biographies as well). I do my best to maintain my Italian also.

 **C.D:** Magic is part of my life and something I have an interest in outside of teaching. I'm not sure I would class it as a hobby but I am still very involved in the Cauldronite club. Apart from that I enjoy reading (history books, biographies, some fiction and books about horticulture and homeopathy) and listening to music. I also crochet, I've come to enjoy cooking over the past few years. And I do like walking and also swimming.

 **What is your favourite colour?**

 **I.D:** Green

 **C.D:** Purple

 **What is your favourite meal?**

 **I.D:** Chicken and mushroom risotto. I taught "someone" how to make it and now she makes a better one than me.

 **C.D:** I'm not sure I agree with that. However I will say my wife makes a salmon pasta that I do very much enjoy.

 **What is your least favourite food?**

 **I.D:** Lamb.

 **C.D:** Celery

 **What is your favourite song?**

 **I.D:** This is just one of many that I could have chosen from but my favourite song is Gypsy by Fleetwood Mac and it has been amongst my favourites since I was a young girl and my mother used to play it in the car.

 **C.D:** I also have many favourites but what comes to mind is Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush. It is a beautiful song with a lot of meaning and my girls also love it.

 **What is the best thing about having a family?**

 **I.D:** Everything. We get to see these amazing girls growing up right in front of us and quite honestly, neither of us can believe our luck. Even though they're very different ages they are both so much fun and spending time with them is so enjoyable. They fill our days with lots of laughter and chatter, especially now that Ava's vocabulary has started to increase. I feel like I'm always learning from them and from Constance when she's with them.

 **C.D:** As soon as we married we became a family. Now we have these loving, affectionate, intelligent, good natured girls and we are incredibly blessed. Separately and together they add so much to our lives and we are incredibly proud of them.

 **Do you have any family traditions? Can you share some?**

 **C.D:** We have quite a few. One that we introduced a little while ago is an "Abby Day" once a month. On this day she is allowed to decide things such as what we do and where we eat. This could mean going to a film or an exhibit she wants to see. So far it's working out very well and as Ava gets older we will do something similar with her.

 **I.D:** And of course she has a say in other things we do throughout the month. Now that we have children we've started to carry over many of the Christmas traditions from my childhood. I have really happy memories of these times and it's exciting that our girls will hopefully have the same.

 **What are some funny things that the girls do?**

 **I.D:** Ava is at the stage where she does a lot of funny thing but right now her latest is "hiding". She'll put her hand up to her face or hide under her blanket and even though she's right next to us we have to pretend to find her. Even as she's hiding she's giggling and by the time she emerges it's just impossible not to be laughing along with her.

 **C.D:** By nature Abby is very funny. She is a great story teller and always has us laughing over dinner. Also the way she interacts with her sister is so entertaining and it's very amusing to see the two of them having fun.

 **Excluding your wedding day and Ava being born what was the greatest day you ever spent together?**

 **C.D:** It's difficult to choose as we have had so many and there are more to come. If I must, I will say the day after we found out that Ava was on the way. That was also when we found out that Abby would come to live with us permanently and I know for both of us that was one of the greatest days of our lives.

 **I.D:** It most certainly was. Another perfect day was when we got engaged. And no, we're not going to share how that happened but suffice to say it was such an exciting, special day and one we'll always remember.

 **Describe each other in one word.**

 **C.D:** Exquisite.

 **I.D:** Amazing.

 **Describe your children in one word.**

 **I.D:** Abby: Warm. Ava: Loving.

 **C.D:** Abby: Brave. Ava: Joyful.

(We would both like to say how difficult that was. Our girls are indescribable.)

 **How difficult is it to name a child?**

 **I.D:** Much more than you would expect and it took us a long time with Ava. While we didn't name Abby her name suits her perfectly and we wanted to do the same for Ava. In fact it was Abby who ended up naming her and the moment she suggested it we knew it was right.

 **C.D:** Exactly, for us as soon as we heard it that was her name. It may not be the same for everyone but once we had the correct name we just knew.

 **Which of your personality traits do you see in your children?**

 **Both:** They are each their own person but naturally they have picked up some traits from us. We'll answer this based on what we see from each other.

 **I.D:** Since knowing Constance, Abby is even more studious and does even more considerate things for others at every opportunity. Ava is very focused when she's learning something and also gets a real sense of achievement from finishing something, just like her Mama.

 **C.D:** Abby has a great sense of fun and adventure like her Mummy. Also, she is very kind and friendly to others. In the same way Ava is gentle and has a marvellous way with people already. She sees everyone as a potential friend but she is most comfortable with the people that she really knows and cares about and that is something I also see in Imogen.

 **What are your most treasured possessions?**

 **Both:** We're both naturally going to say our wedding and engagement rings but discounting those, here our our answers.

 **I.D:** Our photographs and the bracelet I received from my girls for my last birthday. (Though I treasure everything the three of them have ever given me). I will also keep a glass box that belonged to my mother forever because it's so special to me.

 **C.D:** My eternity ring and my magic mirror. And before you ask, I am not bringing it into the classroom.

 **Can you tell us something about the other that we might not know?**

 **I.D:** I don't think any of you realise how thoughtful and kind my beautiful wife is. If you tell her something she will remember it and make you feel so special when she doesn't forget later.

 **C.D:** Imogen is far more intelligent that any of you may know. She is completely fluent in another language and has spent the past couple of years teaching me and Abby and now Ava which we appreciate greatly.

 **What is your favourite day of the week?**

 **Both:** Friday

 **What would be your ideal day?**

 **Both:** We would wake a little later than normal, perhaps 8:30. After breakfast at home we would take the girls swimming which is an activity we all enjoy. Then we'd go for lunch with our friends and family. If it was sunny in the afternoon we might go for a walk in the park or the beach and if the weather wasn't so good we would go to the shops or to a gallery or museum. In the evening we would go back to our house and cook dinner together before setting down to play games, read or to watch a film before the girls go to bed.

 **Describe each member of your family as a pizza topping.**

 **I.D:** I'll bet Abby came up with this. Alright, we'll answer for each other and together for the girls. I would say that Constance is like a red onion. There are lots of layers but also a real sweetness.

 **C.D:** This is definitely an Abby question. Imogen is probably the tomato sauce because she adds to everything.

 **Both:** Abby is cheese, specifically Pecorino because it's a little different but we all really like it. Ava is a tomato but a baby cherry one because she's small and sweet.

 **A question for Miss Hardbroom. How do you maintain your hair?**

 **C.D:** At most I wash it twice a week, normally once unless I have a special occasion. I use a shampoo, conditioner and hair oil that I make myself and I allow it to dry naturally. As you know I generally keep it tied up which means it does not get very dirty. I straighten it with magic once a week to allow me tie it back in a neater way but when I am not working I will leave it down or put it up more loosely. I also use a special brush that I have had since I was a teenager that is designed to cause little to no damage. We bought Abby something similar two Christmases ago and will buy the same for Ava when she is a little older as they both also have very thick hair. I brush it thoroughly before I go to bed every night and again in the morning but apart from that I try and touch it as little as possible to avoid excess oil.

 **Finally, what is the secret to a successful marriage?**

 **I.D:** We can really only speak for ourselves here. For us, we married at the right time, we may not have been "going out" for long but we knew it was right and we both had plenty of life experience. For a marriage to be successful you need to have similar values, for example we both wanted a family. Besides that there needs to be attraction, respect, friendship and both similar and different interests. And of course love.

 **C.D:** And we do, both, love each other very much.

 ** _Questions for Abby and Ava. Abby will be answering on behalf of her sister where necessary._**

 **What is your favourite colour?**

 **Abby:** Blue and yellow (I love them both equally so can't pick one)

 **Ava:** Pink. (She is a total girly girl already!)

 **Describe your mothers in one word.**

 **Abby:** That's impossible, they need more than one. Mama: Brave, kind, loving and clever. Mummy: Loyal, adventurous, smart and affectionate. Those words fit them both, I could give you loads more though.

 **What's your favourite thing to do with each other?**

 **Abby:** Dance (and cuddles).

 **Ava:** Cuddles (though she loves when I read to her too).

 **What is your favourite meal?**

 **Abby:** There's too many. Mama makes really nice curry and Mummy makes great lasagne so either of those.

 **Ava:** Spaghetti.

 **What is your least favourite food?**

 **Abby:** Lamb and celery. Oh and I was sick after a boiled egg once so I don't like them anymore.

 **Ava:** Ava likes most food but isn't much of a sweet tooth so doesn't like chocolate now. It's okay, I'll eat hers for her.

 **What is your favourite song?**

 **Abby:** I like LOADS of songs. Mummy has lots of CDs and music on her computer and we've always listened to music. If I have to pick one then it's "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by The Police. I know it's an old song and maybe not cool but I've loved dancing to it since I was small and now I suppose it's even better because my Mama and sister are both Witches.

 **Ava:** Ava likes the music our mothers like but I know she especially loves dancing to Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac so I think that's her favourite.

 **What are your hobbies?**

 **Abby:** Art, reading, swimming, Lego, looking after Pixie, cycling, basketball, scouts, guitar, learning Italian and baking.

 **Ava:** Reading, playing, especially hiding.

 **What are your most treasured possession?**

 **Abby:** The thing I treasure most is the hair brush set my mothers bought be a couple of years ago. I'm going to keep it always. I also treasure my watch, my easel and all my art stuff. I have a bracelet belonging to my other mother Claire that's very important to me too.

 **Ava:** Her baby doll Katie and her pink blanket and pillow.

 **What is your favourite day of the week?**

 **Abby:** Friday, especially Friday evening. We normally spend it with Granny and Granddad and then I have two whole days off school to be with my family and sometimes my best friend Lily.

 **Ava:** Probably every day but I guess she loves Wednesdays when Mama and Mummy are both off and I don't have any clubs after school so we have the whole evening together.

 **What are some funny things that your mothers do?**

 **Abby:** Mama is really funny but you don't all see that. She tells great stories and puts on silly voices. Also her reactions to things are very funny as well. Mummy can be a bit absent minded which is very funny, like when she's looking for her car keys and they're in her hand. She's also hilarious with she's with our uncle Stephen or her best friend Jamie.

 **Describe each member of your family as a pizza topping.**

Abby: I didn't know I had to answer this one too. Okay.

 **Mummy:** Spinach, it's healthy and goes with lots of different things.

 **Mama:** Olives because when you get used to them you love them. Plus we really like them.

 **Ava:** Red pepper because she's sweet.

 **Abby:** Ava says tomato (well, she pointed to it and it is her favourite part of a pizza.)

 **What would be your ideal family day?**

 **Both:** Pancakes for breakfast. Then swimming. Oh and after that lunch with all the people we love. Then we could go to the park maybe? Or the cinema. Or shopping (not the supermarket). Then we'd go home and spend the evening making dinner and a cake for afters. Then we'd snuggle together with Morgana and Pixie and watch a DVD or play a game before bed. Really, we're happy with any day we spend together.

 ** _The team behind The Fairground would like to thank the Drill family for their contribution to our first edition._**

Imogen, Constance and the girls were given a copy of the magazine before it was distributed to the rest of the Cackle's population.

"Cool, we had pretty much the same family day. Can we do that next weekend so?" Abby was pouring over the page as she tried to balance Pixie on her lap.

"I don't see why not honey, we're not on supervision. Can I have another look? Oh Sweetheart, I told them to put your initials down as C.H because this was a school thing. I don't know why they didn't."

Constance smiled up from where she was sat on the floor with Ava. "They did it because I went to Maud and asked her to. This is a "school thing" but it's about us and I wanted to use my real surname. It didn't turn out too badly did it? And I do like that picture you gave them from when we were on holidays. Look how much Ava has grown since then. And Abby, your hair has gotten so much longer dear. It will be as long as mine soon."

Abby beamed happily. Her new ambition was to have hair as long as her Mama's. She was religiously using her hair oil and only trusting Mama to give it tiny trims to get rid of split ends.

"I'm glad you did the interview. It was really interesting to answer those questions and I think it's nice that the students know you a bit better now."

"Yeh." Ava answered before burrowing under her favourite blanket.

"Oh no, she's gone missing again? Where are you poppet? Oh there you are.", Imogen swept the giggling girl up into her arms and kissed her scrunched up nose before giving her wife a similar kiss. "Well thank you for doing that, it means a lot and it was fun answering questions."

The couple shared a secret smile. They had also answered their own questions but nobody besides them would get to see them. Would they?

 **A/N. Some more intimate questions and answers in the next chapter. Thanks so much to AndDreamOfSage for helping me out when I struggled with this one.**


	4. Tell Me About Us

**A/N This part links directly from Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy Constance and Imogen's slightly more intimate question and answer session.**

Once she had made herself a cup of tea, Constance sat down and for the first time reviewed all the questions together. They had both agreed not to ask anything that they would not be willing to answer themselves and she was interested to see what Imogen had decided on. They had also decided to answer as though they were speaking to each other. From looking at the list, some questions would be easy to answer, others would definitely require some thought.

"I may as well get started." She picked up her pen and started to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **What song reminds you of me? (You can't use our wedding songs)**

There are so many, every song you have ever shared with me reminds me of you because you have expanded my musical knowledge so much.

If I must pick one I choose "Dream a Little Dream of Me." I have never told you this but the first time I heard you sing it to Ava when she was less than a day old, I cried with happiness (and not just due to hormones). I remember Abby was with you and the sight of you, the love of my life, singing those beautiful words to our baby with the daughter we had both wanted so badly next to you, it was more wonderful than I could ever have imagined.

 **What is something I do that irritates you?**

 _This was her own question so Constance really couldn't object. It didn't stop her nervously biting her lip though._

I may have chosen the wrong word here. Nothing you do irritates me as such but you do have little quirks. For example for someone who is so articulate, I don't understand your need to swear so much. Although I will concede you are generally very good at not doing so in front of Ava, Abby to a lesser extent. And there are maybe some times when your language is slightly more appropriate but I will leave that for you to judge.

 **What are your favourite intimate moments between us?**

 _Constance had debated a variation of this question herself but correctly guessed her wife would ask it._

There are just so many, in fact I can honestly say I enjoy everything we do because you always seem to know what I will like. I could write forever on this subject but I am going to limit it to three things.

Kissing. I will never tire of the way you kiss me or the variations in our kisses. I love the more chaste kisses when other people are around because that shows how relaxed we are as a couple. I also adore the gentle morning and goodnight kisses we share, even when we have not been fully intimate.

I do crave the more sexual kisses as well of course. When we kiss it feels so right, the little noises you make enflame me and I want to hear those sounds again and again.

The way you look at me. I mean this always but certain times in particular. I know that not every position allows us to do this at "peak" times (although I still enjoy those very much) but always at some point when we are making love you look me right in the eyes and make me feel so loved and that it's really me that you want. You look so joyful, you have this way of smiling when you or I or both of us are about to orgasm and it just makes me so happy. I dream about that particular smile so often.

The intimate conversations: As enjoyable as everything we actually do together is I truly love the private talks we have. I can open up to you completely without fear of rejection, something I never imagined I could do with anyone. With you I can talk about my deepest desires, fantasies, feelings and emotions in all aspects of life and it's those moments where I know true intimacy.

 **What is something you would never be comfortable with in our relationship?**

 _Again, she had asked this question so had already considered her answer._

I could never, ever share you with someone else. I am not talking about the children, that is different. What I mean is with another partner. Even once. The thought alone makes me feel ill.

That is my insecurity though my Darling. I know it is never something I have to worry about because what we have is just ours and it's forever.

 **We answered what our best days were for the students but if you could choose one moment to live over again, what would it be?**

 _This was a tough one. Constance could think of so many happy memories that she had shared with Imogen and the children. After a few moments of thought the answer hit her and smiling, she started to write._

It would have to be when I woke up after we made love for the first time. I opened my eyes to find you still holding me like you had promised and looking at me with such adoration before you kissed me. In that moment I had received everything I had never dared wish for up until that point in my life. The fact that it was New Years Day just made it even more appropriate. Little did I know what the coming year would bring us. If I did I would possibly have combusted with happiness (which would have been a pity).

 **What is my best feature?**

 _How to answer this? Every part of her love was just perfect. Then she remembered._

Your eyes. They are so beautiful and when I first started to fall in love with you, although I noticed and appreciated every part of your body, it was your eyes that haunted my dreams. And the fact that Ava has your eyes, just as I wanted, makes me so happy.

Also, from a purely lustful place I will say I will never get tired of seeing and touching any part of you, especially your backside.

 **What is your first thought every morning?**

Why is there someone lying on my hair? (I'm joking Darling). My first thought depends on the situation. If you're not there I wonder where you are. If you are I think how lucky I am to have you and that I want you to be even closer. Similarly if the girls are in bed with us I think of how much I love them and the fact that they are talking up space in our bed is completely worth it.

 **Is our family complete after this baby?**

 _This was a very interesting question. When they had originally talked about children realistically they had said possibly two. And at that stage they hadn't even dreamed that Abby would be theirs but things had changed and Constance knew what her answer was._

The fact that we have Abby, Ava and our next little one is more than I could wish for and I would be completely happy if that is our family. I will say however that I know we have enough room and l am sure that we have enough love for another baby if that's what we decide is right for us later on.

 **What do I do that makes you happiest?**

 _To counter balance what had possibly been less joyful questions she had decided to add something lighter._

I don't believe you will ever know how many things you do that make me happy. Again, this an area where I could write a huge amount but I will limit it as much as possible

Massages. Somehow your touches have managed to remove knots and tension that I have been carrying for my entire life. Of course your hands smoothing oil all over my naked body is never a bad thing either.

You laugh at my jokes. Before you I always felt that nobody understood my sense of humour. You genuinely laugh at my sarcastic little quips or silly comments and that has given me so much confidence.

Being with you and our friends. Through you I have made so many new friends and also built better relationships with people who have been in my life for years. I love how you include me and it feels so good to be part of a couple with you when we go out with Jamie and Sarah or even if we are just at the castle with Davina and Elizabeth.

Making love. It has to be said really. I don't just mean sex although of course that is so important (and wonderful). Those moments when we are simply sharing our love through kisses, touches or even exchanging glances make me beyond happy. And I will never tire of hearing you say those words.

You have taught me so many new things that make me happy. Cooking, new music and of course teaching me Italian. These are things I would never have known without you but I truly enjoy them and thank you for introducing these new hobbies into my world.

Seeing you with the children. Talking, playing, cuddling, napping, dancing or even running around with them. I will also include when you stroke your bump and talk or sing to the baby. Seeing you with our beautiful girls is my greatest happiness.

 **Although we can't predict the future, what are your hopes for us?**

 _Constance smiled thinking of the various future plans they had discussed at different times over the past few years. It was pointless trying to see into the future, even her magic mirror could only help in certain ways and she had made a vow a long time ago to avoid looking ahead. Besides, it was much more fun to make predictions with the person she wanted to spend her future with._

Well, when Amelia retires I am happy to take over the school but only if you are by my side and we can balance work and family life. Our daughters will always come first (alongside you my love). Travelling with you and the girls has already been so wonderful and I think we will be able to see a lot of the world together while they are young. I want to see them grow up happy and healthy. I hope to see them find something they are passionate about, perhaps for the younger ones it will be magic, for Abby I truly believe it will be art but regardless I want them to love what they decide to do with their lives. And I want them to find happiness with the right person, just as I have with you.

I always thought I would stay teaching until I became too old and was forced to retire but now I know that will not be the case. I want to enjoy retirement with you and I very much hope you keep your promise and retire with me. By that stage we will have brought a home in Italy and we can live there part of the time, broomstick will allow us to travel quickly as you know. However, this will always be our home and I think will be a base for the children even though I want them to spread their wings when the time is right. Maybe we'll even have grandchildren running around some day, though not for many years yet. Things may change as we get older Darling but I do know one thing, my future revolves around you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Imogen was sat back against several cushions on the couch considering the questions in front of her. This had seemed like a good idea at the time but now she was a little nervous. It wasn't that they didn't know each other well or that she was expecting anything shocking to come up, it was just hard to sometimes write down the words and covey exactly what you wanted to.

She stroked her bump before starting to write. "Well Sweetpea, I suggested this so better play my part."

 **What song reminds you of me? (You can't use our wedding songs)**

Technically this was played at our wedding but as well as that it was playing when Ava was born so I'm going to choose "Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You?" This song reminds me of you, no of us, so much. Somehow it seems to sum up our relationship and what I believe we have done for each other perfectly. It's a beautiful song and will always make me think of you, the most beautiful person I know.

 **What is something I do that irritates you?**

 _Imogen had only been slightly surprised to see this question. And in this case the question was partly her answer._

Irritate may not be the right word here but I wish more than anything you could see the good in yourself more. Sometimes I feel there is always an "if", especially with anything more emotional. There is no "if" about you being an incredible wife, a wonderful mother or a great friend. You can talk with confidence about your magical abilities and you know you are a good Witch. I want you to realise you are good at so much more than just magic. Please Sweetheart, know that you are the most special person me or the girls could imagine and believe in yourself, just like we believe in you.

 **What are your favourite intimate moments between us?**

 _This was one that she was dying to see the answer to herself and she could write a book on her own thoughts but that would take too long. The problem was narrowing it down but she gave it her best try._

Making Love: I'm just going to say it now, sex with you is amazing. So perfect and intimate and I will never, ever tire of it. Even when things don't go perfectly I still love being with you. I can't believe I get to see you naked and touch you however I want. And the way you touch me? You have to know how much I love that. Plus I get to see you (cause you to) orgasm and that is always a definite favourite moment.

Kissing: Not in addition to the above (although that is so good) but kissing you is so intimate and enjoyable. I love when you wrap your arms around me from behind and kiss my neck. I love all the various kisses that we share throughout the day. And the fact that you are comfortable kissing me in front of others makes me so happy.

Secrets. I love the secret thoughts that we don't share with others. All those private dreams, desires and fantasies. You are the only person I truly feel comfortable sharing every part of myself with and I am honoured that you feel the same way. With you I know I can tell you anything personal or ask for anything slightly different in bed and I will never be judged because that's not something you would do. And you are definitely a most willing partner in all my suggestions, as I am for you of course.

 **What is something you would never be comfortable with in our relationship?**

 _There was no doubt about this one._

The thought of you with anyone else makes me want to cry. I know you would never cheat on me ever and I trust you 100%, no question. But I am so glad that we both agree that our sex life is just ours. You are mine baby and I'm yours completely and not even once would I ever want anyone else involved in what is between us.

 **We answered what our best days were for the students but if you could choose one moment to live over again, what would it be?**

 _How was Imogen meant to narrow down so many perfect moments? Sometimes she wished that there was some spell that would allow them to relive special moments but she could understand why there wasn't. Still, they could talk about them and in that way bring the memories back. It took quite a while but then it came to her._

The morning after our wedding when we went down to the lake. I knew we had married but it was that moment when I saw you, completely naked in the water and beckoning me towards you that it really hit me. You were my wife, this was forever and being with you would allow all my dreams come true. And as you know, that has certainly been the case. That is the moment I would relive a thousand times if I could.

 **What is my best feature?**

 _Imogen smiled as she considered all the possibilities. Constance was beautiful inside but she was certainly gorgeous outside as well. From the moment they had met that was obvious. Still, she had to narrow it down._

I know what you think I'm going to say but you may be surprised. Your best physical feature to me is your mouth. You have those gorgeous full lips, especially the bottom one and I just love kissing them. And of course I love your smile, it is so beautiful and the fact that I get to also see it reflected back at me from our baby girl makes it even more so.

Also, let me just clarify in case there is any confusion- you have the most wonderful breasts I can imagine, not that I think about anyone else's. And not just because they're bigger than mine. They are perfect. I love that they are so sensitive and that I get to touch, kiss and play with them which makes us both VERY happy.

 **What is your first thought every morning?**

Usually its "Why am I eating hair?" Ha ha. It depends on the morning. When it's just you and me and you're still asleep I wonder if I should wake you because I want to kiss you. When the girls are with us I think that I am the luckiest woman in the world even if they're taking up enough space for four people. And if it's a morning when I'm in either of our beds by myself I spread out and think how nice all the space is but then after about two minutes I start to miss you all and want you to come and cuddle with me.

 **Is our family complete after this baby?**

 _Imogen had asked this question to gauge her wife's thoughts. She was loving being pregnant and the fact that she was having a pretty easy time of it had sealed her hopes for their family's future._

I think that we are so lucky with what we have now and what is coming our way in February but I hope you'll agree that four is a good number?

 **What do I do that makes you happiest?**

Oh Sweetheart, your very existence makes me happy. I could give you examples forever but here are just a few.

You open up to me. Like me, like everyone, you have things that bother you and that makes me unhappy. However, the fact that you tell me and trust me with these things makes me so happy and proud.

You take sure good care of me. The foot rubs, the baths you run for me, the meals you cook, the dates you plan, the potions you make for me and the bath oils you create because you know I'll love the scents. Oh and all the notes you leave me. I appreciate every little thing. You truly are the kindest, most thoughtful person I know.

Seeing you with our friends makes me so happy. Especially Jamie, i love that my best friend has become such a big part of your life and through him you have met Sarah and your friendship has been wonderful to see developing. As much as I love when it's just you and me it makes me fizz up with joy when I see you letting your guard down, being funny and having a good time with other people.

All your achievements make me proud. When you receive recognition from the Witches Council, when your papers are published or when I hear the students talk about how much they learn from you I am exceptionally happy.

Any intimate moment with you. Being in the bath, giving you a massage, sharing a shower, evenings laying on the couch, late night talks, early morning cuddles- all of these sum up being married to you. And of course those really intimate moments make me a very happy woman indeed.

Having a family with you. Whenever I see you with Abby and Ava I cannot believe my luck. When you play with them it makes me so happy for them and for you because I feel like you are getting to experience the childhood you should have had. You give them so much love and affection and they are both absolutely and completely in love with you just as I know our little Sweetpea will be and just as I am, forever.

 **Although we can't predict the future, what are your hopes for us?**

 _This was a conversation they often had in bed, thinking of silly or slightly more serious things they would like to happen as they got older. Both were of the opinion that it was best to live in the moment but it was nice to have some dreams._

I just want to be with you for the rest of my life, watching the girls grow up. I'd like to see them settled, in careers and with people that make them happy. Not to sound like my Dad but grandchildren would be nice, way in the future though.

As for you and me, I know that pretty soon you're going to become headmistress of Cackle's and you are going to do a wonderful job, I think we've got a good plan to manage work and family and I'll support you completely. I want our life to be filled with our family and friends. We have this beautiful house that we're going to create lots of memories in and I think this is our home forever.

Having said that, I do want us to travel and see different countries with the children. And of course we will buy that villa in Italy once we decide where the right spot is. Then one day when we retire (as soon as you do I will, I am not working while you're enjoying yourself), we will live there part of the time. I don't know where the girls will be, I hope they travel but I want them to know that this is their home because this is where we will be. Together always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you finished Darling?" Constance stuck her head around the sitting room door.

"Just about. Come in, let's swap them." Imogen smiled as Constance sat at the opposite end of the couch and swung her legs up so that once they had swapped their bare feet were touching.

The both read in silence for a couple of minutes each smiling as they read something particularly loving or intimate.

Imogen peeked over the top of her page. "I am trying not to swear, especially in front of the kids. I'll try harder."

"I know you are and as irritations go, it's very minor."

"I'll still work on it though, except when you maybe _want_ me to use certain words. And we're agreed, no threesomes?" Imogen put the paper down and crawled into the open arms.

"No. Let others do what they want but our private moments are just that, very, very private. Thank you for your lovely words Darling. I don't think I'm a bad mother, or wife but sometimes it's hard for me to know I'm doing the right things. Having you believe in me helps so much though. And yes, four is a very good number."

"I understand Sweetheart, it's the same for me. That's why we work though, we balance each other and support each other in our marriage and parenthood and not to sound big headed, I think we're doing a good job. And I think two girls who have just pulled up in the driveway would say the same thing.

"Let's see how things go with this baby and maybe have a slightly longer break than we had after Ava but I'm so happy that we agree. No telling Abby though. And before they come in here's an idea. Tonight, you and me, a bath followed by a massage and then some very intimate moments. Sound good?"

Constance bent down to kiss her wife's neck. "That sounds perfect as long as there's plenty of kissing. I'll even let you play with one of your favourite parts of my body."

Imogen raised her eyebrows, "Like that's a hardship for you? Now, don't get me all hot and bothered, save that for later. I love you."

"I love you too."

They were still curled up together when Abby and Ava rushed into the room. Abby speaking for both of them as she talked about the great day out they'd had.

"At first I thought I wanted a pony but then Uncle Stephen told me how much work they are. Pixie is a full time job, I'd never manage with a pony. They were super cute though."

Imogen looked up at her brother and mouthed, "Thanks." as Abby carried on.

"So did you finish the questions for the school newspaper? Did you have a nice afternoon?"

Constance smiled at her girls, "Yes, we did, they're all ready for you. And our afternoon was interesting dear, very interesting indeed."


	5. Toddler Tricks and Treats

_**A/N Time for a certain family to get their comeuppance, and also the opportunity for a little bit of a laugh at Constance's expense courtesy of a certain toddler.**_

"Stay calm."

Only Imogen could hear the whispered words and feel the hand squeezing hers as she took a deep breath. Before she could say anything to this person who was irritating her so much Amelia stepped in.

"Mr Hallow, we are telling you of the staff changes out of courtesy. In this area you have no say. I can tell you right now that Dr. Healy is an excellent teacher and we are lucky to have him taking Ms Drill's classes while she is on maternity leave."

Mr Hallow was clearly irritated by being reminded of his place. He pushed his over-gelled hair back and stared across the table. "I don't like it. A male P.E teacher? Staying overnight? This is a girls school. It's all wrong. We already have your husband staying here Miss Cackle and.."

He stopped short, noticing the looks he was receiving from the four other people in the room.

"I'd be very careful what you say next Mr Hallow." Amelia's neck was beginning to flush with anger and she could see the same in Imogen.

"Mr Hallow, do you have an issue with me or my wife being around the students?" Constance was also furious as could be told from her low, even voice.

"Of course not Miss Hardbroom."

She pinned him with a patented HB glare. "Recent statistics show that forty percent of witches identify as homosexual. Fifteen percent consider themselves bisexual and the remain forty five percent heterosexual. The point I am making is that your argument is redundant and I put it to you that you are more annoyed that you were not brought into the the decision making process. I myself may have questioned a male teacher at points in the past but I can say that I was wrong. And taking that aside, this is someone I trust without question when it comes to my own children. That, Mr Hallow, should tell you everything that you need to know."

"That's all well and good Miss Hardbroom but perhaps if you insist on having another child and disrupting the students' education, you could have looked at dropping an unnecessary subject like P.E from the curriculum."

"WHAT did you just say?"

Jamie could see this argument going on for quite some time so stepped in. "Mr Hallow, let me offer you some reassurance. Here are my clearance papers. I have taught both males and females before and never had an issue. I will be here to teach, that means I will not be doing anything like bed check. I had considered commuting for the two days a week I am here but I would like to take the opportunity to be with my friends for one night most weeks. The majority of the students know me, they trust me. As for dropping P.E, the pupils have told me that exercise adds to their overall experience. And as a sports psychologist I can back that up with data if that's what you require?"

Imogen smirked, she knew by his last statement Jamie was highlighting his high educational qualifications to someone who had barely scraped through school and then been handed a job in the family business.

Knowing he was beaten Mr Hallow stood up and gathered his papers. "That will be unnecessary. If you'll excuse me I have an important meeting to attend." With that he started to barge out of the office, conscious of the glares he was still receiving from a certain married couple.

"Oh, Mr Hallow- remember what we said. Not a word to Ethel and Sybil about the baby. Imogen and Constance will be telling the students at the Halloween ceremony."

Gregory Hallow had no intention of telling his children anything, he was so busy that he wouldn't even be stopping to speak to either of them. Did none of these people realise how much time being in business took?

"What a shi…." Imogen was too angry to even finish the curse word.

"Yeah he is. I've never come across a school governor who thinks he has so much say in the school." Jamie had found the whole exchange rather perplexing.

Amelia poured some more tea for everyone. "I'm afraid that's been my fault. We have been rather reliant on funding from Mr Hallow over the past few years and as such I have allowed him to have more of a say than I should have. It was different when it was his father we were dealing with and likewise his grandmother. They donated but stayed out of the running of the school. He can't help himself."

"He has far too much to say for himself. How DARE he insinuate that our having another baby is selfish. And what he implied about Tom being here. That man is so self important." Constance had forgotten her earlier advice and was allowing her anger to get worse by the second.

Again, Jamie was a calming influence. "So he donates money? Well I can see how you would want to keep him sweet. Surely there are other ways though? Grants or fundraisers and the like? You know he's not donating out of the goodness of his heart, he'll be getting tax breaks."

Amelia shook her head. "We haven't qualified for grants due to our small numbers. And as for fundraising, where would we start? He is insufferable though, and getting more so." She stopped herself from being completely honest, at times she had considered looking at other options but it just seemed like so much hard work.

Imogen looked up from where she had been watching her wife stroke her stomach. Their little sweetpea had become a lot more active and right now she was kicking up a storm.

"He's passed that quality down to his eldest daughter. She said something to Abby yesterday along the lines of, 'My father owns this school, your mothers only work here.'"

"Oh, I'll bet Abs didn't like that?" Jamie knew his goddaughter's lack of tolerance for girls like Ethel Hallow.

Before Imogen could continue they all became aware of a reaction across the desk. The flush had now spread right up to Amelia's hairline.

"She said what? This is MY school and you are my family. How dare that girl speak to my granddaughter in that way? I'm getting more fed up of these Hallows by the second."

Even Constance was becoming wary, it was rare for Amelia to become this angry. "Well, it's not the first time as you know, Ethel is a clever girl but has a nasty streak as seen on her records."

Amelia's previous laziness was forgotten, "I believe the time has come to explore some other options."

"We'll help. Let's go online and see what we can find out. Besides, I want to see my favourite girls."

Jamie, Constance and Imogen left Amelia still seething as she sorted some paperwork. A few moments later they were in the Drill's living quarters where Tom had been watching the children.

"You'd better go look after your wife Dad. I'd bring her a glass of wine and some cheese if I were you."

Knowing that he probably had some cheering up to do Tom passed an excited Ava over to Jamie and made his way downstairs.

"Right, let's see what we can find."

An hour later they had a lot of information. Apparently with the additional students, as well as the results from the past few years exams, Cackle's did qualify for funding from the Council for Witches Education. In addition to that Jamie and Imogen had come up with some fundraising ideas that they could get the students involved in.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

Jamie smiled up at Constance. "Please." He was still holding Ava who was showing her enjoyment about having one of her special people around by giving him little kisses and squeezes every few minutes. "You're such a little sweetie Ava."

Abby, who was sitting at his feet guffawed. "Ha! Yeah, she is most of the time but you don't know what she did on Saturday morning."

With that she and her Mummy dissolved into giggles while her Mama glared from where she was standing by the door.

"What?"

"Well, we had gone into their bed like always. I was reading at the bottom and Ava was playing. Mama was still asleep and after a couple of minutes Ava crawled up towards her. I thought she was going to lie next to her but she turned around, smiled at Mummy and then lifted up her bum up and farted right on Mama's head. It was so funny, Morgana and Pixie ran away and I actually fell off the bed laughing."

Jamie had now joined the laughing duo. "No way? Right on her head? Ha ha, that's brilliant. Ava, you little stinker."

"Yep." The laughter was making the youngest Drill girl very pleased with herself.

Abby would never forget the look of horror on her mother's face and the quick move she had made to wash her face and clean her teeth immediately.

Constance was still standing at the doorway, still trying to glare at them all but finding it hard when Ava was smiling so sweetly at her. "I'm glad you all find it so amusing." She vanished from the room, smiling as she heard Abby's giggled "Fart-Head" comment. She was not one for toilet humour but after a thorough wash and a couple of days to get over it she could see the funny side of the situation.

And she was sure that Imogen would be on the receiving end of something similar from either Ava or her baby sister some day.

Over dinner with Tom and Amelia they shared what they had discovered regarding the funding. Constance had already started the application process.

"That is good news. It does leave us a bit short though, the fundraising is a great idea but may take a while to show results."

Tom sighed, "I have already told you love, the money I inherited from my mother is yours as well. Let's look at what we can do with it."

Imogen chimed in. "And the same with me and Constance. We can sit down and work out what else is needed. Besides, what Jamie is saying is right, Hallow will be writing a lot of his donations off to avoid paying tax. Let us talk to our accountant and we'll see what she can do for us. Either way we can well afford to help out, we should have thought of it before. "

Amelia grinned at her family and friend. "Thank you all. I feel a lot better about things now. I'm going to ask Mr Hallow to come back once we have clear plan. He may stay on the board but he will no longer have any say due to his financial contributions."

"Good, that will keep his snotty daughter quiet."

Imogen gave her daughter a stern look. "Honey, we know that you have had problems with Ethel and why you're not keen on her. But this is one of those grown up conversations that you can't tell anyone about alright?"

"Promise."

Constance and Imogen shared a smile. There was nothing Abby liked more than being included in grown up things and reminding her of that privilege was a sure fire way of keeping her quiet.

As was typical for the end of October things were busy in the school. As it had been last year there was to be an indoor Halloween ceremony and Davina had rounded the students up to help decorate the hall. She broke off on the morning of the ceremony to attend a staff meeting in Amelia's office.

"The good news is that we have been approved for funding through the Educational board. We have also received the donations we need while we agree on a fundraising programme. To continue receiving funding we need to keep our numbers and exam results up. The numbers I'm not worried about, we have already received several applications for next year. Our new teaching structure is proving to be very popular. The results are where I will need your help.

"Davina, Gabrielle, in this case that will fall to the three of us this year. Constance will be available to support of course but my new granddaughter is more important than anything else. Before Mr Hallow arrives I need to make sure you are with us?"

"Of course we are Amelia. I'll work extra hard on my chanting classes." Davina couldn't stand Mr Hallow and was delighted with this news.

Gabrielle was slightly nervous about the level of responsibility being handed to her but she smiled as she replied, "Of course Auntie Amelia."

Before anymore could be said Gregory Hallow entered the room. Apparently his status meant that he did not need to knock.

Davina and Gabrielle left while Constance and Imogen stayed for the principal's explanations of what had been decided.

"You can't do this? Do you know how much money I give you?"

"We do Mr Hallow and we are very grateful. However, what we have not appreciated is your attitude and the fact that this has seeped into one of your daughters in particular. This is my school not yours. We are happy to keep you on the board but we will no longer require any donations from you."

He stood up and placed his hands on the table, staring at the witch across from him. Amelia Cackle was a pushover and nowhere near as clever as she thought. "Well, I hope you have a plan to repay the thousands my family have donated."

Without blinking Amelia reached for a document on her desk. "There is no need. Here we have a legally binding document signed by your grandmother stating that all money donated was without duress. You can try and reclaim but I doubt you'll get far."

"Well then, I'll remove Ethel and Sybil, see how far your results drop then. We should have removed Ethel after that Nightshade girl tried to kill her."

Constance stepped in at this point. "Of course as a parent that is your prerogative. I understand what happened with Enid Nightshade was very upsetting for Ethel but I will remind you Mr Hallow that is was in fact I who suffered most from that incident.

"As well I would point out that neither are the highest performers. Ethel is currently in third place in all classes and Sybil is midway. You may need to consider the impact a move wil have on Sybil, she is a nice girl but very nervous. And as for Ethel, yes she has been through some difficult times at the school but here I have a rather large file that details the use of forbidden magic, nasty tricks and bullying she has instigated over the past three years. Shall I talk you through them? It may be good to start thinking of how you explain them to her new school."

Suddenly moving his daughters was sounding like more trouble than it would be worth. "You have crossed the line Miss Cackle, there is no way I will be staying on the board after I have been treated this way."

"That is your choice Mr Hallow. We have been very grateful but in fact you crossed the line on more than one occasion. I will inform the parents of the changes. Would you like to see your daughters before you leave, perhaps talk to them about their new schools?"

Gregory was raging and already thinking of how he could find some other to write off his company money for tax purposes. "No, I am in a rush. We'll get back to you about the girls, there is little point in disrupting them at this stage because of your stupidity."

With that he stormed out of the room, leaving three bemused teachers staring at him.

"I'm sorry he didn't stay. I'd like to have seen Ethel's face when she finds out that her father no longer 'owns the school.'"

They all laughed although each agreed that they felt sorry for Ethel and Sybil. Their father couldn't even spare five minutes to talk to them.

"Come one, lets talk about happier things. Are you ready to make the announcement tonight? I must say between that and the buzz around the interview you gave the girls this Halloween is going to be almost a good as last year."

Imogen smiled at her step-mother. "Oh yes. Abby has been dying to tell her friends. It's gone on far too long really but I'm also glad we could keep the secret. And I do have a bump now don't I?" She lifted up her loose jumper to show it off.

Constance reached for her hand and squeezed it, "You do Darling, I've been telling you for the past few weeks. Let's go and get Ava ready, she's going to love that new dress we bought her."

Sure enough, when Ava saw her new dress her eyes widened and she grinned at her mothers. It had a long sleeved brown top that flowed into a pink skirt with darker pink flowers embroidered on it. The ribbon belt with both colours and a pink flower in the middle pulled the seasonal outfit together beautifully.

"Ink"

" _P_ ink poppet. Like we told the girls, it's your favourite colour and you look beautiful. Now, where's your sister?"

"I'm here. Do I look okay?" Abby twirled around, showing off her navy dress with white stars and a pretty collar.

"You look more than okay dear. I say this all the time but my girls are simply magnificent." Constance was not exaggerating, she was very taken with the forest green dress that was Imogen had chosen for the occasion.

Imogen grabbed her cream cardigan and still holding a preening Ava, lead the way downstairs.

"Aww, look at Ava, she's wearing pink. And Miss Drill is wearing green."

"Miss Hardbroom's hair is so pretty isn't it? I wonder if she would tell us what that shampoo she makes is?"

"I wonder if we'll play music after this? Will they play the songs they mentioned?"

The students had all loved the feature on the Drill's that had been in the Halloween edition of their school magazine. For almost all of them it had made their teachers seem even more human and it was nice to see that they were just a normal family.

Of course there was one girls who had something to say. "You should really do a feature on me next Maud. After all, my father is funding your little pamphlet."

Maud took a deep breath and swallowed her anger, she was head girl and needed to resist the urge to argue with her nemesis. "It's a magazine Ethel and we have already planned out our editions, Miss Gribble is next, then Miss Bat and Miss Cackle and Mr Drill will be last."

Amelia had come up behind the girls and was very proud of the way Maud had reacted to Ethel's demands. "Maud, why don't you take your seat. Ethel a word please."

Ethel followed the principal outside where she found her younger sister waiting for them with Miss Hardbroom.

"What have you done now Sybil?" The fourth year sighed with annoyance.

"Your sister has done nothing Ethel." Constance was refusing to let this irritating girl impact their night in any way

"Girls I'm wanted to tell you something before you might hear any rumours. Your father left the board of governors today, a decision he made when we decided to source our funding elsewhere. I'm sure he wants to explain things to you himself and you are welcome to use the telephone in my office if you would like to speak to him. I believe he is keen to keep you at the school but again, I suggest you ask him."

Ethel was already storming towards the office while Sybil shrugged at her teachers. "I'm happy if we stay here, I'd miss Clarice and Mildred if I had to leave. I'll talk to Dad at the weekend. Can I sit down now?"

Constance followed her in while Amelia followed Ethel. Ten minutes later a subdued but clearly angry fourth year took her place while the headmistress walked to the podium.

After the traditional Halloween chants and words Amelia stood up again. "Girls, before we break for the next part of our festivities I believe there is something you would like to know and I cannot think of a better time than Halloween for this news to be shared with you."

She looked at Imogen and Constance who went to stand up. Unfortunately at that exact moment Ava discovered her new favourite hiding place which was under Mama's robes. Constance flushed as the students started to laugh but she reached down to pick her giggling daughter up, smiling herself as she saw the joy on the toddler's face. "Found you."

Imogen was extremely nervous as she walked towards the lectern. She reached for her wife's hand, not even noticing the squeal of delight that was coming from the audience. When she got there for some reason she found the words she had rehearsed were stuck in her throat.

Constance, noticing this gestured for Abby to join them. Then, with words she had said pretty much every day since August, she whispered in Ava's ear, "What's in Mummy's tummy little one?"

Ava pointed and with her usual smile responded, "Baby."

The students all looked at each other. Could she really mean?

"Thank you poppet." Imogen gratefully took their daughter into her arms. "What our little girl told you is correct. We are having another baby in February and she is going to be lucky enough to have the two greatest older sisters she could ever wish for."

Constance added. "And as we told a number of you when I was pregnant with Ava, we could not be any happier."

Just as they had done when they found out that Ava was on the way, the girls of Cackle's broke into a round of applause.

"Thank you all so much. We're a bit overwhelmed but happy to answer any questions you may have."

To Imogen's extreme delight the first question was seeking reassurance that P.E would still be on the timetable. "Yes, you all know my friend Jamie, he's going to take my classes over two days a week. I'm going to finish in December but all being well I'll help him out a bit in January."

She laughed when she heard the next questions. "Yes, I did say she. It's another girl. I'm twenty five weeks and I may not be showing much but she's a good size and very healthy judging by the scans and her kicking. I'm sure I'll show even more over the coming weeks. And I am very blessed because I have the most supportive wife, children and family and friends I could wish for. "

There was then a question for Abby. "I'm super excited. Ava is so great and having another sister will be even more fun for both of us."

Happy that they had answered all the pressing questions they stood down to another round of applause so the party could get underway. Only Amelia knew that one pupil had left immediately after the announcement to stew in her room.

"Congratulations We're so happy for you." Maud, Mildred, Ruby and Jadu were all thrilled with the news, Maud especially was pleased her inkling had been correct.

"Are we allowed to tell Fenny and Grissy?" Mildred didn't want to tell anything she shouldn't.

"Thank you. And Maud, now you see another reason why I need your help with the basketball group. And as for Fenny and Grissy, they already know. They paid us a visit last Sunday and we told them then."

"Oh that's so sweet. Congratulations and thank you again for helping us out with the magazine."

Maud and the others left to get some food while Constance and Imogen went to sit in the corner with Davina and Elizabeth and Tom and Amelia.

"Thank goodness you've told them. I had to remind myself every day that it was still a secret."

Elizabeth laughed along with their friends. Her girlfriend was not known for her discretion, "You did a wonderful job. How about a dance?"

"Come on love, it's time we showed these kids some proper moves." Tom also lead Amelia out to the dance-floor where they joined their granddaughters. Ava was staring adoringly at her big sister as they swayed to the music.

"Do you want to dance Darling?"

Imogen snuggled closer. "In a minute Sweetheart. Sweetpea and I are enjoying this cuddle too much to get up right now. I was just thinking, next Halloween we'll be having a ceremony for her like we did with Ava. We could have her naming ceremony then as well. Oh, I can't believe in less than four months she'll be here. I can't wait to tell people her name and see you holding her."

"I feel the same my Darling. I keep trying to picture what she will look and sound like but I know it's pointless. I had no idea how incredible Ava would be and I'm sure this little one will exceed my every dream as well."

As if she had heard her name, Ava toddled over followed by Abby.

"It's meant to be a party, you can't sit in the corner. Dance with us. Pleeeeeeeease."

A request like that from their girls was impossible to refuse and the couple got up to really join the fun.

While tiny kisses were dropped on her hair Imogen considered her opinion on Halloween. As a child she hadn't enjoyed things like trick or treating and preferred to ignore the day as she got older. In her first year at Cackle's she had understood the importance but felt like an outsider. Now she felt included. She was safe in the arms of a supremely powerful witch, one tiny witch was clutching her leg and another one was growing in her stomach. What was more, Abby was included just as much as she was.

Constance had told her once that one of the main meanings behind celebrating Halloween was that it represented a time of change. In herself Imogen could feel the changes in her body and it was thrilling to them both. As excited as she was to meet Sweetpea she wanted to enjoy these last few months of pregnancy and she knew her family felt the same.

This was the time to get ready for the changes to come.


	6. Fever Part 1

"Hello there."

Sarah stood up from the table as she saw Constance enter the cafe carrying Ava, who was smiling from her Mama's arms.

"Hello", Constance leaned over and kissed Sarah's cheek before turning her attention to her daughter, "Say hello little one, give Sarah a kiss."

"Hi." Ava also leaned over for a tiny peck before quickly focusing all her attention back on her mother.

As they sat down Sarah spoke, "I would have understood if you'd cancelled today but I'm so glad you didn't. How is she?" Looking across the table she could see how tired her friend looked. As always the older woman was well put together but there was no disguising the darker circles under her eyes. Ava on the other hand looked bright and wide awake although her face was a bit thinner than it had been last week.

"She's fully recovered. Thankfully as nasty as it was it passed relatively quickly. And as for cancelling, I have to say it is very nice to be away from the school for a couple of hours, especially this week,"

Once they had ordered their lunch Constance recapped the events of the previous weekend.

On Friday morning Imogen had left to walk Abby to school before teaching while Constance looked over some work from Gabrielle's classes. It wasn't that the new teacher was not competent, she certainly was but she lacked confidence and had become rather reliant on her mentor. Constance was trying to give her all the help she could now because come February when the new baby arrived she would not have the time.

She finished her tea and glanced at the clock. 9:10. Normally Ava was awake by now, Imogen had checked before she left and said their daughter was fast asleep. Still, there was no point in leaving her in bed all morning and Constance couldn't deny missing her. She rose and softly entered the nursery.

"Come on little girl, time to leave dreamland and… Ava? What's wrong?"

"Mama." It was a glassy eyed, listless Ava that was lifted out of her cot. She didn't even have the energy to cry, instead she was just making pitiful little sounds. Her normally bright complexion had turned a purple colour and she was burning up.

Holding her close and trying not to let her panic show Constance moved quickly into the living room and picked up the phone. Her hand was trembling as she phoned Dr Ravenscroft who promised she would be there within minutes. As soon as she finished that call she phoned Amelia who she knew would be in her office and asked her to find Imogen.

Sure enough less than three minutes later she could see Dr Ravenscroft start to appear in front of her. Before she had fully materialised Ava had projectile vomited all over her Mama.

"Oh dear. Let's have a look at you and see what's wrong?'

Constance was too distracted to even cast a cleaning spell, instead she watched as the doctor took her poor baby's temperature and checked her glands. By this stage Ava was sobbing and could still only say one word.

"Mama, Mama."

After a moment Amelia arrived, "I've sent Tom to find Imogen. Oh Ava you do look poorly." She noticed that Constance didn't look much better, she was shaking and her face had gone completely white.

Dr Ravenscroft gently placed the patient down on the table and cast a few diagnostic spells, within a minute she knew what the problem was.

"It's Foster's fever."

"Oh no." Constance immediately bent down and stroked her baby's sweaty hair. "But she's so young?"

Foster's fever was a nasty viral infection that only affected witches. It attacked the magical cortex causing fever, vomiting, diarrhoea and a high level of discomfort. Another symptom was the extreme need for touch as was currently being seen in how Ava was wearily trying to reach her Mama to bring her even closer.

"She is young but it's not unheard of. I know it's horrible but at her age it should pass quickly. I need to check though, have you and the students and teachers here either had it or been vaccinated against it?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I had it before the vaccine was invented. So did Davina and Elizabeth. Gabrielle has been vaccinated, I know because I took her and we make it a stipulation that the girls must be vaccinated before they arrive here."

Another nasty part of the fever was that the duration increased in relation to your age. A young child may suffer for a few days while an adult or teenager would suffer for possibly weeks. Unfortunately the vaccine was ineffective in children under the age of two which was why Ava had not received it yet.

"Constance?"

"I've had it." The memory was vivid in her mind.

"Right. Abby will not be affected but I'm going to air on the side of caution and suggest that Imogen stays away from Ava until it passes. I cannot guarantee it won't affect her because of the baby. It only becomes contagious when the patient starts to throw up so she won't be in any danger. Do you have any idea where she may have picked it up?"

Constance was heartbroken at the thought that Imogen would have to remain separated from Ava and also from her for a couple of days. She knew it had to be this way though. As to where she could have picked it up she had no idea.

Amelia did, "She went to Davina's nieces birthday party, there were lots of witches there. I know Davina mentioned a sick child but she thought it might have been a stomach bug. Please don't be angry at her."

"Of course not, she's a child, I know she's going to get sick. Right now my concerns are getting Ava more comfortable and letting Imogen know what's happening. Can we move her?"

At Dr Ravenscroft's nod she gently lifted Ava to her nursery. She also cast a spell to clean herself off and another to place a spare single bed against the far wall. She knew that a lot of body contact would be needed and didn't imagine that Ava would be in her cot for the next couple of days. Following the doctors instructions she stripped Ava and placed her in a cool bath to offer some comfort. Just as she was towelling the small body off her wife arrived to their rooms.

"I'll go." Amelia moved quickly to explain the situation to her husband and stepdaughter. The doctor had already used a powerful spell to disinfect the sitting room so it was safe but the door to Ava's nursery was firmly closed. After a moment there was a voice through the door.

"Sweetheart? Is she okay? Are you? How did I not know? She was fine when I checked I swear, just asleep. How did I miss this?"

Constance sighed. Ava was certainly not okay, she had just been sick again and was quietly sobbing. "I am but Ava is very poorly. And the true symptoms of Foster's Fever comes on in a matter of minutes, you didn't miss anything. I don't want you to worry Darling, she'll be fine but we need to ride this out. You look after Abby, the baby and yourself. I'll look after Ava. Don't let Abby come in, I don't want to take any chances and I also don't want her to get worried."

Imogen sank down at the other side of the door. All she wanted to do was help look after their daughter but they also had another baby to think about. "Okay but let us know if you need anything. Poppet, I love you and as soon as you're well I'm going to give you the biggest cuddle ever. Let Mama look after you but I'll be right here waiting, I promise."

Ava didn't even react to the words, the only person she was focused on was the woman who was holding her.

The fever lasted for two days and for the majority of that time Constance lay on the small bed offering whatever comfort she could to her daughter. There was no potion or medication that could help the symptoms, all she could do was keep her clean, hydrated, warm her when she was cold and cool her down when the fever rose. Dr Ravenscroft had recommended as much skin to skin contact as possible and it was clear her clothes were causing Ava irritation so for the majority of the time Ava was just in her nappy and sharing her mother's body heat.

Constance passed the time by whispering stories and although she wasn't as good a singer as Imogen she sang songs that she knew Ava liked. She also described the lovely notes and pictures that Imogen and Abby passed under the door and, using magic, responded to them with no risk of passing germs on the paper. They talked when they could but it was difficult and upsetting for everyone when Ava was so unresponsive.

Apart from two brief breaks when Amelia came to allow her shower quickly, a cleaning spell would not have been enough, Constance held her sick infant for over forty eight hours. All Ava wanted apart from milk and water was her Mama's arms around her. When she was especially cold she would reach for the long hair and use it as a blanket to keep her even warmer and bring her closer to her comforter.

After one particular bad bout of sickness and tears Constance rocked her daughter gently while sitting on the rocking chair. "Shh my little one shhh. Soon this will all be over and you'll be well and running around after Pixie again. And we'll be back with Mummy and Abby. You are so precious to us, so special and we all love you so much. I know they miss you terribly and want you to get better. So you go to sleep and when you wake up we'll be even closer to being all together again."

While all this was happening Imogen and Abby waited for the sickness to pass. Abby slept with Mummy on both Friday and Saturday night and along with the kicks in her tummy this offered some comfort to the distraught mother.

"I hate that Ava is so sick. I can't wait to give her a hug, and Mama.", Abby whispered at 2AM on Sunday morning.

"Me too honey. Hopefully today. Let's get some sleep so we're ready for them."

She was correct in her prediction. At 11AM Dr Ravenscroft arrived and declared that the fever had passed and the family could be together again. As the door opened and her wife and daughter emerged Imogen wanted to cry when she saw how drained they looked.

"Poppet, we're so glad to see you. Oh your little face is so thin. Can she eat now?" As the doctor nodded Imogen reached out to take her baby.

"No, Mama." Ava pulled back and curled closer to Constance.

"Okay, you stay with Mama for now, we'll cuddle later." Imogen was hurt but understood that Ava had been through a lot. Instead she leaned over to give her love a kiss. "You are such a good mother. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Exhausted. So is she. I think after we've had something to eat we might go and lie down." She smiled as she stroked the active baby bump, "But now you can lie with us and we can be with this little one too. I missed you so much and you dear." She lowered herself down so Abby could kiss her and her sister.

After some tea, toast and porridge the family lay together on the bed. Ava seemed in good spirits and would allow Abby and Imogen to touch her but refused to actually go to them. Her entire focus was on Constance, touching her face, leaning in for kisses and playing with her hair. Unfortunately this did not end on the Sunday.

"And how have you managed since? It must be tough with work as well."

Sarah could see how clingy Ava was being. Normally she would go to her with no trouble but today, although she was cheery and friendly she refused to leave her mother's hold. In fact Constance had needed to ask for Ava's bread and tomato to be put on her plate in the hope that her daughter would eat that rather than insisting on sharing Mama's food when they ate together. So far it seemed to be working.

Constance sighed, "It is. Once I've actually left the room she's okay, she was fine with Tom this morning. However I know it's hurting Imogen that she isn't being affectionate with her, especially when I'm around. Also between work and both girls I really haven't had any time with alone with Imogen. Last night I fell asleep as soon as Ava had gone to bed, actually I have every night this week."

What she wasn't saying was at this stage of her pregnancy her wife needed a lot of affection and currently, due to time restraints, that was proving to be a very one sided situation.

Sarah was sympathetic but also had an idea. "How about if she had a proper break from you, overnight. Say no if you like but Jamie and I would love to take her and Abby. We could do it tomorrow, or Saturday. I know you might be concerned but you know that even though I haven't, Jamie has had experience with babies and…."

"That sounds perfect, I'll need to talk to Imogen but I'm sure she'd agree. Tomorrow would be best I think, that way if the break works Imogen will have some time with her on Saturday and Sunday. Thank you for offering and it's not just Jamie we trust with them both."

Over the past few months Sarah and Constance had grown especially close. Despite the age difference they had a number of things in common and both enjoyed their weekly lunches very much. Imogen and Jamie were such good friends so were thrilled that their respective partners had formed a bond.

"Great. Are you rushing back? If not I thought we could have a quick look around the shops."

Constance could have gone straight back to the school and no doubt there would be questions waiting for her from Gabrielle but that could wait. A few more hours out with her baby and their friend sounded very nice.

Speaking of friends Imogen was back in their sitting room having finished teaching for the day. She had a couple of hours to kill before Abby's basketball practice and was passing it by listening to music and reading her baby book.

"Hey." Jamie stuck his head around the door after knocking lightly.

"Hey yourself. Come in. Did you come to see Amelia?"

Seeing that his best friend was going to get up he stopped her. "Stay there." With that he lifted her legs up and sat down with them on his lap. "Yes, we were discussing my taking over your classes in January, all sorted I think. She said that Ethel Hallow is pretty meek since her dad stepped down but that the other girls are being very nice to her."

"Yes, nicer than she deserves possibly but they're a good bunch."

"They are. Anyway, how are you? How's Ava, still all about Mama?"

"I'm good thanks. Ava is better. She and Constance are out with Sarah and yes, Mama is parent number one. Honestly Jamie, I know it's just a phase but it hurts. I feel like I hardly got a moment with either of them this week. Constance is exhausted, much more than I am. She's doing too much and then Ava wants her attention all the time. And this is going to sound really selfish but she's not the only one."

Jamie knew what she was referring to. "Still horny?"

Since meeting their permanent partners he and Imogen didn't share as much detail about their sex lives as they had in their youths. However she had confessed this symptom of pregnancy when they had gone out a couple of weeks beforehand.

"God yes. You have no idea." She blushed before confessing something. "When I woke up this morning I was basically humping her."

She cast her mind back. The previous evening she had been hoping they could spend some proper time together. Instead she had found Constance asleep on the chair after the kids had gone to bed. She had barely managed to get changed and clean her teeth before falling into a deep sleep. Meanwhile a frustrated Imogen dropped off into a very sexy dream which had caused her wake up call.

"And what did she do?"

Imogen blushed even more. "She took care of me." Once she had realised what she was doing she had started to apologise but to her extreme pleasure Constance was already doing exactly what was needed and stroking her through two very intense and much needed orgasms.

"Well that's good."

"Hmmm yes but it was one sided which neither of us likes. As soon as I recovered and went to, well, you know, Ava started calling for her and she had to get up. Honestly I don't know which one of us was more frustrated at that stage. And it's not the first time, something similar happened on Tuesday."

Tuesday had involved a between-classes tryst in a favoured disused store room while Ava was asleep but being watched by her grandparents. Originally they had both been enjoying the encounter however as soon as Constance had heard Davina marching past, singing at the top of her voice, the moment was never going to happen for her but being the thoughtful wife and lover she was she ensured that Imogen got what she needed.

Jamie could see how annoyed his friend was, the Ava situation was hurting her as well. Both mothers had always had a very equal relationship with their baby and it was bound to be tough when you weren't getting a look in from your own child.

"It sounds like you and Constance need a night to yourself. If she's willing and you think it would work, let me and Sarah take the girls tomorrow. We've been dying to have them and a break might help Ava to stop clinging to Constance as much?"

Imogen sat up and hugged him. "You are the best friend ever. Let me check and I'll tell you later."

The two friends sat in silence for a couple of moments until little Sweetpea made her presence known. Imogen grabbed Jamie's hand and placed it on her stomach, he'd only really felt the baby kick one other time and she wanted him to feel the movements.

"Wow."

"I know. She's moving so much more now. Sometimes I still can't believe it but then she gives me a reminder like this."

Jamie smiled, "The offer I made a couple of years ago. I meant it and no way would I have regretted if we'd had a baby together but I'm glad we didn't. Things have happened for both of us that probably wouldn't had we gone ahead. Constance is the person you should have babies with and Sarah has said once she's finished her studies she'd like us to start trying, I think she wants to get some practice in with your kids first though."

Imogen gave him another hug, "That's great and you can both practice on my girls whenever you want. They adore you both. And you're right, I wanted a baby so badly back then and had we done it I wouldn't have regretted it but we wouldn't have known what we were missing out on. You have Sarah, I have Constance and yes, she is the perfect other parent to my babies. And Abby of course."

"She is. And there's another reason as well, she's the only one who can help you with your current problem. Even best friend privileges don't go that far."

He yelped as he received a not so delicate punch to the arm but both were laughing. Their lives may have changed but they would always be the children who had met on the swings all those years before.

That evening as Imogen and Abby walked upstairs after practice their eldest shared some concerns. "Is Mama okay?"

"Why do you ask honey?"

"Well, she just seems different this week. This morning she gave out to me about my bedroom, well not gave out but you know the disappointed thing she does."

"And was she right to?"

"I guess, I hadn't put my clothes away. I've done it now though. She just seemed really tired and not herself so I felt more guilty afterwards. I think she's doing too much. You should do something really nice for her if you're going on date night tomorrow. If Ava will let her go."

Smiling at her insightful daughter, Imogen shared, part of, what she was thinking.

"Cool, I'll make sure Ava is okay and I'll write something after dinner. Make sure she knows how special she is to all of us though."

Even though she was yet again exhausted, Constance manage to stay awake until Imogen entered their bedroom later. "Darling, what do you think about the girls staying with Jamie and Sarah tomorrow night? She suggested it and I think it's a wonderful idea."

Imogen knelt on the bed and bent down for a kiss. "I also think it is a wonderful idea. Jamie suggested the same to me today. Sweetheart I love you so much, you being such an incredible mother makes me love you even more but I want you to myself for a little while, well almost." She grinned as the baby inside her stomach kicked again, clearly also wanting some attention.

Constance stroked her other daughter's home. "I want time with you too. And I know how hurt you've been this week but it is just a phase Ava is going through, it will pass I promise. A lot of it is down to her illness."

Kissing her again Imogen asked a question that had been on her mind. "How did you manage when you had it? Was there someone there to take care of you?"

Constance shook her head, "No. I was four and it's my first real memory which I know is a bit late. It was before Catherine, the nanny I told you about, and the one I had at that time was nowhere near as kind. Apart from checking on me I received no love or affection the entire five days I was ill. My father didn't come once. That's why I can't regret that I was able to give Ava the affection she needed, I would have done the same for you or Abby and I hate that you've been left out but…"

"No baby, I understand and what you've just told me makes me so angry for you but so happy that you were able to look after our little poppet like you should have been. Tomorrow, I'm going to look after you so well. I have a plan, all you need to do is drop the kids off and then come home to me, I promise we'll have a good time."

"And tonight?" Constance remembered a certain pregnancy symptom well but things had been easier when they only had one older child to care for. And in all honesty, sex was still a massive part of their marriage when time allowed and she was feeling rather frustrated herself.

"Tonight, we are going to lie down and have a very chaste cuddle before we fall asleep. I want you to rest and store all your energy for tomorrow, you're going to need it."

"I look forward to it. And Darling, you know Ava loves you don't you?"

"I do. I miss her little kisses and cuddles but hopefully if the plan works we'll both get them on Saturday and Sunday."

After another kiss for her wife and the bump, Constance followed instructions and fell asleep in Imogen's arms. When she woke up the following morning after a good nine hours sleep she felt refreshed and looking in the mirror she could see that reflected back at her. She went about her day, looking after Ava in the morning before teaching the second and third years in the early afternoon. Afterwards she met with Amelia.

"I cannot tell you enough how much you have helped Gabrielle which I truly appreciate. I know you don't mind but I've had a word and advised her to start trusting her own instincts before running to you with every little question. You have your own classes to deal with and in February she needs to be ready to take them over. I have no doubt she will still have questions but don't be afraid to push back on her, she needs to stand on her own two teaching feet."

Constance couldn't deny the relief she felt, as much as she wanted to help the other teacher it was a bit too much on top of everything else. "Thank you Amelia"

"You're welcome. Now off you go, enjoy your weekend at home and we'll see you on Monday morning."

She got in the car feeling a bit nervous but excited. A night apart would hopefully do both mothers and daughter the world of good.


	7. Fever Part 2

_**A/N: As well as the characters I have made, I also seem to have created a time space where everything is set "Now" in this world. Hence the modern references. I hope this makes sense and you enjoy this chapter. Thanks as always for reading/ reviewing.**_

 _ **Let's see if Constance gets a bit of a break and a share in the more fun side of pregnancy symptoms.**_

Imogen parked the car outside their front door before hopping out and kissing their daughters goodbye. "Bye honey, bye poppet. You're going to have a lovely time and we'll see you tomorrow. I'll text Jamie later to make sure you're both okay. Love you."

Abby slipped her an envelope before going to walk the short distance with her Mama and sister. "We both love you and I promise I'll mind Ava and make sure she has fun."

"Byeeeee." Ava waved as she was popped into her pushchair. Both mothers were just hoping that she wouldn't cry when Constance left.

As soon as her girls were gone Imogen got busy setting out her plan. She took the note that Abby had given her and added it to the ones she had written. She then checked the fridge and smiled broadly when she saw the food Jamie had left for them. She quickly made herself a sandwich before preparing dinner and getting changed into some comfortable but still attractive clothes, laying something similar out for her wife and distributing her notes.

In the meantime Constance was walking home. Luckily Ava hadn't caused a fuss although she had been distracted by Jamie, giving her mother an opportunity to leave. She hoped her little girl would be okay but allowed herself to enjoy the anticipation that was building her in stomach as she opened the front door. To her surprise there was a note waiting for her on the hall table. She could see several others that lead the way to the sitting room. Smiling even more now she opened the little envelope and inhaled Imogen's subtle perfume that clung to the paper.

 ** _You are an amazing teacher. Not just to the students, I've seen how much you've taught Gabrielle. And you teach me and our daughters something new every single day._**

She neatly folded the note and moved onto the next three.

 ** _You are an incredible, kind friend and the fact that we can share so many friends makes me very happy._**

 ** _Now that you finally have the chance you are a wonderful daughter. Dad and Amelia adore you and I know that feeling is mutual._**

 ** _Morgana could not have found a better cat owner and the example you give when it comes to looking after her is exactly what Abby needs to see for Pixie._**

The next note was from Abby and Constance felt the tears pickling at this one.

 ** _You are the best Mama and one of the two greatest parents Ava and I could wish for. We love you and I promise I will do everything I can to help you look after Mummy and our baby sister when she comes._**

The next two were from Imogen.

 ** _It's not just the girls who think you are a great Mama. There is nobody else that I would ever want to raise children with. You make me a better parent and together we are going to give our daughters a lovely life and so many happy memories._**

Sniffling again she reached for the final envelope.

 ** _You are the woman of my dreams. Never did I think that in real life I would meet someone like you. You are intelligent, caring, funny, beautiful and so sexy. Nobody could make me feel the way you do and every erotic thought I ever have is centred around you, the greatest lover I could ever imagine. I love you and tonight is about us. I want you to get changed into the clothes I've set out and join me in the living room. I promise it will be worth your while._**

Constance took a deep breath and using a simple spell changed into the silk pyjama bottoms and the grey cashmere jumper that Imogen had bought her over the summer. She eagerly opened the sitting room door to find her wife curled up on their new sofa in front of the fire.

Her heart beat even faster when she saw the simple but sexy outfit that Imogen was wearing. The little navy shorts showed off toned legs and the oversized light blue jumper looked comfortable but the way it slid off her bare shoulder made it so provocative.

"Come here Sweetheart." Imogen opened her arms and waited for her love to crawl in to them.

"Thank you for my notes. I'll treasure them always Darling."

"I know you will baby and they're all true. You've been looking after us so well, let me look after you tonight."

Constance smiled as she kissed the exposed shoulder. "And what do you have in mind."

"Well, I thought about taking you straight to bed but decided that before that we needed to appreciate our new home a bit more. There's some food in the kitchen and I thought we could simply enjoy each others company for a while. Just let me get up and I'll bring dinner in."

There was no way that Constance was leaving her up so again used her magical skills to bring dinner to them. Imogen had prepared the breads, cheeses, olives, apples, strawberries and grapes so that everything was bite sized and easy to share.

"This is lovely but will it be enough for you?" Constance knew the baby was causing an increase in appetite.

"Don't worry, I had a sandwich before you got back." Imogen smiled "Well, I needed to keep my energy up.

In between talking and laughing they shared their picky meal.

"We'll leave what's left. I'm sure we'll need something a bit later on." As Imogen spoke she reached for her phone. "I'm just going to check on the girls." She sniggered as she opened the chat from Jamie.

 ** _Your kids are lunatics._**

The enclosed video showed Abby and Ava dancing energetically to some loud music.

"Thank goodness she seems okay." Constance was also laughing as she re-watched the short clip. It was shortly followed by a message and image clearly from Abby.

The picture of their two girls beaming at the camera was captioned, **_No, we're angels._**

"She's as bad as you for taking photographs." Every time Abby got her hands on a camera or phone she took about twenty pictures of herself and whoever she happened to be with- just like her Mummy. "I notice I've been booted off the front of your phone." She couldn't deny that the picture of Abby and Ava eating spaghetti was very cute.

"Well, there are just so many pictures. Besides, you're the wallpaper on my computer so don't be jealous."

That particular image from their summer holiday was a black and white image of Constance in her swimsuit, lying on a sun lounger, laughing with delight as their daughters played nearby and Imogen adored it just as she did every picture she had of her beautiful family. Suddenly they were distracted by another message from Abby.

 ** _Send us back a picture. Please!_**

"Come on, let's do it now while we can." Imogen angled the camera and quickly snapped a picture as Constance held her. "That turned out really well. I might need to replace the kids for a while. Let me just send this and say goodnight then we can get on with our evening." As soon as she sent the chat she turned around and raised an eyebrow. "So here or upstairs."

Seeing how the jumper had slid down even more Constance knew she couldn't wait much longer. "Well, we do have this very wide couch so I think here. For now. The bath does sound good as well though."

"I like the way you're thinking baby. And I think we might need to make a stop on the way to bed because I plan on doing some very dirty things with you." Imogen was already sliding their clothes off, the lack of underwear was proving very beneficial for both as they kissed and touched each other. "So, I'm what, three up? It looks like I have some work to do."

Constance stroked the mid length blonde hair and moaned as the pulse point in her neck was gently sucked. "You know I don't care about things like that. Pleasuring you makes me so happy, although I can't deny that yesterday morning was challenging. Do you know how turned on I was when I woke up and saw what you were doing? You looked so wanton and free. Please say it was me you were dreaming about."

"Oh it was and let me show you exactly what I was doing to you in my dreams." With that she licked her lips and bent her head down to mouth, squeeze and tease at her wife's breasts. Some inside knowledge and past experience told there that when Constance was this het up, if she did this in just right way she would be someway towards levelling up the score. Sure enough after some very pleasurable time for both she heard that "Oh" sound followed by a very long groan.

"How do you do that, make me feel so good?" Constance was flopped back against the cushions with a blissful look on her face.

"The same way you do it to me. I know your body as well as my own and right now I know exactly what else you need." Imogen slid downwards kissing a trail along the pale skin, her mouth watering even more at the thought of what she was about to taste. Just as she reached her destination she was stopped. Her moan of disappointment was cut off when she heard the reason why.

"Turn around Darling. If it's comfortable for you that is?" Constance smiled as she saw the surprised look. They didn't do this too often as although she enjoyed this type of mutual pleasure, it was sometimes too easy for her especially to get distracted. Now it felt so right and she was relaxed enough to enjoy it.

"I _really_ like how you're thinking. And I believe I can make myself very comfortable if you work with me." Imogen was thrilled as she lay back with her head at the opposite end of the couch while Constance gracefully moved around. This was a rare treat and she was going to savour every second.

Eventually, after some fun downstairs and a very interesting bath, they made it to bed although their activities carried on well into the early hours.

"So what's the score?" Constance was yawning as she held her lover close. She was tired but this was a different type of tired than earlier in the week. She was feeling extremely satisfied, not just with their love making but also that they had been able to really talk and just enjoy being a couple. Though there was no denying that the words, gasps and moans that she had heard during their very private time together would be replayed in her mind for a very long time to come.

"Who knows? I lost count. I don't care, that was perfect."

"It was Darling. Let's sleep and then maybe I'll wake you in a very nice way before you can even dream about it."

Several hours later it was a mutually smug couple that entered Jamie and Sarah's house.

"Look Ava, it's Mummy and Mama."

The toddler looked up at her sister's words and immediately rushed over to her parents. Unfortunately in her haste she tripped and banged her knee off the ground. Imogen reached their sobbing child first and quickly checked her over.

"Shh poppet, it's okay. You just winded yourself, no broken bones just a tiny bruise. Will Mummy kiss it better?"

Ava stopped crying enough to whisper, "Kiss peese."

Imogen bent down to kiss the little leg. "There you go, all better. That's my brave girl." She lifted her up so Constance could also give her a kiss. She was fully prepared for Ava to want to go back to Mama but to her delight after a kiss and hug she cuddled back up to Imogen, in fact she stayed in her arms the entire way through breakfast giving her mother little kisses and giggling as they shared some toast and fruit.

"Looks like you're back in favour Im." Jamie and Sarah were delighted their plan had worked.

"Thanks both of you. I know the girls had a great time and we're so grateful."

Sarah grinned. "We had so much fun and we'll happily have them anytime."

Constance hugged her as they were about to leave. "Thank you again. I'll see you on Thursday."

As Jamie hugged Imogen he whispered a question. "Did _you_ have a good time?"

"We _both_ did." With a smirk Imogen was gone, pushing Ava along in her buggy.

That afternoon Constance dropped Abby to Lily's house where the two best friends were going to spend a few hours together. On the car journey over there Abby told her mother a bit more about what had happened the night before.

"Ava did miss you at bedtime but I put her to bed and read her a story, Jamie helped. Then this morning he opened up her cot and left her come into my bed and we had a lovely cuddle and I told her little secrets. It felt so good Mama, I know she wasn't herself all week but I really missed her kisses and hugs. They're the best, well, besides yours and Mummy's"

Constance smiled as she pulled into Lily's parent's house. "I'm so glad dear. I know it was hard for you and for Mummy but Ava loves you very much, she just needed some time to recover from all the fever symptoms. And even though I had to spend some extra time with her this week you know it doesn't mean I didn't want to be with you. Mummy and I had some time together last night but I don't want you to feel left out. I've already started one of your favourite meals for dinner tonight and then I thought the four of us can have an evening together, we can do whatever you want. Then tomorrow maybe you and I can go shopping for some wool, I know you said you wanted to make the baby another blanket. How does that sound?"

"That sounds brilliant, I've missed you this week and I promise I'll keep my room extra tidy from now on. I love you Mama."

"I love you too. Have fun this afternoon, we'll see you at around five."

Once her daughter was safely inside Constance drove off to the supermarket to pick up a few things they needed for dinner, including more of the mango sorbet Imogen was currently craving for dessert.

While this was happening Ava had napped and was enjoying cuddles and stories with Mummy on her parents bed. As soon as Constance arrived home she entered the bedroom, loving the sight before her.

"Mama Mama." Imogen felt her heart sink slightly as Ava turned her back and reached her hands out, indicating her other parent should join them. It soared again as she saw what happened next.

Once Constance was lying on the left hand side as always, Ava reached over and took the long loose hair gently in her hands before lying on her back. As she had started doing the week before she draped the hair over herself but this time ensured there was some covering her other favourite.

"Mummy, Mama." she looked at her two mothers and smiled. Being here, in-between the two people she loved more than anyone else meant that all was well in Ava Drill's world.

Both Constance and Imogen bent down to kiss the dark hair. "We love you Ava."

Their daughter beamed back. "Love, yeh."


	8. Cars, Cats & Coercion

"Of course you can come with us dear. Ava can stay with Stephen while we look at cars."

"Yes! This is going to be so cool. What colour are we getting? I think we should get silver. No black. No red. No…."

Imogen laughed, seeing the overwhelmed expression that was appearing on her wife's face. "The main thing is we get a car that's big enough for all of us but especially safe for you and your sisters. The colour isn't important, I'd be happy enough with another navy one."

Abby huffed, that sounded like a completely wasted opportunity. "Well it had better have a good stereo. Oh look, there's Granddad. Let's go."

She kissed her sister and uncle and ran out to Tom's car. Imogen had asked him to come as cars were much more his thing than hers or Constance's and they wanted to make sure they were getting something completely suitable for their expanding family.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up at one of the garages in the town where their house was located. Secretly Imogen was hopeful that this would be the only one they would have to visit. She had been looking online with her father and they had agreed that the make stocked here was probably the best choice. They got out of the car and wandered around for a few minutes. In the front were the used cars and then in the showroom the new cars that they were more interested in. They had already been approached by an older man who was happy for them to look for a while and then talk them through their options.

"See anything that takes your fancy?" Tom was watching his daughter and daughter in law look at the vehicles.

"Actually, I really like that one. It looks big enough but not like a van. What do you think Sweetheart?"

Constance wasn't paying attention. She was more focused on the young man who appeared to be stalking them around the showroom.

"Why is he following us?"

Tom glanced over, "He is eager. He looks a bit green and is probably trying to make a sale. We can deal with the other man, I think he's the owner."

At that point the overzealous young salesman approached the trio, speaking directly to Tom. "Sir, let me talk you through the options on this machine."

Imogen was about to step in when she noticed Constance walking off. "Where are you going?"

"I am not staying her to be ignored by a teenager just because I am a woman. Also, he is wearing far too much aftershave and his shirt is hurting my eyes. Where is Abby?"

"But we don't have to…." Even as she was talking Imogen knew it was pointless. When Constance had a bee in her bonnet like this there was no point in arguing with her.

"What are you doing?"

Abby looked up as her Mama walked rapidly towards her, "This car is so dirty. Look, I was able to draw a picture on the boot. "

Constance reached into her handbag and pulling out the wipes she always kept in there. She considered using magic but there were too many people around.

"Yes and that dirt is all over your hand now. As soon as we go somewhere with a sink I want you to wash it thoroughly, otherwise who knows what germs you'll be carrying around. Really Abby, I thought you hated being dirty."

Abby sulked as she got into the back of Granddad's car, already using the third wipe that had been handed to her. "It was only my finger and I was going to wash it. Why are we leaving so soon anyway?"

Tom glanced in the rearview mirror. "Don't ask princess, Right, onto the next place."

The second garage started off well. They also carried a make that Imogen liked and the salesman was talking her through the choices.

"As you can see there is plenty of space in the back seat and you have the option for two more seats in the boot area. I can go through the options with you and mark them in a catalogue that you can show your husband."

No matter how many times this assumption was made Imogen still found it irritating, still there was no point in dwelling on it. "My wife. That's her over there with our daughter."

The salesman flushed. "Oh wow, sorry."

"That's alright. I'm going to ask them to have a look at this one with me."

As Imogen wandered over to her girls Tom walked towards the salesman. Apparently he hadn't realised that the group had come in together.

"Bit of a waste isn't it?"

Tom looked up from the tyres he was examining. "What's that?"

"Well you see those two over there? Lesbians. Waste of two good looking women if you ask me."

For a split second there was silence before Tom spoke, "That is my daughter and daughter in law that you are referring to. I suggest you think before you speak in the future, In particular I would think about what you are going to say to your manager when I call him to tell how you lost a pretty much guaranteed sale today."

With that he walked over to his family. "Come on, you're not buying here."

"But…"

"I said come on. We'll go to that other garage down the road."

Not quite sure what had happen they followed him to the car and to the other garage. That soon turned out to be another write off. Initially they had been impressed that it was a woman who was selling the cars but all too soon her flirting with Tom became too much to handle. Abby in particular disliked her, especially when she refused to believe that she was in fact eleven.

"Oh but you're so small. I would have only given you about six or so."

"Thank you, we'll think about what you showed us. Come on honey, let's go get some lunch." Imogen wrapped her arm around her scowling daughter as they sat in the back of Tom's car on the way to lunch. Abby's height was still a touchy subject and any negative mention of it always upset her.

"I hate being small."

Her mothers shared a glance and felt their hearts break as a single tear trickled down the scrunched up face.

"Oh Abby, you are absolutely beautiful dear and perfect just the way you are. Being tall has it's disadvantages too you know."

"Like what?"

Constance smiled kindly as she turned around in her seat some more. "Well, you might complain about being seen as younger now but when you're tall everyone assumes you are older. You might well be glad to be considered younger then you are when you get to my age."

Imogen laughed, "That's true Sweetheart, not that you look older in the slightest. I have a good one. Apart from Davina and Elizabeth, you and Ava are the only ones who can get into the stationery cupboard now that she's sectioned it off. That's pretty cool isn't it?"

At this Abby really chuckled, her mothers and Granny were always so annoyed when they couldn't get in to get supplies. "I guess."

It was a much happier girl who skipped into the restaurant and went to wash her hands while her mothers sat down and Tom parked the car. Unfortunately one mother was not so happy.

"What's the matter Darling?"

"Ugh, I just thought it would be easier than this. I expected that we'd find a car within an hour or so. Now we're going to have to do it all again, going even further afield. We've spent time away from Ava and it's been completely pointless. I thought we were getting somewhere in the second place but whatever that guy said to Dad must have been bad for him to get that annoyed."

Constance agreed, she had never seen Tom get that irritated. "Well, we can keep looking today."

"I honestly don't know if I can be bothered now, I've had enough. Besides, they're the only garages around her we've exhausted all possibilities. I'm dreading the thought of having to do this again next weekend when we could be doing other things with the kids."

On reflection maybe Constance had reacted a bit too hastily in the first showroom and now she was feeling rather guilty. "What do you say we have our lunch and then go back to the first garage? I know you liked the car you were looking at there."

"I don't know."

Constance really didn't want to have to do this again either. Lowering her voice she slipped her hand across the table to hold her wife's. " _If_ you go then later on, when the children are in bed, I'll do that thing you like."

The interested look was there straight away, "Which thing? Wearing the apron or…."

"Let me rephrase that, I will do multiple things that you like. Oh, hello Tom."

Luckily her father in law did not appear to have heard their conversation as he sat down next to them. He was happy to go back to the first garage as was Abby.

"No, I won't do anymore drawing, I promise. But can we go home after that? I really miss Ava and I want to spend the evening with her."

"So do we honey. We'll go back and then when we get home we'll make some pizza for tea and watch a film. Is that okay?"

Apparently it was and so they found themselves back at their original location after everyone had eaten.

"Look at the guy from earlier, he's washing that dirty car." Abby was giggling as she pointed out the sight.

"Good, hopefully he'll wash off some of that dreadful aftershave as well." Constance wasn't even trying to hide her smirk.

After a few moments of looking at their preferred choice again the showroom owner walked out.

"I'm so glad you came back. Apologies for my assistant, he's a bit over eager so I've sent him to clean the cars that came in this morning. Would you like me to go through this one with you?"

Constance was very pleased to see that he was speaking directly to her and Imogen. Although most of the mechanical terms went over her head she was able to follow what he was saying and was particularly pleased that safety was something that was referred to constantly.

"Well it sounds good. We're more concerned about seating than boot space." Imogen quickly realised what she was saying, this man didn't need to know that her wife could shrink down the buggies if necessary. "But this seems to have both."

"Absolutely. You'll get seven people and a double buggy in here no problem. And it's a lovely car to drive, Would you like to take it out?"

Forty minutes later having both taken it for a spin, Constance and Imogen had made their decision. They would take this model in a silver colour. The stereo was also up to Abby's standards so everyone was happy. The car would be ready in January which meant they should have plenty of time to get used to it before the baby arrived. Pleased with their choice they paid the deposit and left their details to be contacted on when it was ready.

"What are you going to do about your old car?" Abby was slightly disappointed that they weren't driving off in the new one but she loved the colour so was willing to compromise.

"Good question honey. We were going to trade it in but decided to keep it for when we are doing things without both babies. It doesn't cost much to run and even though Mama has her broomstick a car can sometimes be a bit handier."

"Cool, I like that car. Awww, Ava's at the window with Uncle Stephen. I bet she missed us."

By the reunion with her big sister, Ava had certainly missed them.

"You'd think you'd been away for five years, not five hours." Tom was very touched at how his youngest granddaughter was clinging to Abby.

"I know. Contrary to what it may look like we've had a really good day. I took her to the park and we fed the ducks. Then we came back here and after lunch she had a little nap and then we watched the football. Well I did and Ava played with her toys and the cats. Oh by the way, Pixie vanished for a while but eventually we found her in the drawer under the TV fast asleep. From what I could tell Morgana wasn't too happy with her."

Neither was her owner, "Pixie Drill, how many times? Hiding is not cool and is a poor reflection on me as a pet owner."

The adults in the room tried and failed to hide their amused faces.

"Spot the parental influence. She's one step away from giving that cat lines." Stephen flinched slightly as his sister in law swatted him on the arm. "Ouch, you've been hanging around with my big sister too much."

Abby's annoyed face disappeared as soon as their pet joined Ava on her lap for a cuddle.

Imogen grinned at her brother, "Apart from the search for Pixie it sounds like your perfect day. Are you staying for dinner?"

Stephen did stay while Tom made his way back to Amelia who was at the castle. After a while Ava relinquished her hold on her big sister and settled down to eat the little tomato pizza her Mummy had made especially for her. Once dinner was over Stephen left to meet Jamie and Sarah for drinks while the rest of the family settled down for a quiet Saturday night at home.

By ten both girls were tucked up in bed and Imogen was very keen on having an early night herself. She lay on top of the covers waiting for whatever wonderful surprise was coming her way. It was difficult to find sexy maternity lingerie and right now she was quite grateful that her bust size had not increased much. This meant that she was still able to wear one of her favourite black bras that she was only spilling very slightly out of. She was pretty pleased with the look, especially when the top was paired with some black lace shorts that were cut high enough to be comfortable but were tight enough in the back to cause the reaction she wanted. However, she had underestimated her own reaction when she saw her lover appear.

"Oh my."

Constance stood in the doorway wearing the apron as well as another familiar item. "Happy Darling?"

"Very. However, I believe the last time I saw you in one of those particular articles I got into a bit of trouble." She shivered as she saw the predatory glint in the brown eyes.

"Apparently so. But even with magic I don't think I could get you pregnant again." Constance paused as she knelt on the bed. "That doesn't mean you're not in trouble though."

Giggling as her legs were grabbed and she was pulled towards the centre of the bed, Imogen finally managed to get her words out, "Just when I thought that apron couldn't get any hotter."

"Oh Darling, you should know by now, I can always make things hotter. Let me show you how."

Some time later Imogen had a host of hot new memories to add to her collection.

"All in all a very successful day don't you think baby? Sweetheart?" She laughed to herself as she saw Constance, already fast asleep, spread across both sets of pillows. Taking the arm that was stretched out across the bed she carefully moved it so it was draped over her and settled down to go to sleep once she and the bump were comfortable.

 _"_ _I guess even sex-goddesses need to recharge their batteries somehow."_

 ** _A/N Big thanks yet again to AndDreamOfSage for your ideas here, hope you recognise some ideas we threw around a while ago._**


	9. A Not So Helliboring Birthday

"I'd rather be on nappy changing duty for a month."

"Too easy, the ways Ava's going she'll be out of her day nappies soon. It's a good job we already have a potty. I would rather bring back meal supervision and be on duty for two months."

"I'd rather wake Abby up every morning for a fortnight."

"I'd rather tell her she has to go to bed on a Friday or Saturday night for a year."

"Ohh, good one. I'd rather tell Amelia she can't have cheese for six months."

"Hmm, I'd rather ….."

Constance stopped talking as Davina and Elizabeth got into the back of the car. It was a milestone birthday for Chief Wizard Hellibore, which milestone no-one was exactly sure. Regardless of her own opinion Amelia had made it clear that the senior staff of Cackle's needed to make an appearance. Lucky Gabrielle was on bed duty and exempt from the festivities.

"We don't have to stay all night, just long enough to look polite. I don't want to be there either and Tom certainly doesn't but it will look awful if we don't show our faces."

So on this particular December Friday night Tom and Amelia had gone in one car and Davina and Elizabeth were travelling with Constance and Imogen. Davina had confided that her girlfriend's poor eyesight made her nervous of flying at night, even as a passenger.

"Of course you can come with us." Imogen had really enjoyed any time she spent with the couple. Elizabeth was a lovely person and Davina was always fun.

Once the two witches had fastened their seat-belts it was time to set off.

"Don't let us interrupt your conversation."

Constance turned her head in the passenger seat. "We were discussing the things we'd prefer to do rather than go to this event. Oh, I know what I was going to say. I'd rather be in labour." She looked very smug for a second before realising that in a couple of months Imogen would be doing exactly that for the first time. "Not that giving birth is not a wonderful thing. And really not that painful…."

Imogen smiled as she concentrated on the road. "Sweetheart, it's fine. I was there remember? I know it's not the most pleasant experience even if the end result is worth it."

Davina leaned forward slightly in her seat. "Constance, I've always wanted to know. What exactly were you like in full labour?"

"Well, I just did what the doctor told me. I focused on my breathing, pushed at the right time and before I knew it Ava was in my arms." She chose to ignore the snort that came from the driver's seat.

After some more chatter they were pulling into the venue. There was a collective sigh as Imogen parked the car next to her father's Volvo.

"It won't be that bad." Elizabeth was trying to see the bright side. Technically she didn't have to come but she wanted to be with Davina, they hadn't seen each other for nearly two weeks as she had been busy working. Also, it wasn't that she felt she had anything to fear when it came to Helliboring but she wanted to keep her girlfriend close. She had seen cases in the past where the obnoxious wizard found himself suddenly interested in someone once they had a partner and she wanted to make sure that didn't happen tonight.

"Hmm, well it's fine for you all, you can have a drink. I'm going to have sit through this completely sober." Imogen had turned the engine off and was checking her hair in the mirror.

Constance felt a bit strange at the thought. Breastfeeding Ava had come to a natural conclusion a couple of weeks before and although it had been the right time for both she still missed it. However the morning and evening cuddles hadn't stopped, in fact Ava was even more affectionate with them both so that was some consolation. And it was better to stop now then when the new baby arrived in February. Plus a glass of wine would be quite welcome tonight.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I won't be drinking so I'll be right there with you. Shall we go in? I see Tom and Amelia waiting."

Constance held Imogen's hand as they walked towards the main door. Friday night was normally date night and she hated that they were wasting one of their precious evenings alone by having to pander to this boring creep. By the looks of it Tom was feeling exactly the same.

"It just annoys me that this is our night with the girls and we're stuck here instead. I'm really envious of Stephen."

Imogen laughed as she handed her coat to one of the junior wizards who was on cloakroom duty. "I'm not sure Stephen feels the same. We have no worries about him looking after the kids but he's always so nervous. It's not even Ava he's concerned about. He knows Abby is going to run rings around him."

Tom smiled, what his daughter was saying was completely true. He and Amelia spoiled the girls but Stephen was absolutely incapable of saying no to Abby.

"Anyway, we don't have plans tomorrow so if you and Amelia want to take them for a couple of hours you can. And don't forget, we're taking Ava to see Father Christmas next week so you've got that to look forward to."

"That's true pumpkin. We'll take them out for lunch maybe? Right, there's Chief 'Bore up ahead. Let's get this over with then we, well I, can get a beer."

Sure enough there was Hellibore, holding court at the top of the room. Amelia had already left his gift on the present pile and was leading the group to say hello.

"Ah, Miss Cackle, Mr Drill. So nice of you to attend my little soiree. Miss Hardbroom, looking lovely as always. Miss Drill, I hear congratulations are in order, my you are small though. I seem to remember your wife was much more developed shall we say. When are you due?"

"February." Imogen responded through gritted teeth. She was about to say something else when Hellibore moved on.

"Really? Ah now, Miss Bat, you look especially radiant tonight. And Miss Gimlet- back from the funny farm I see."

Elizabeth's face dropped for just a second before Davina grabbed her hand. "Elizabeth and I are partners now your honour and I ask that you treat her with respect and keep whatever you think you may know to yourself. If you'll excuse us, we are going to find somewhere to sit."

Constance and Imogen weren't sure the exchange had meant but they knew it had made everyone very uncomfortable. They were however impressed with how Davina had spoken so articulately and protectively of her partner.

"Are you alright? You know I didn't tell him anything?" Amelia discreetly asked Elizabeth as they sat down.

"Yes, thank you and I know. He'll never change will he?"

"It's doubtful. We won't stay long."

Tom took everyone's drink orders before heading to the bar area.

"May I have a glass of white wine please, just a small one?" Constance asked shyly.

Imogen wasn't sure what soft drinks were available so she went to help her father. When they arrived back with the wine, beer and two soda waters for her and Elizabeth everyone seemed in better spirits.

"We were just debating what Helliboring's most painful speech was. I think Constance has nailed it." Amelia whispered as her husband sat next to her.

"Yes, December 1999, his Millennium speech. I began to hope that all that nonsense about the world ending that night was actually true."

Her wife handed over the glass of wine with a smile, "Well, I hope you were glad it didn't later on."

Constance sipped her drink "Hmm, yes. Later though, not that night."

Despite everyone's reluctance to actually be at the event they all enjoyed the conversation around the table. There was a lot of laughter as they talked about old memories and future plans. Tom had just finished a very funny story about an incident when he was still a policeman when Imogen stood up.

"You'll have to tell Abby that one Dad. Speaking of whom I'm going to give Stephen a call to see if everyone is okay. Any message Sweetheart?"

"Tell Abby I love her if she's still awake. Then tell her to go to bed."

Amelia had something to add before Imogen left. "See if Gabrielle popped up? I suggested she might after bed check."

Tom shook his head. "Stop trying to set them up. Our family is connected enough as it is."

Ten minutes later Imogen was ending the phone call. "I know honey but you need to go to bed. Granny and Granddad want to take you and Ava out tomorrow so you'll want to be rested for that. Okay. Mama and I love you. Aww, thank you. See you in the morning"

After hanging up she popped into the bathroom. The baby was beginning to press on her bladder a lot which wasn't surprising during this final trimester. As she emerged from the cubicle she felt a couple of kicks that made her grin broadly.

"There's my Sweetpea. Oh hi Elizabeth, you must think I'm crazy."

Elizabeth was standing in front of the mirror washing her hands. "No, but maybe you think I am."

"What? No, I would never…" To Imogen's shock Elizabeth started to cry. "Hey come on, let's find somewhere we can talk."

A moment later they were sitting on a couch in a quiet corner.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. I just didn't expect Hellibore to say it. I didn't even think he knew although he has sources everywhere."

Imogen clutched her hand, "You don't have to be sorry for anything. Helliboring is a big mouthed creep and whatever he said is nobody else's business."

"No, it's not but I'd like to tell you and it's okay if you tell Constance. When I left the school, well before really, I had a bit of a breakdown. No real reason apart from the fact that I was in the wrong job and didn't see much of a future for myself. I knew I needed to get away but I didn't know where. I went to a place, a mental health facility for witches in the Inner Hebrides. Only Amelia knew. I didn't tell you and Constance because you were getting married and were so happy. I didn't even tell Davina until a couple of months later. She was annoyed at me at first but then we rebuilt our friendship and you know what happened next.

"That's why I don't drink anymore. It makes me depressed and anxious so it's easier not to. I hope you understand why I kept this quiet and I really hope this won't affect you letting us, well me, spend time with the girls."

"Oh Elizabeth. Thank you for telling me. And of course I don't think less of you. And Constance certainly won't We all have our struggles and I think you were so brave to deal with yours so directly. You're our friend and as for the girls, they adore you and love spending time with you and nothing would stop us allowing that."

With that she leant over to give her friend a hug.

"Thank you Imogen."

"You're welcome, now let's go back and make sure the other two aren't arguing."

As it turned out they were most certainly not arguing. In fact Constance and Davina were in fits of giggles.

"What have we missed?" Imogen had the feeling that her love was ever so slightly tipsy.

"Honestly, I can't remember. Tom and Amelia made a break for it about five minutes ago. Are the girls okay? What took you so long?"

"They're fine Sweetheart, Abby should be in bed now. Would you like to go home?"

To her surprise both Constance and Davina looked torn. Then suddenly Davina brightened up.

"I have wine back at the castle. We could have a drink there."

Constance was already up, "Let's go."

The car journey home was a lot livelier and Imogen was happy to see Elizabeth joining in the laughter. It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside the castle door.

"Darling, what would you like to drink?"

Imogen shook her head. "I'm fine thanks. I'll be peeing all night if I have anything else. I'll check on the girls and then I'll join you though. Elizabeth, do you want to come with me?"

A few minutes later Stephen had been dismissed from his babysitting duties, it was still early but he decided to stay over in his designated room at the castle. Imogen noticed that Gaby wasn't there but Abby had mentioned on the phone that she had called up for a cup of tea. There was no way she was telling Amelia that, though she guessed her daughter would crumble quickly when questioned and bribed by Granny. Next they popped into Ava's room.

"Behold the heaviest sleeper in the world." Imogen bent down to fix the blanket that was covering her little girl and gave her a kiss. "Sleep well poppet, I love you."

Then they went upstairs to check on Abby, "Watch this." She tapped on the door and the faint light coming through suddenly went out. "Goodnight honey."

"Night Mummy.", an exaggerated sleepy voice came from the bed.

"I'll just take the torch and book so you don't get distracted from the sleep you seem to badly need. Elizabeth came to say goodnight as well."

Abby peeked out from the duvet before handing over her loot with a sigh. "Okay. Night Elizabeth, night Mummy."

"Goodnight Abby, sweet dreams."

They were still laughing as they walked down the stairs. "Oh believe me, after eleven years I've seen it all from her."

Elizabeth giggled, "She's wonderful, you've done a marvellous job despite difficult circumstances. And Constance is amazing with her, a real mother like you are. If I didn't know I would think she was yours the same way that Ava is."

Imogen sighed with happiness. "Maybe I shouldn't say this but that's the biggest compliment you could ever give us. Thank you."

She opened the door to catch the tail end of Constance and Davina's conversation.

"She's just so beautiful and so sexy. I can't believe she's mine."

"I hope that's me you're talking about." Imogen sat on the couch next to her wife where she immediately received a kiss.

"Of course, I only need one beautiful sexy wife. Darling, tell Davina I'm not lying."

"About what?"

Constance sniggered before whispering, "Tell her we've never had sex in the potions laboratory."

Imogen flushed bright red. "No, we haven't."

"Or the P.E shed?" Davina was also a little bit tipsy, Constance more so which meant it was surprisingly easy to get information out of her. So far she had found out that Imogen was 'incredible' in bed. Unsurprisingly athletic and adventurous but also very gentle and loving. And apparently having children had not put too much of a stop to things in that department but they were very grateful to have such willing babysitters.

"No!"

"I told her Darling, I told her about our rule but she didn't believe me. Just because you and Elizabeth did it in….."

"Davina!" It was Elizabeth's turn to blush now.

Imogen shook her head as Constance poured the last of the bottle of wine between her and Davina's glasses. She debated suggesting they had perhaps had enough but she didn't want to seem like a nag or a prude. "Please tell me that you weren't going to say the cupboard."

Elizabeth shook her head rapidly. "No, never, not when the girls spend so much time there."

Constance was giggling again, "I would imagine it would be rather cramped. Though sometimes that can have it's advantages can't it Darling?" She leaned back so she could rest her head on Imogen's shoulder, feeling even better when she felt the kiss on her forehead.

"Yes but can we talk about something else now? Something's are better left private."

"Oh yes, very private. We have lots of private things don't we? Secrets and things we do with each other that only we know about. That's why it's so good being married. Everyone should be married." She sat up quickly and looked at the couple across from them. "You should get married. And have babies. Having children is so marvellous, everyone should do it."

Elizabeth shook her head kindly, "We're happy looking after your babies Constance."

That reminded Davina of an unsatisfactory response she had received to her question earlier. "Come on, tell me what it was really like when you were in labour?"

Constance pondered the question as she finished her drink. "Truly? It hurt in a way I cannot describe and I really wasn't sure what to do until it was time to push. And that _really_ hurt. Especially the shoulders, that was the worst. I was practically naked by the end and I barely even noticed because I was just trying to push But then all of a sudden Imogen was handing Ava to me and the pain didn't matter anymore. I was holding our baby and it had all been worth it." With that she paused to wipe away a happy tear. "Oh I'm sorry Darling, I shouldn't be saying that to you."

Imogen pulled her close, "Hey, it's okay. I was there one whose hand you were squeezing remember. I know it was painful but you were so brave. Honestly, I never imagined that I would have a home birth but you are my inspiration. I'm half as brave as you I'll be happy."

Davina and Elizabeth cooed as Constance leaned over and wrapped her arms properly around her wife. "I love you."

"And I love you. Come on, it's been a long evening, time for bed."

Constance stood up but then heard the music that was playing in the background. "Oh Darling, remember we danced to this song on our honeymoon, I love this one. Dance with me."

Imogen kept a hold of her hand, "Upstairs Sweetheart, I'll dance with you then."

The last thing Elizabeth and Davina heard as Constance was dragged out of the room was her singing the romantic words to Imogen. In fact the slightly off key tune could be heard the entire way up the stairs.

"I seem to remember Constance not being a bad singer?" Elizabeth pondered as the sound finally faded.

"She's not. I daresay the best part of a bottle of wine has had an affect though. Especially after two years of not drinking. Are you annoyed with me? I know I was being a bit silly."

Elizabeth leaned over for a kiss. "No I'm not. I wonder if Imogen will be saying the same though? I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight and I'm so grateful you stood up for me. I love you very much."

"I love you too and I'll always stand up for you. I'm so proud of what you've overcome."

"Thank you love. You help me so much. Now, shall we go upstairs ourselves?"

Davina sniggered, "Or we could always go to…"

"Upstairs!"

Meanwhile Imogen was trying to get Constance to sit down on the bed. "Sweetheart, I'm over seven months pregnant, I need you to work with me here."

"My wife with our baby in your stomach. I'm the luckiest woman in the world. Why are you trying to take my clothes off? You said you'd dance with me."

"I think you need to sleep more than you need to dance. You also need a certain potion. Where is it?"

Constance waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine, I don't need a potion. I need you to dance with me. Oh, maybe you want to do a different kind of dance? That would be even better. You take my clothes off and I'll take yours off. I like it when you take your clothes off for me though, And I like it when I take mine off for you. It feels very naughty. And I love your face when I do that. I want to see it now. You stay there."

Despite everything Imogen was impressed at how articulate Constance was even when three sheets to the wind. It had been so long since she had seen her wife drunk she had forgotten how funny it was. Yes she had said a few embarrassing things but they had been with friends and she herself had blabbed things after a few too many in the past.

"Baby, tomorrow night I promise you can put on a very sexy show just for me but tonight we both need sleep. Go to the bathroom, clean your teeth, wash your face and take the potion, then bed."

"Okay Darling. But tomorrow, you promise?"

"Yes"

Five minutes later Constance emerged completely naked before flopping down on the bed Momentarily Imogen cursed her decision but she knew things wouldn't have lasted very long.

"Here's some water. Are you going to put your pyjamas on? Did you take your potion?"

Constance half pulled the duvet over herself after knocking back the water "No pyjamas, need to be naked with you. Couldn't find potion. Love you." Apparently full sentences were no longer necessary as she drifted off to sleep.

Imogen made sure the sleeping beauty was fully covered before completing her own nightly routine. She opened the bathroom cabinet to find the potion in question right at the front and once she was finished grabbed it and placed it on her bedside table. For a moment she debated pyjamas but even though it was cold she reasoned that the thick duvet and heat radiating from her wife would be enough to keep her and the bump warm.

She gave her stomach a final stroke before turning off the light. "Night sweetpea, let's see what the morning brings us."

The morning did not take long to come. At around 6:30 a couple of kicks woke Imogen up. Feeling the cold she curled up to the body next to her after checking the clock. Soon she became aware that she wasn't the only one awake. "Mmm, morning baby."

"Good morning." Constance's tone, like her position in the bed was rather rigid. She was lying ramrod straight and staring at the ceiling.

Imogen could guess why. "Have you been awake long? How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, twenty minutes or so and I feel terrible. My head hurts and my stomach is churning. And I keep having flashes of conversations with Davina. Oh Darling, I'm sorry. I said some private things I really shouldn't have."

"Shh, first things first." Imogen reached over and retrieved the potion she had left on her bedside table. "I think you're ready for this now."

Sure enough Constance knocked the bottle back followed by some water that Imogen also handed her.

"Okay, as for what you said, please don't worry. Yes, you were tipsy and you said more than you might normally but we were with our friends, it's not like it was in front of Dad or the children."

Constance moved closer in the warm embrace, "But I talked about our sex life."

"So what? We have sex, neither of us are ashamed of that. And it wasn't anything graphic from what I heard. Alright, I was cringing slightly but even last night I could see the funny side. Besides, as much as it pains me to recall this incident I seem to remember saying something much worse to Jamie one night after we had come back from honeymoon."

"When you told him that your favourite place in the world was in between my…"

"Yes. That." Imogen was pleased to see the smile appearing. "Look, you hadn't had a drink for over two years and really, you were pretty restrained. Davina was totally egging you on. Plus she was blabbing too. Actually, that reminds me, what was their secret location? You were cut off before you could tell me."

The answer was whispered in her ear.

"Frank Blossom and his marrows wouldn't be happy with that."

Once the laughter subsided they lay together in silence. After a couple of minutes Imogen brought up what Elizabeth had confided in her the previous night.

"How awful but you're right, she was so brave to face things. Of course I feel the same as you. Goodness knows I've had my demons. And as for the children, she's so good with them. What you told me doesn't change a thing."

"I knew you'd feel like that."

They snuggled closer for a while before they were interrupted.

"Oh hello little one. Have you come to tell Mama how silly she was last night?" Constance stroked the bump as her wife held her.

"You know we can say her name. It's just us."

Abby was the only one who knew her sister's name and she loved it. Ava was too young and they tried not to say it in front of her right now as it would have been an easy one to blurt out. Tom and Amelia had said that one of the best moments in their lives had been when Abby had announced Ava's name so had requested the same happen with this baby. Everyone else was in agreement and wanted the surprise. It was a difficult secret to keep but it made these moments very special.

Imogen lay back and giggled as her stomach was kissed and the secret name was whispered.

"One thing I don't want you to forget is your promise for tonight. We don't have time now but you owe me a show."

Constance looked up with a grin. "I won't. Even if we did have time I must say I'm rather tired. I doubt the girls will let us get any sleep though."

Imogen shrugged. "I'm not tired so I can look after them. Dad and Amelia are taking them for lunch by the way. Maybe we can sort out the baby clothes while they're gone. That won't be too taxing. You get some more sleep. I'll check on Ava."

She made her way into the sitting room where she found Abby dozing on the couch, clutching her hot-water bottle.

"Honey, are you sick?"

"Nope, I was hungry so I came down for one of the breakfast muffins you made. But then I got sleepy so I lay down."

Deciding it was pointless mentioning the late night reading Imogen gave her a kiss. "Mama is going back to sleep for a while so you can join her if you want. Or go back upstairs." She was conscious that as Abby was getting older she may not want to come into their bed so much. Apparently she definitely did and taking the magical hot water bottle that stayed warm for hours she ran next door into the bigger bed.

Meanwhile Ava was wide awake. "Yay, Mummy! Kissy."

"Mwah. Morning poppet. Let's get you changed and fed."

"Abby? Mama?"

"Will we lie with Mama and Abby for a while? We'll read your book but we'll have to whisper okay?"

"Okay!"

After a quick change Imogen gathered drinks and a couple of muffins for them both before going back to the bedroom.

"Shhh, they're asleep. Where's your book. Ready? There's Father Christmas and who is he coming to visit?"

Jamie had bought Ava a personalised Christmas book that had quickly become her favourite during the build up to Christmas Day.

"Abby."

"Yes. And who else? What's your name?"

"Poppy."

Imogen laughed and kissed the dark hair. "Well you're my poppet and I love you so much. But what's your real name? Maybe I should call you that more often to stop you being confused. Where's Ava?"

Ava pointed at herself. "Aba."

Once her identity had _nearly_ been established Ava cuddled up to Mummy for kisses and to read and play some games after she ate her breakfast.

Two hours later Constance woke, followed by Abby.

"Hello pretty girls. Do I get kisses?" The extra sleep combined with the potion meant that Constance was fully back to normal which was a good job as both her daughters decided that fact kisses weren't enough and was time to pile on top of her.

 _"_ _I am so lucky"_ she thought as she smiled at Imogen over the two messy bedheads.

A couple of minutes later Tom rang to make sure their lunchtime plans were still convenient. Then it was just a case of getting everyone dressed.

Forty minutes later the family made their way downstairs. Tom and Amelia were waiting in the staffroom along with Elizabeth and a rather green looking Davina.

"Here.", Constance handed over the potion she had brought downstairs just in case. "You should have come to me if you needed it."

Elizabeth laughed as she saw her girlfriend down the drink. "She only woke up twenty minutes ago."

"No, I woke up at seven, decided I was dying and went back to sleep. I suppose you took yours last night."

Imogen jumped in before Constance could stretch the truth. "You would think so but no. She waited until she was suffering this morning."

Abby glanced between the grown ups, quickly realising what they were talking about. She looked at her Mama with a gleeful expression on her face. "You were hungover? Oh I wish I'd seen it. Were you sick?"

"No I was not. I had a couple of glasses of wine for the first time since I was pregnant. Nothing to write home about." She glared at Davina.

"She was very well behaved Abby." The chanting teacher knew she was on thin ice.

Tom took Ava in his arms, "Well I have my doubts but you deserved to have some fun. Come on my two little princesses, let's eat. Stephen is coming too. See you all later."

After kisses for the girls the two couples were left as they had been the previous night.

"Do you have plans today?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"Well, its such a horrible rainy day we thought we'd stay here and sort out the clothes and things in the baby's nursery. Do you fancy helping?"

"Oh yes please."

As Imogen and Elizabeth lead the way upstairs Davina and Constance tidied the staffroom. After a moment Davina spoke,

"I just wanted to say, anything said last night will stay between us. That's a promise. I won't bring anything up again except for one thing."

Constance steeled herself, "Go on."

"Last night you told me that you wake up every morning and think of Imogen and the children and you count your blessings. You said that Imogen makes you feel loved, wanted, special and cared for. Well, maybe more than anyone else, except perhaps Amelia, I understand that feeling. I feel the same about Elizabeth. Together we balance each other just like you and Imogen do. And while you and I may not always have been the best of friends I enjoy the time we spend together with our partners and I hope we can do it more in the future. Even without the wine."

She was rewarded with a genuine Constance Hardbroom smile. "Thank you and yes, so do I."

"Good. Let's go get your baby's wardrobe sorted."

Constance lead the way up the stairs as Davina followed.

"But really? The lab, not even once?"

"Don't push it Davina."


	10. Snow Dogs

"Where is she?"

Tom watched as Imogen hovered at the window looking out into the grey January day. She had been standing there for a good ten minutes, alternating between stroking her stomach and twisting her wedding rings as she tended to do when she was nervous.

"She should have been back hours ago. I should have driven Abby to Lily's. Constance isn't used to the new car yet, what if something has happened? It's really cold out, she might have skidded on some ice. I've called her and she's not answering. What if….."

Imogen had upgraded her phone a couple of weeks beforehand. There hadn't been anything wrong with her older one, she just wanted a better camera. She had however insisted Constance take her old one, saying it was essential with the kids. Her theory was sound but in reality the phone generally lived in the bottom of Constance's handbag on silent and was used more often by Abby to play games, text Jamie and send pictures to her Mummy, Granddad and Stephen.

"Pumpkin, she's fine. Stop fretting so much, she'll have stopped off somewhere, she told me she was going to do some shopping. You need to relax, you're stressing yourself out which isn't good for the baby. Constance is a good driver, she should be, I taught her. And as for the phone, she never answers it anyway, especially when she's driving. The only messages I ever get from her are actually from Abby. Sit down and have a cut of tea."

Imogen huffed slightly but sat down as instructed and poured herself some tea. She glanced over at Ava who was peacefully sleeping on her soft chair and tried not to look at her watch again. After five minutes the door opened and her missing wife entered.

"Sweetheart, where have you been? I was so worried. Why didn't you answer your phone? I thought something awful had happened."

Constance was initially amused when Imogen ran into her arms. She wasn't even late back, it was only 4PM. Then she saw the anguished face and knew not to make light of the situation.

"Oh Darling, I'm sorry. I had some tea with Lily's mother and then I stopped off to pick up some baby things and another potty for Ava. I dropped it off at the house and while I was there I watered the plants. I didn't mean to worry you. And as for my phone, you know I'm not used it it, I'll try to answer it in future, you can show me the thing you got added into the car to answer it."

"Okay.", Imogen whispered in to Constance's neck. She knew she was being a bit silly but at over eight months pregnant she reckoned she was entitled to indulge her hormones a little.

"See, I told you. She was peppering a bit." Tom stood up and got another cup for his daughter in law. "You got another potty? She's doing well isn't she?"

"Very. Quite honestly we were surprised but once she started to take her nappy off herself it was clear she wanted to start. At this stage she's almost day trained which is wonderful with the baby coming."

Just before Christmas Ava had become very aware of her nappy and it was clear she wanted to an alternative. As an experiment they had placed her on the potty they had purchased in anticipation and after a few false starts she had taken well to using it during the day.

Imogen had been thrilled that things were going so well but there was something in the back of her mind that she had asked Dr. Ravenscroft about when she had taken Ava for a quick check up by herself the week before.

"Oh no, it's nothing to do with how she was conceived. Ava is quite advanced with her vocabulary, especially her comprehension, but that's down to her environment. And as for the toilet training it's very slightly earlier than average but a very good thing. Please don't worry."

Imogen felt reassured by the words, it wasn't that she thought there was anything wrong with Ava but she was so clever for her age that she'd had to ask. Apparently reassurance was slightly closer to home as well.

"Im not surprised, Imogen was the same, maybe a little later. Anyway, I'd better go find Amelia but not before I give my little princess a kiss goodbye." Tom bent down to where Ava was watching them to gave her a peck. "Granny and I are going out tonight but we'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Ganda." Ava waved goodbye and hopped off her chair. "Mummy, pee pee."

"Okay poppet, we'll go to the bathroom. Your sister is making Mummy need to pee pee too."

Once they had both done what was necessary Imogen assisted Ava in washing her hands. "Brrr, it's cold in here poppet. Can Mummy have a cuddle?"

"Brrrr, yeah. Hug peese."

Imogen bent down and picked her daughter up, ignoring the twinge in her back as she did so. She was still having an easy pregnancy but her backache was getting a bit more prominent as she neared the end. She carried a snuggled up Ava back into the warmer sitting room where their little girl got to enjoy a full night of her parent's undivided attention.

The following morning they were eating breakfast downstairs with Davina and Elizabeth when Tom entered the staff room. Constance was technically on duty that weekend which was why they were at the castle although Imogen had covered for her the day before and Davina owed her a day which she was taking today.

"Where's Amelia?"

"Gone for a walk."

Everyone smiled, 'gone for a walk' was generally code for paying Kathleen Cosy a visit for tea, cake and a bit of gossip.

"Looks like its going to snow later. It's cold enough." Imogen made the observation as she looked up from the weather App on her phone.

"Yes, not until tonight though, Abby might get a day off school tomorrow if she's lucky…." Before Tom could say anything else his own phone went off in his pocket.

"Hello love. What? Where? Okay, well you stay there and I'll be down in a minute. No, Stephen's away but we can phone him, he'll be passing this way later." He hung up and immediately went to grab his coat and keys.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Imogen voiced the concerns of everyone at the table.

"Yes, I need to go and meet Amelia, we'll be back in a bit, don't worry."

For a while nobody was exactly sure what had happened. Then, just before she left to collect Abby, Constance answered the phone in the staffroom.

"Yes, I'll be leaving in a moment. We should have some, I can drop them on the way. See you shortly." She looked at the others. "Well, it appears Amelia has had an interesting morning." After filling them in she said goodbye to Ava before Imogen walked her to the door once she had collected what was required.

"Well now." Davina grinned at Elizabeth before looking at Ava who was stood beside their chairs. "Are you okay lovely?"

"Brrr."

"Oh come here, it is cold, let's have a little snuggle." Elizabeth picked up the little girl they both adored and held her close while Ava smiled into her shoulder.

Ten minutes later Constance was pulling up outside Cosy's. She knocked on the back door as instructed before being shown into Kathleen's private living area.

"Oh." Constance looked at where Amelia was sat on the floor alongside Tom. Each were holding two tiny, shivering puppies. She handed over the bag of Ava's older blankets and some bottles that she had collected to Tom. "Are they okay? Where did you find them?"

"They seem to be, just cold. I was walking down the hill and I heard a sound coming from a bag at the side of the road where the forest ends. Luckily I found them before they'd been outside for too long and brought them here. Tom rang Stephen, he'll come to the castle as soon as he can. Thank you for the blankets, he said the best thing to do was keep them warm and try and give them some water, that's why we needed the smaller bottle."

Constance knelt down and helped Amelia cover one of the puppies while Tom dealt with the other. Neither dogs eyes were fully open so they were clearly very young. She thought of Pixie and her brothers and sisters, of how they had looked after them until they were old enough to go to good homes. It was a well known fact that Constance loved animals and the thought of these beautiful puppies being left to die made her want to cry.

"Of course. How could someone just abandon them? They're beautiful. Are they Golden Retrievers?"

"I think so. I suppose Stephen will tell us for for sure later." Tom looked over to where his wife was tucking in the girl puppy, he had taken charge of what was clearly the boy. For just a second he got a flash of what Amelia would have looked like had she had a baby of her own.

"What are you going to do with them?" Constance knew it was silly but she couldn't help the hope she felt.

Amelia looked sideways. "Well, I suppose Stephen can help us there. Maybe we can look after them until they're old enough to go to proper homes?"

"Or we could keep them." Tom smiled at the two looks of joy that he saw appear instantly. "Well, we were thinking of a puppy once the cottage was ready. It's a bit early but we can manage and two is good, they'll be company for each other."

"Really?" Amelia's face had broken into the biggest grin either of them had seen since her wedding day. Secretly she had been hoping for this but didn't know how to ask.

"Really. I know a certain eleven year old who'll be keen to help out. And her younger sisters when they're old enough. Maybe her mothers too."

"But Imogen?" Amelia wasn't sure her step-daughter would be so keen. Constance shared the same concern.

"Firstly, it's your school and that daughter of mine doesn't really get a say in what we do. Not that she would complain anyway. From the ages of five until fifteen she hounded us for a dog but Rose was allergic. I'm pretty sure she'll be happy with this arrangement. And the girls can share them with us so they'll get the experience without the full responsibility. It will be good for everyone."

Constance was thrilled, she had already fallen for two dogs who were now dozing in front of Kathleen's fireplace. She glanced at the clock. "I'd better leave so we're back before the snow, I don't want Imogen to worry again. Can I tell Abby?"

"Of course. And we already know it's coming so tell her she can help name one. We'll see you back at the castle later."

A little under an hour later Abby was saying goodbye to Lily and her family and hopping into the backseat of the car. She stretched out on the comfy seat, this new car was so great. Okay, she'd have to share the back seat with Ava and the baby but there was still loads of room.

Constance glanced in the rear view mirror. "I have something exciting to tell you. Guess what's waiting for us at home?"

Abby narrowed her eyes, "It had better not be a baby."

"What? No, not yet. Though she could come anytime but probably not for a few weeks. Besides, I promised you that if you weren't there when she started to come I would come and get you wherever you are."

There was a sigh of relief from the back. "Phew. I was a bit scared for a minute. Sorry Mama I know you wouldn't let me miss out. So what is it?"

"What are they you mean? It's puppies."

"Puppies? We have puppies?"

The words were screeched at such a high pitch that Constance could barely hear them.

"Well, not as such. Granny and Granddad have them but they have said we can share them. I presume they'll live in their rooms but I'm not sure. Well where else would they live?"

Abby tried not to roll her eyes. She loved her Mama dearly but she had a tendency to over complicate explanations, especially when she was excited. Although the excitement was a good sign.

"Yeah but why didn't they tell us? What type are they? You did say puppies didn't you? So there's more than one?" Her heart broke when she heard what had caused the dogs to come into her Granny's possession. "Oh that's so sad, poor puppies. Will they be okay?"

Constance saw the sad look and wanted to reassure her animal loving daughter. "Uncle Stephen is coming later and I'm sure he'll make sure they will be. Granny found them just in time. And here's something you'll like. They've said you can name one."

"Yes! Oh cool. I can't wait. Can we go a bit faster?"

"No dear, look it's started to snow a bit and I want to make sure we're safe. We'll be there soon enough."

Sure enough twenty minutes later they were pulling up and not a moment too soon as the snow had really started to fall. Abby hopped out of the car and waved as she saw Stephen's jeep pull up next to her.

"I'm so glad you're here. Let's go see the puppies."

Imogen was waiting at the door. Although she wasn't as stressed as the day before it was still a relief that her girls were home safe. "Hey honey. Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, where are they? I'm so excited."

"Why don't we let Stephen have a look at them? Then he can call you when he's done. Come on, Ava's missed you."

Abby was reluctant but Stephen reassured her.

"Fifteen minutes Abs, then I'll come get you okay?"

She ran into the staffroom where Ava immediately came over for a hug. "Abby. Brrrr"

"Aww, are you cold? I think it's nice and warm here but look its snowing outside." She looked at her mothers. "Hey, Ava's never seen snow has she? I don't remember it snowing last year."

Constance agreed, "No the last time was the Christmas beforehand and she was still in my tummy then, weren't you little one?"

"Yeah."

"Can we take her out in it?"

Imogen smiled, "Not tonight honey. Though I have some more good news for you. Mrs Goode phoned earlier. The snow looks like it's going to stick around so school will be closed tomorrow. As long as it's not too bad we can take Ava out for a little while then. You can wear your snow suit in some actual snow, you'll like that won't you poppet?"

Ava nodded at her Mummy. She was just happy her big sister was home and they were toasty warm together.

Sure enough after fifteen minutes Stephen stuck his head in, laughing as Ava ran over to him.

"Brr."

"Hello, yes it is cold isn't it?" He picked his niece up. "Shall we go see the puppies before your sister explodes from excitement?"

Abby would have made a smart remark but she was too busy running past him to get to see the new additions.

Stephen caught up with her before they entered the room. "Now Abs, I know you're excited and that's great but the puppies are very young. You remember when Pixie was a kitten and you had to limit touching her, well it's the same with these two, very gentle touching only. They're younger than I originally thought from what Granddad said. Only two weeks I think. Right now we need to keep them warm which Granny has been doing and I'm sure she'd like help feeding them."

"I can do that."

Imogen put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know you will honey but don't forget you have Pixie to look after, you can't neglect her because of the puppies."

Abby looked genuinely wounded at the thought. "I would never neglect Pixie, she's like my baby. That's like saying you'd forget Ava when this baby comes along."

Constance gave her a stern look. "Abby."

"Oh I'm sorry Mummy. I didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad."

"i'm not and I know you'd never ignore Pixie, I just wanted to remind you not to spread yourself too thinly. I want you to be wide awake and ready for your new sister as well. Now, come on let's meet them, I only had a little look and Ava hasn't seem them yet either."

The Drill family walked into Tom and Amelia's sitting room where the couple were sat next to the box that had become the puppies temporary bed.

"Awww, they are so tiny. Ava look at the puppies."

Ava joined her sister in staring at the two tiny creatures. "Woofs!"

Not able to resist Constance and Imogen also moved closer. "They are beautiful. And they're definitely Golden Retrievers?"

Stephen nodded, "Yes which is good news. They're good dogs, great with kids. They'll need a lot of looking after at this young age but I think in a stroke of luck they've found a good home. And of course I'll look after them for you. I won't even ask for payment, just a bed for the night. I don't fancy driving home in this, even in the jeep. I'm off duty tomorrow anyway."

"Of course you can stay. I've made a stew for dinner and there's plenty. " Imogen briefly took her eyes off the puppies to smile at her brother. She wouldn't have wanted him driving home in that weather either.

"Cool, so you won't miss Ava's first snow day. I want to build a snowman with her and throw snowballs. It's going to be great."

"Sounds good princess." Tom grinned at his granddaughter. "Well, now that we know the puppies are here to stay what do you think about naming them? Any ideas?"

Abby regarded both pups carefully. "Do you have any names in mind? I want to make sure they go together."

When Tom had remembered Imogen's want for a dog when she was younger a particular name had come to mind. "Actually yes, for the boy we were thinking of Shep."

Imogen laughed, "Like on Blue Peter?"

"Exactly Pumpkin, just as you wanted. What do we all think?"

Everyone liked it, especially Abby. She pondered her decision over dinner before finally inspiration hit her. "Wendy."

"What's that dear?" Amelia had taken a short break from the puppies to eat her stew at their dining room table. Although they were asleep she couldn't help glancing over every few seconds to make sure they were alright.

"Wendy for the girl puppy, like in Peter Pan. She has blonde hair like Wendy does in the book. Do you like it?"

Peter Pan was a book Amelia had loved since childhood and she though the name was absolutely perfect. "Wendy and Shep. Now they sound like two dogs that will fit very well into our family don't they?" She looked down when she felt a little tug on her cardigan. "Oh Ava, come up here, I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

She bent down to pick the toddler up while Imogen went back to the puppies and Constance started to clear the table.

"Brr" Ava whispered as soon as she was on her Granny's lap.

"Why don't you and I sit next to Wendy and Shep by the fire. We'll be nice and warm snuggled together won't we?"

Abby shook her head as her sister was carried past with a smug look on her face. Mummy was right, Ava _was_ clever.

Eventually Ava and then Abby said goodnight to the puppies and their family and went to bed. Abby was so excited as she lay curled up in her blankets with her magical hot water bottle in her arms and Pixie on the pillow next to her. She had at a surprise day off school where she would hopefully get to play in the snow with Ava, plus they had two new puppies in their lives. And of course very soon their baby sister would be here. As long as she didn't really burst with excitement this was turning out to be a pretty good year so far.

The following morning she woke up at 8AM and rushed to the window. "Yes!"

The entire area was covered in a blanket of white. As soon as she located her slippers she ran downstairs to her parents bedroom where she found her Mama getting dressed while Mummy was in bed with Ava.

"Yes, you can play in the snow but not until after breakfast. Plus I'm sure you'll want to see the puppies as well. Maybe wait until Mama is finished her classes. That's what time Sweetheart?"

Constance looked up in horror, playing in the snow was really not her thing. But then she saw how excited Abby looked. "I'll be finished after my double class with the fourth years today, Gabrielle has taken over the second years. But we are only going out if you and your sister are wrapped up warm and Darling, I don't want to see you running around out there although I will cast a spell so you can't slip."

"Don't worry, today I might help build a snowman but that's about it. Apart from that my job is going to be the designated photographer. I know my limits and if I didn't Sweetpea here is reminding me."

"Is she kicking? Cool." Abby climbed under the covers and placed her hands on her Mummy's tummy. "Hey there. You're missing the snow this year but that's okay. It will snow more next year and you can play with us then."

The couple of hours until Constance finished teaching passed quickly between breakfast and puppy time and soon Abby was running upstairs to get her outdoor clothes on. On the way she met Maud and Mildred.

"Abs, is it true? Did your grandparents get a puppy?" Mildred loved all animals and was really hoping the rumour was true.

"Not just one. They, well we because we can share them, have two. Their names are Wendy and Shep and they are super cute. Hang on. She reached into her pocket and took out her Mama's phone that she had used to take some pictures of the puppies.

"Wait, you have a mobile?" Maud was amazed.

"Hah, I wish. This is Mama's but she lets me borrow it because she hardly uses it. I'm restricted in what I can do with it but I'm allowed take pictures and text a couple of people. Look, here's the puppies. That's Shep and that's Wendy."

The two girls put their amazement at HB having a mobile phone aside and cooed at the pictures. The puppies were adorable.

"I'd better go. We're going to play in the snow with Ava. Will you be allowed out too?"

Before they could answer Amelia walked past. "Oh I think they'll get out a bit later, maybe after lunch. I'm feeling in a very good mood and I feel a half day is called for. But only if you girls wrap up warm."

"Yes Miss Cackle."

It was nearer twelve by the time Constance and Ava were ready to join Abby and Stephen outside.

"What is up with Ava- she can barely walk?" Stephen sniggered as he saw his niece staggering down the hallway.

"Sweetheart, how many layers is she wearing?" Imogen could barely stop laughing enough to take a video of her hilarious looking daughter. She looked five times bigger than she was due to all the padding under her pink snow suit.

"Well four. And her vest and tights of course. We don't want her being cold do we?"

"Ha ha ha. She looks like I could roll her down the hill." Abby noticed the look on her Mama's face. "Don't worry, I won't. Come on, let's play. We've found a sled to go down the hill on. Mama, will you come down it with me?"

Constance looked extremely reluctant but supposed it had to be done. To her extreme surprise she absolutely loved it. Sledding was something she had never done as a child. In fact the only time she had played in the snow had been once with Imogen and she found herself truly enjoying this experience.

"Can we bring Ava down? Please."

"Oh yes, I think she'd like it."

Ava did in fact love it. She squealed with delight as she went down the small hill in her Mama's arms while her Mummy took videos and snapped pictures. By this stage the students had finished for lunch before being allowed to take the afternoon off to have some fun. The sight of Miss Hardbroom, sledding, in trousers and a dark jacket wearing a knitted hat and gloves would have been beyond comprehension a number of years before but now, when it was to do with her children nobody was very surprised.

"Come on, let's take a break for some soup and then you can all go back out while I have a lie down."

"Are you alright Darling?" Constance was immediately concerned.

"Fine Sweetheart, just taking the opportunity to rest while I can. Then when I'm up maybe we can make some biscuits to give out to the students. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Abby stopped throwing snowballs at Stephen for a moment to grin at her mother. "I get to lick the bowl though. Not literally." she added, pre-empting the comment from her Mama.

"Brr." Ava barrelled towards her Mummy and held her arms out.

"Oh poppet, are you cold? Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to laugh earlier."

Abby was laughing loudly as she saw her mothers concerned faces. "She's playing you."

"Pardon?"

"I've been watching her since last night. She's figured out that if she says 'brrr' she'll get a cuddle. She's doing it to everyone, you just haven't noticed."

"Is that right little one? You know you don't even have to sneakily get cuddles, you can have them whenever you want." Constance leaned towards Ava up and rubbed their noses together while her daughter giggled with delight.

"You're a sly one poppet, your big sister has taught you well. And I'm sure you'll both be teaching your sister things in a couple of months. Now come on, lunchtime. I can't have my girls being hungry."

Once they had eaten Imogen went upstairs to lie down. Before she got into bed she couldn't resist one more look out the window. Tom had left the puppies for a while to join them and it was now his turn to go on the sled with Ava. She laughed as she saw Constance trying but failing to look dignified as she attempted to dodge the snowballs that were being thrown at her by Abby, Stephen and some of the braver Cackle's girls. After a few minutes she turned and climbed onto the bed that been warmed by the hot water bottle Abby had insisted on lending her. Part of her regretted missing out on the fun but she couldn't regret the reason why.

"A couple of weeks my little Sweetpea. Just a bit longer and you'll be here with me, Mama and your sisters. And Granny, Granddad, Uncle Stephen, Jamie, Sarah, Davina and Elizabeth, they are all so excited to meet you. And of course you'll have lots of pets to play with, Morgana and Pixie and now Shep and Wendy. You're going to have loads of fun when you get here. We love you so much already. Don't make us wait too long little girl, we want you here, right where you belong."

Then with a smile on her face she fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the tiny baby that would very soon be in her arms.

 ** _A/N: Big thanks to AndDreamOfSage for the encouragement and ideas on this one. Coming up on Sunday, we're sticking to the "icy" update when a certain DJ pays a visit._**


	11. Ice, Ice, Baby?

**A** / ** _N We're nearly at the end of this one, just one more chapter to come. I decided to take some inspiration from the episode "The Witchy Hour" plus a conversation AndDreamOfSage and I had quite some time ago. As you will see I have had to change some things to suit the storyline I have created but I really hope you enjoy this chapter._**

"I cannot believe those girls. At this stage I expected more from them, even Mildred. And now we are to be involved in this ridiculous sham of a radio show. It is going to be completely humiliating."

Amelia looked over the table at Constance, "Calm down dear. Remember that article about Pentangles? One of the 'Top Ten Centres for Sorcery'. We can't let them prove that's the case can we? And I am not allowing that woman to get away with calling us a second rate outfit. Who does she think she is?"

Truthfully the principal was rather annoyed at Mildred as well. She had enough going on right now with Shep and Wendy to deal with, although Tom was currently doing the bulk of that work. And of course the baby was due very soon so everyone was focused on making sure Imogen was well looked after.

"We could create a brochure like that if we really wanted." Constance huffed as she sat down on the chair.

"We could but we've agreed to keep our policy simple. Our numbers have gone up and we have better things to spend money on. If you ask me Phyllis Pentangle is rather jealous of us at the moment and I'd like to see it stay that way. We are going ahead with the radio show and what's more, we are going to win."

"Well Amelia, as I said earlier, I will cheer for the Academy on the day but right now I have far more important things on my mind. Imogen and the children are my main priorities so I will leave this to you to organise. No doubt Davina will want to get involved, this type of nonsense is right up her street. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to collect Abby from school."

Thirty minutes later mother and daughter were walking through the village. To Constance's surprise Abby was in complete agreement about what she deemed the "cringe-factor" of what Mildred had arranged.

"Ugh, I don't see why they love that Icy Stevens so much. He's really slimy sounding. I mean Mildred and the girls are my friends but sometimes I _really_ question their taste in music and other cool things. But I suppose Granny is right, we need to go ahead with it."

Constance wrapped an arm around her daughter, it felt good not to be the only person who was not under Mr Steven's spell. And apparently they had another ally.

"Oh God no. I cannot stand him, I have to turn the radio off when I hear his voice. He just sounds like a total cheeseball. Do I really have to go?"

Imogen had been having a lovely day of maternity leave until this news had broken. She and Ava had spent the afternoon with Tom and of course Wendy and Shep who were already thriving under the care they were receiving from their new family.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Darling, especially not now." Constance reached under the table and clasped her wife's hand. She knew at this stage Imogen had become rather nervous about labour, she had felt the same and offered as much reassurance as she could.

"Of course you don't my dear but I do think if you feel up to it the girls would love to see you cheering them on. It's going to be next Thursday so Jamie will be there too, he's agreed to start P.E a bit earlier that day so the students will be free to attend in the afternoon."

Imogen brightened up at the thought of her best friend being with her. He would hate someone like Icy Stevens and the idea of passing comments to each other throughout the live show was very appealing.

"What do you say poppet? Will we go?"

Ava looked up from her potato slices and did an almost shrug. "Okay so."

Constance grinned into her glass of water. She too could see the mocking potential of this event. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Soon it was the following Thursday morning and Imogen was lying in bed on her right hand side staring at the clock. Just before seven she felt a pair of warm lips nuzzling her neck and shoulders while a hand caressed her bump.

"Mmmm, good morning my Darling." Constance breathed into her ear.

"Morning." Normally Imogen loved those morning caresses, she had often likened her wife to a big cat when she did this. Right now though the touches were irritating her skin and she just needed to get up.

"Darling, what's the matter?", Constance looked up as she was abruptly left alone in their bed.

"Nothing, I just don't want to have sex right now."

"Who said anything about having sex? No, I just wanted the three of us to have a cuddle before I get up for work."

Imogen kept moving towards the bathroom after picking up some clothes she had left on the chair. "Well, I'm up now. I'm going to have a shower."

Constance lay back against the pillows as she heard the click indicating that the bathroom lock had been engaged. She could have unlocked it using magic but decided to respect her wife's privacy. She understood a lot of these feelings as the pregnancy was coming to an end. But no matter how much she tried to convince herself it was just hormones and worry talking there was no denying how she felt right now. Hurt.

At the other side of the door Imogen sat on the ledge of the bath feeling awful. She knew she had been abrupt but in all honesty she couldn't help it. For the past two hours she had been lying awake worrying. The baby was due in just two days and she hadn't even had any Braxton Hicks contractions yet. Dr Ravenscroft had advised that she was having them but just couldn't feel them. It sounded a bit far fetched to her and really didn't offer any reassurance.

Right now she was convinced she was going to go well over her due date. She remembered the advice she had given Constance when they thought that Ava would have to be induced and although she had meant it, taking the same advice herself was proving difficult. With a sigh she got up and turned the shower on. As with the gentle kisses that had been dotted along her skin earlier the water was causing extreme irritation. She showered as quickly as possible then dressed before going through to Ava's room where she found Constance lifting their daughter out of her cot.

"The shower's free. You go get ready for work, I'll look after Ava and make sure Abby's up."

"Are you sure?" Constance was relieved that Imogen seemed a bit more level headed than she had fifteen minutes previously.

"Yes. Go on. Hello poppet. Let's get you dressed." Even the feel of Ava's arms around her neck was an uncomfortable sensation but Imogen ignored the feeling and kissed the little nose before finishing dressing their little girl.

Forty minutes later Constance entered the staffroom and smiled at Imogen who was sitting at the table with Amelia, Gabrielle, Elizabeth, Davina and Jamie who had just arrived.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh, Abby was ready so Dad dropped her to school. He's gone to pick up some puppy beds so he took Ava with him."

"What?", Constance glared across the table.

"What?", Imogen echoed the question.

"You didn't even allow them to say goodbye to me? What on earth is wrong with you today? You woke up in a bad mood and you're taking it out on me by not even letting me kiss my own children goodbye."

Everyone else at the table cringed at the words. They had all assumed that Constance had said goodbye to the children upstairs. She had only missed them by two minutes or so but nobody was going to point that out to her.

Imogen shifted uncomfortably in her seat. On reflection she should have made sure Constance got a goodbye kiss from the girls but her father had been ready to leave so she had taken the opportunity of a lift for Abby. And she knew Ava would enjoy the trip.

"Look I'm sorry Sweetheart but it's only this one morning, you'll see them later."

"That is not the point. I always kiss them goodbye and today you did not allow me to do that. I have done nothing to warrant the way you acted this morning but by all means carry on alienating me if you want to." With that she vanished into thin air.

"Im, what's going on? Are you okay?" Jamie went to touch his friend's arm but was brushed off immediately.

"Oh just let her sulk. Anyone would think I'd sent them off to a foreign country, not to school and to the next town for a few hours. I'm going back upstairs, see you all later." And with a lot less grace than normal Imogen got up from her chair and stormed out of the room.

"I wonder what she did this morning?" Davina pondered over her cup of nettle tea.

"I think we're best not knowing." Elizabeth whispered, afraid Constance would still be hovering and overhear them.

Constance was in fact in the potions lab trying to calm her temper. They hadn't rowed in quite some time but Imogen was getting on her last nerve this morning. The main reason was the fact that her wife was seemingly incapable of taking her own advice. Constance knew she was worried about an induction as well as the actual labour, just as she had been. But over the last few days when she had offered her own advice based on her experience, including reminding Imogen of the words that had helped her twenty months before, she was dismissed.

As the fourth years filtered in she pushed her anger to the back of her mind. _"Hopefully by this sham of a radio show this afternoon she'll be back to normal."_

Three hours later Imogen was sat in their oversized armchair trying to concentrate on her book. Tom had called an hour before to say that he was going to visit a friend so he and Ava would be late back. It was probably for the best as Imogen knew in the mood she was in she was better off on her own for a while. When she heard the knock on the door she expected it to be her Dad returning with her little girl. It wasn't.

"Hey, have you calmed down yet?", Jamie knew it was best to proceed with caution.

"Honestly, no. I just feel so out of sorts and I don't know why. And please don't say it's hormones. That really won't help. Have you seen Constance, is she still mad at me?"

Jamie signed as he sat on the arm of the chair. "I haven't seen her but from what I hear the fourth years had a pretty tough Potions class before they came to P.E.

"I was afraid of that. I was such a bitch to her this morning, I shook her off me when she was only being affectionate and then stormed off to the bathroom. And she was right, I should have told her the kids were leaving."

"Shh, I know you don't want to hear the 'H' word but a lot of it is down to them. Why don't you come down and have lunch. The superstar DJ is on his way, Maria has been busy in the kitchen, apparently he has a rider. Something about prawn sandwiches. His agent needed to order it for him What a prat. Anyway, come down, talk to Constance. I'm sure that after a kiss and a cuddle all will be well again."

"Alright so." Imogen gasped a bit as she got up.

"You okay?"

"Just backache, she seems to be pressing on a nerve or something."

"Well try and walk around a bit and if that doesn't help I'll rub your back, unless Constance wants to do it of course."

They walked downstairs just as Icy Stevens was being shown in by Amelia.

"Ah, I'd like you to meet Imogen Drill and Jamie Healy. They're, well, they're both our P.E teachers I suppose. Although Imogen is on maternity leave right now."

Their guest looked at the woman in front of him and shuddered slightly. Pregnancy and children really creeped him out. Still, ever the professional he plastered on his work smile.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'll be happy to sign autographs and do pictures later."

"No thanks. Come on Im, let's eat." Jamie in an uncharartastic move had completely taken against this guy. He could tell Imogen felt the same so he reached back and took her hand to guide her past him.

"Jesus, what a knobhead. And what's with the jacket? It's February in gloomy England for goodness sake, not summer in Sicily. Wear your coat properly, not slung over your shoulders like a a Mafia don."

Imogen forgot her backache for a moment and sniggered. There was only one other adult who could cheer her up as much as Jamie did and she was hoping to find her soon and apologise for her earlier behaviour.

"Owww."

"What is it?", Jamie was immediately on the alert.

"I think it's a trapped nerve. Any chance of that back rub?"

They entered the room off the staffroom where as directed Imogen leaned against the back of a chair. Jamie lifted up the back of her top slightly and concentrated on the area just above her tailbone where the pain was strongest.

"Yes, that's helping a bit. It feels like she's sat right there."

"Should we call the doctor? Do you think it's a contraction?"

Imogen shook her head. "No, it's ongoing- just backache. Keep doing that and it will ease up in a bit. Oh, that feels so good."

Just as she uttered that final sentence the door opened and Constance entered the room. She knew there was absolutely nothing to worry about when it came to the relationship between the friends but she couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy she felt on hearing her love say those words to someone else while being touched. She swallowed it down along with her anger from earlier.

"Are you alright?"

Jamie answered. "She has a bit of backache. I've just been helping out but you can take over now."

Before he could move his hand away Imogen grabbed it.

"No, I want you to do it." She looked up and saw the devastated expression flooding across the face in front of her. "Oh Sweetheart, no. That's not what I meant, it's just that this is a more medical massage. I…"

"Fine. I'll tell you what. Why don't you arrange for Jamie to be there when you're in labour? That's medical as well isn't it? I'll help by looking after the children, if I'm allowed that is. Or maybe there's someone who is better at that too."

"Constance, please don't…"

She was already gone before Jamie had finished the sentence. In fact they could still see the slight sparkles as the door opened and Icy Stevens walked in on his tour along with the other Cackle's staff.

"Oh, we seem to be interrupting a rather intimate moment. You do seem to have quite the free attitude here Miss Cackle, I like it."

Imogen immediately went to pull her top back down. Now she didn't just have a backache. She also had a headache which this clown wasn't helping and a heartache when she thought of what had happened with Constance.

Amelia bustled through the room. Whatever had just happened it didn't look good but she needed to concentrate on other things for now.

"Let's have lunch shall we? Then it will be time to get ready for the radio show."

Imogen wanted to run after Constance but she was too sore. Besides, she knew that right now her partner would not be very receptive to her words. Best leave it for now and then apologise. Actually if she waited until Ava was back, that would be a good time. Constance was never angry for long when their daughters were around. Happy with some sort of plan she followed the others.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth whispered

"Not yet, but I will be."

It turned out Constance had not gone far. She was in the staffroom furiously writing at the desk in the corner while everyone else sat down. She could feel Imogen looking at her but kept working. She wanted to get up and leave but was hoping that by staying almost hidden their guest wouldn't see her. It also meant that she could hear every word that was being said behind her.

"Ah prawn sandwiches. Would you like one, Miss Drill wasn't it?"

"No thank you. And it's actually Mrs Drill." Imogen tended to use Mrs when she wasn't teaching. She knew Constance was listening and hoped the word would help a little

"You kept your own name so. How modern. Glass of wine?"

"No thank you, it's not good for the baby."

The woman across from him was very attractive although from what he had seen earlier along with the rings on her left hand she was clearly married to the man next to her. That wouldn't normally stop him from making a move but what did was the condition he had temporarily forgotten about as she was sitting down. He dismissed her from his mind as a possible opportunity and decided to focus his attention elsewhere.

"Well, perhaps we should ask your colleague to join us?"

Constance knew she had been spotted but kept writing. She could hear Amelia trying to make excuses but as soon as she heard "Miss Hardbroom" she also became aware of someone standing behind her almost instantly.

"Miss Hardbroom, my goodness it is you."

Imogen reacted instantly. What was this creep up to? And what was he thanking Constance for? Something about a speech apparently. Then she remembered. Two years ago, before she had changed her name, Constance had delivered her "Standards, Standards, Standards" speech at the Witch Education Conference. Imogen had wanted to attend but Abby had a scouting event that night which her wife had insisted was more important. Apparently DJ Creep, as he was now known in her head, had been there and was now fan-boying over _her_ Constance. Calling her his inspiration, who did he think he was? And what was worse was that her wife was loving the attention and accepting the glass of wine that he offered her.

"She'd better watch herself. We don't want a repeat of the last time, not today." Davina winced as Elizabeth kicked her under the table.

By the time Phyllis Pentangle showed up Constance and their guest looked very friendly indeed. Imogen was just about to say something when Sybil came to tell them about the fight outside. The witches all ran out leaving her sat alone with Jamie who had decided that a magical scrap was really not his area of expertise.

"Did you see that? He was fawning all over her and she let him?"

Jamie shook his head. "Not in the way you think. Constance loves when people talk to her about her papers but Im, despite your argument today, she loves you so much more. That guy is a creep but she has no interest in him, not in a romantic sense. Firstly, he's a man and we're not exactly her thing. Secondly, she has you. Once this silly scrap outside is over I think you should talk to her and make up. This isn't good for either of you. Or the baby. Plus the girls will be home soon and they don't want to see you fighting. Actually, wait, here they come."

Sure enough Tom had pulled up outside and was lifting Ava from the car while Abby hopped out of the backseat and ran past the madness.

"Honey, why are you home so early?"

Abby sighed and looked at her Granddad. "See, I told you she'd forget, its a good job I reminded you this morning. The teachers have a meeting so we finished an hour early. It's cool though, even though the Witchy Hour is really cringey I still want to watch it. What's going on outside? I saw a chicken and Mama looked really mad."

Imogen hugged both her daughters close. "I don't even want to imagine. Come on, let's go get seats for this spectacle."

They chose to sit near the back of the hall. It was only fair that the students who actually wanted to be there got to sit close to their idol and in all honesty Imogen still wasn't feeling great. She watched as Constance and the other teachers filed past. Her wife clearly didn't see them as she was too busy talking to DJ Slimebag.

"His hair looks like a hedgehog." Abby whispered the comment to her Mummy who tried to stifle her chuckle. Normally Imogen would tell her not to pass comments on others but in this case she was perfectly correct.

Neither Imogen nor Jamie were sure how Mildred had ended up playing for the other team but she seemed to be doing surprisingly well. Much to the clear horror of Constance, Amelia and the rest of the Cackle's population of course.

Everything seemed to be going okay until Mildred and Ethel started rowing and casting spells. As usual the magic did not go as planned and a certain DJ lived up to his slimy nickname by ending up as a frog.

"How ironic", Jamie whispered to a giggling Abby. They fully expected the event to be called off until Amelia pointed out that they were still on air.

" _WHAT_ is Mama doing?" Abby's giggles had stopped as she saw her mother rush up to the stage.

"Hotstuff Haired Hardbroom?" Jamie and Tom were practically hysterical while Imogen and Abby cringed into their seats. Even Ava looked aghast at whatever was happening and covered her face with her hands as she saw her sister do.

"How does she even know how to use the equipment?"

"I don't know Dad but I just wish this was over." Imogen whispered. She really was not feeling well. She wanted this to finish, to make up with Constance and to go upstairs and lie down with her girls.

"She's stretched the rules a bit there but at least it's done." Jamie commented after Constance declared the draw and changed Icy back from being a frog. "Im are you okay?"

Truthfully he was worried about Imogen, he could see she was bothered about the arguments and if he was very honest he was using every bit of self control to stop himself from punching Icy Scumbag in the face for the way he was looking at Constance.

"Hmmm. Yes. I just need a minute alone with Constance. Honey, can you go up and ask Mama to please come down. I need to talk to her."

Abby nodded and walked towards where her mother was smiling at this creepy man. She didn't like the look of this one little bit. As she got closer she could hear Ava giggling in the background and turned around to see her sister being swept up into the air by Granny. The happy feeling was short lived though as she made out what some of the girls around were saying.

"Do you think Miss Hardbroom fancies him? Maybe she got him to come here deliberately."

"No, she loves Miss Drill too much." Maud had had just about enough of the gossipy third years. "And I don't want to hear anyone speculate about them. We all remember what happened the last time someone did that don't we?"

"I'm not sure, they look very friendly. Oh, Abby."

Abby had heard Maud defend her Mama to some of the other students and although that pleased her she was annoyed with the other girls. "No she does not. The only person she fancies is my Mummy and if you don't stop talking about them I'll tell Mama and she'll put you in detention until you're twenty."

With that she stormed towards the stage where she could hear a little of what Icy Stevens was saying to her mother.

He was leaning very close to Constance, "You were wonderful, even as a frog I could see that. We'll be working together. We need to be closer." He put his hand on her arm. He had been vaguely surprised to see the wedding bands earlier but this was certainly a challenge that was worth pursuing. Moving in he made a more direct offer "We could jet to the South of France."

Before Abby could say anything Ava left out a rather loud laugh from the end of the hall.

Icy looked around quickly, seeing for the first time the toddler in the room as well as her older sister who was walking close to them with an annoyed look on her face. "The sooner we go the better hey? Get away from these awful children. I take it they belong to that P.E teacher, she should keep a better eye on her offspring. I cannot stand children, I'm sure you feel the same. Annoying, loud, whiney little shi…"

He never finished his sentence. He was stopped by some words and a steely look.

"Your hand is on my arm."

He blinked with surprise. Women were normally begging him to touch them. "Surely you wouldn't want to let slip an offer like this one?"

By the time Abby got there he was already sprawled on the floor, sent flying by the spell Constance had cast.

"Mama, Mummy wants you." Abby hopped over the man on the ground and took her mother's hand.

"Just a moment dear. Mr Stevens, those children do in fact belong to 'that P.E.'teacher' They also happen to belong to me as she is my wife and she is the only person I would ever 'jet off" anywhere with besides our girls. And our children are _not_ annoying or whiney, I believe those are words that could be used to describe you. I suggest you leave before I turn you back into a frog. Permanently. Come along Abby."

"Ouch."

"Whoops, I tripped. Sorry Icky"

"It's Icy," the DJ retorted as he squirmed in pain on the floor.

"Whatever."

"Was that deliberate?" Constance gave her daughter a sideways glance as they walked across the hall.

"No." Abby wasn't lying. She had meant to kick him in the shins only he'd moved and her aim had landed higher than anticipated.

"Hmm, well, you go over to Ava and Granny. I need to talk to Mummy."

Constance approached the row where Imogen was sitting alone waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry. I was horrible today. Forgive me?"

"I wasn't the nicest as the day went on Darling. Do you forgive me?"

Imogen smiled as she received a gentle kiss to the forehead. "Only if you promise me you didn't have your head turned by that moron?"

"No, of course not. It was nice to have someone recognise my work but I could see he was a creep. What did Abby call him? Icky. Rather apt don't you think? There was about as much chance of me falling for him as there was of you enjoying more than just some pain relief from Jamie earlier."

"Hey, well at last Jamie's nice. You give better back rubs though, he's too clinical about it. Icky, that's perfect, I was struggling to come up with one. Trust Abby to manage it. But Sweetheart, Hotstuff Hardbroom? That's not even your surname anymore."

Constance, blushing slightly, smiled up from where she was kneeling on the floor. "Alliteration. And you call me hotstuff sometimes."

"In bed. And you are but you're mine. Nobody else's and I told you after Art Week, I will fight anyone who takes even a shine to you if I have to."

"I think Abby did the fighting this time Darling."

"We've taught her well." Imogen took a deep breath and leaned in for a proper kiss, not caring who might be around. And if a certain DJ happened to be limping out of the hall at that exact moment then that was just a happy coincidence. "I love you baby and I'm glad we've made up."

"Of course we were going to make up. And I love you too, so much, and I promise I'll do everything I can to help you through these final days or weeks until the baby comes."

There was a chuckle from the chair. "Oh, I don't think you'll have that long to wait. Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure I'm in labour."

The entire population of the Great Hall turned around at the loud "What?" that came out of Constance's mouth.

Imogen laughed. Despite her previous worry as soon as she had realised what was happening she immediately felt calmer and ready for what was coming. More than anything else she was excited that they would both soon get to meet their baby girl.

"Yes, I've been having contractions and as of now I am sitting in a bit of a puddle. Ironic isn't it, her journey to being here seems to have started and ended with someone having the hots for you. But that doesn't matter, you belong to me and our girls. Now, close your mouth and help me up will you? We'd better go get ready. Baby Drill is on her way."


	12. The A-Z Of Drill Girls

"But when is it going to really start to happen?"

"Oh honey, if I could tell you I would but I honestly don't know."

It was nearing 11PM and Imogen had been in labour for about seven hours. Well, as Dr Ravenscroft had described it, slow labour. Her waters had broken but not fully and her contractions were still some time apart. The advice from the medi-witch was to hold tight. The baby was definitely on her way but if things hadn't progressed in forty eight hours some help may be required.

After the doctor's visit Imogen had decided the best thing to do was carry on as normal. The contractions were more like dull pains that came and went, she'd had worse period pains in the past and she was actually feeling a lot better than she had earlier that day. In fact, she felt well enough to have dinner with the family.

She was still laughing as she remembered the look on the students faces as she walked to Tom and Amelia's rooms where they were eating.

"But Miss we thought the baby was coming." The second years were especially disappointed to see their teacher strolling past.

"She is, we're just on the way to get some towels and hot water." She sniggered at the gasp. "I'm joking, don't worry, Miss Cackle will tell you when the baby gets here." The girls were still looking shocked when Constance shooed everyone back to their rooms.

After dinner with Tom, Amelia, Jamie and Stephen who had arrived that evening they chatted for a while before going back upstairs to get Ava and Abby ready for bed. Ava had already gone down but Abby had questions to be answered.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

Constance and Imogen shared a look, they had known this was coming. They also knew that even if the next stage of labour hadn't started it would be next to impossible to get Abby to leave.

"You may stay home tomorrow dear but Granddad will be going to collect any work that you need to do and we expect that you do it."

Abby sighed with relief. "I will, I promise. And I can look after Ava too. I know there's nothing to be scared of but she won't know that."

"She will if you're with her. Now, it's time for you to go to bed, tomorrow could be a long day. We'll wake you if things start to happen." Constance knew how excited their daughter was but also how anxious because it was exactly how she felt.

"Well, I was going to ask. Can I sleep in Ava's room tonight? There's a bed in there now and I want to be close in case she needs me."

Imogen stroked Abby's hair. Currently she was sat on the armchair as the pyjama clad eleven year old cuddled against her. "I think that would be very nice. You'll be close to us too which makes me feel better. Right, let's get you settled and then I think I'm going to try and get some sleep myself."

Once Abby had been tucked into her temporary bed and they had kissed Ava who was in her cot, Imogen did in fact go to sleep. Constance lay awake watching over her for a while, hoping that things would start to progress quickly and the baby, like her older sister would come without any medical intervention.

Just before five Imogen shook her awake

"Darling?"

"Shhh, don't worry. My cramps are getting a bit stronger and my back aches so I'm going to get up and walk around a bit. You stay here."

There was no way that was happening and Constance immediately rose, put on her dressing gown and slippers before escorting her wife as they walked around the quiet school.

"Is it happening?"

Davina ran out of the staffroom causing the couple to jump with fright.

"Well a scare like that may have brought it on a bit. Do you ever go to bed?" Imogen couldn't help laughing as she saw how their friend's hair was sticking up in every direction.

"I'm waiting for Elizabeth, she's coming back early this morning. I had a little sleep in the cupboard and I'm completely ready for the day. It's just so exciting."

"It is. We're going to keep walking for a while. See you later."

They walked for another twenty minutes before going back upstairs where Constance ran a bath. She made sure that the water was just right as well as the temperature in their rooms. It was the tenth of February, unsurprisingly cold but she didn't want Imogen to feel any unnecessary discomfort.

The bath helped with the cramps and by the time their daughters were up Imogen was dressed in loose loungewear and eating breakfast at the table. Shortly after ten as Abby was getting on with her schoolwork with the help of Elizabeth, Dr Ravenscroft arrived back to check on the patient.

"Well, you're more dilated, still only two centimetres but that can change very quickly. Keep an eye on your contractions, they're nine minutes now. As soon as they go to five call me and I'll be here straight away."

It was a morning and afternoon that everyone would later declare the longest ever. Amelia, Jamie, Gabrielle and Davina tried to teach the girls but they were all as distracted as the students. Tom wasn't sure what to do with himself and rotated between looking after the puppies and checking on his daughter. Eventually Stephen dragged him off for a walk, reasoning that they wouldn't be gone far and could be easily contacted if things started to happen.

"Should I be more worried?" Imogen asked as she lay back having her scalp stroked.

"What good would it do? You're doing wonderfully. I know the contractions aren't very nice and goodness knows you've had to put up with them for almost twenty four hours now, but you're doing so well. I don't think we'll be waiting long for things to get moving."

In fact she was right. A little over two hours later things changed rapidly. The contractions went to five minutes apart very quickly and Dr Ravenscroft was back with them just after 8PM.

"This is it." Abby gave her Mummy a teary smile. It wasn't that she had cared any less when Constance had been in labour with Ava but this was the person who had been a staple through her entire life and she was a little bit scared.

"This is it honey. I love you and I know you'll look after Ava. Mama will come and get you, just like I did when Ava was born. The next time you see me your new sister will be in my arms."

The pain was getting much worse now and Imogen was doing her very best not to let it show on her face, Abby was worried because she knew what was happening and Ava, with her empathic abilities, was just aware that there was a mixed atmosphere in the room.

"Poppet, I'm going to be fine, Mama will look after me while you and Abby look after each other. No tears okay? You'll see me in a couple of hours and I promise your life is about to get even better."

Ava blinked and nodded slowly, "No cries."

"We love you." After kisses for their mothers Abby took a still bewildered Ava by the hand and followed Tom out of the room to begin the wait.

"Are you ready for some pain relief?"

"Oh, yes please."

As the tenth crossed into the eleventh of February, Imogen was still pushing. Despite her resistance the pain relief had been increased twice at Constance's insistence. It may have been an easier pregnancy but this was proving to be a much tougher labour and delivery.

"But I don't want to be groggy and stuck in bed when she's born."

"Darling, the main thing is that you can carry on. You've been pushing for over five hours now . The pain relief will help. And as for being stuck in bed, its cold and miserable outside, where else would you want to be except in bed with me and our daughters? Take the potion and then when she's here the two of you can have a lovely little sleep together. Please Imogen, I can't stand seeing you in pain."

It was true, Constance knew how brave her wife was being but she could see the agony on her face as the night continued. Imogen was now kneeling on the bed which was proving to be the most comfortable position for her as sitting was causing agonising backache.

At the nod Dr Ravenscroft administered the next dose of potion. "Not long to go now Imogen, you're doing so well. The head is showing so I want you to hold off, then on my instruction you can start to push again."

"Sweetheart?" Imogen turned to focus on Constance who was knelt in front, taking the weight as she leant on her shoulders.

"I'm here and in just a little while our little girl will be too. Look at me, let me help, I love you."

Ten minutes later the tension that had been in the room for hours was relieved by a loud cry.

"Oh, hello little one. We're so happy to see you." An emotional Constance took the screaming baby and tried to take in as much about her as possible.

"Is she okay?" Imogen was eager to see her daughter but right now she was too exhausted to focus. She was vaguely aware of Dr Ravenscroft helping her get more comfortable.

"Yes. Meet your Mummy little girl, she's been looking after you for all these months."

Imogen felt very spaced out as their child was placed on her chest. For some reason she had expected a baby who looked exactly like Ava but this was not the case. "Hello my Sweetpea. She's so beautiful, so small."

Dr Ravenscroft smiled kindly, "Remember Ava had a little extra time to get ready for the world where as this little girl was born right on time, in fact on her due date I believe. She looks fine to me but I'll weigh her in a minute. For now you keep her warm and then we'll get ready for the final stage."

With Constance holding her from behind Imogen sat up slightly and allowed herself to really look at their beautiful baby girl. She was curled up in the foetal position and although she had stopped crying her eyes were firmly closed initially. When she opened them both her parents gasped in surprise causing Dr Ravenscroft to come over for a closer look.

"Well now, I don't think they'll be changing anytime soon, she's got your brown eyes Constance. I'm going to weigh her and then we'll get her cleaned up. Does she have a name?"

"She does, do you need it now?"

"Oh no, I'm guessing a certain big sister will be announcing it again, I can wait to fill in my records."

A couple of minutes later the baby had been declared as being 5 pounds four ounces and perfectly healthy. She'd had another little cry as her Mama washed her but calmed down as soon as she was wrapped up then placed back on her mother's chest.

"Imogen, I want you to try feeding her. It can help bring on the next stage."

It was thirty minutes since Baby Drill had arrived and the doctor was concerned that the afterbirth was taking too long to deliver.

They tried for a couple of minutes but the baby started to fuss and wouldn't latch on.

"Alright, she doesn't seem to be very hungry. That's okay. I'm going to give you an injection and massage your stomach to help things along. Constance you take the baby, open your top, she needs your body heat. The sooner we get started the better.

Imogen was barely aware of the injection. She focused all her attention on Constance and the baby.

"I love seeing you holding our baby Sweetheart. I've been dreaming of this."

Constance was just about to respond when she noticed to her horror the amount of blood that had appeared on the sheets. She felt her face go white and her legs start to shake.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Imogen could feel nothing apart from that spacey sensation that still hadn't gone away.

"Nothing Darling, you just let the doctor do her job and then it will almost be time to tell everyone the news."

It was hard not to panic but Constance couldn't let Imogen see how worried she was. Instead she sat at the top of the bed, with their baby close to her chest and Imogen's hand on her lap.

After ten minutes where Constance whispered reassurances while simultaneously counting every second. Dr Ravenscroft looked up with a relieved expression her face.

"The placenta is delivered. I'll convert it into your recovery potion in a moment. Imogen, you started to lose a bit of blood but I've stopped it. It can happen when the placenta takes a while to come out. I'm going to use some magic to clean up the bed and get you freshened up for now. I'm also going to be insisting on bed rest for a couple of days after this. No arguments."

"No, none from me. I don't care as long as the she's okay." Imogen was still exhausted but did feel better as she found herself in clean nightclothes and fresh sheets.

"As long as you're both okay you mean. Darling, please don't worry me like that again."

"Shh, I'm going to be fine. Lie with me for a second. Let our little girl have a moment with us both. I can't stop looking at her, you were right she's beautiful, having your eyes make her even more so."

Constance moved closer, still holding Imogen who had the baby on her chest again with a blanket covering them both. "I'm not going to lie, it feels very special. We could tell from the pictures that my mother had brown eyes as well so just like Ava this tiny miracle is carrying on a part of the women who made us, allowing them to live on. She is exquisite, so tiny but perfectly formed."

"Yes and Sweetheart, I know they're looking out for us all, even though they can't be with us. I can't explain it but somehow being pregnant made me realise that even more."

"I know they are Darling, wherever they may be."

They both stared at their daughter for a few moments

"Is she asleep?"

Constance looked down. "She's getting there. Why don't you have a little nap? I'm going to get changed and tidy up a bit and then when you feel ready I'll get the girls."

Within minutes both her loves were fast asleep together.

"Will she really be alright? I've never seen her look so pale." Constance whispered as she reluctantly got up from the bed.

"I know you were frightened, any haemorrhage is scary but it's been dealt with through magic and standard medicine. She will need rest over the coming days but I'm sure you won't be letting her overstretch herself. Why don't you have a shower, you've had a tough day as well. I'll clean up here and start my paperwork. Then I'm going to leave you with your family and I'll come back tomorrow, well later today to check on her."

Although she could have used a spell to clean herself, Constance knew that water was the only thing for her now. It not only woke up her up and got rid of the grimy feeling, the time in the shower also allowed her to gather her thoughts.

 _"_ _She's fine, they're both fine. I can't dwell on what-ifs, not when we have this wonderful new person to focus on."_

After giving herself a bit of a talking to she dried off, tied her hair back loosely and dressed in fresh clothes, ready to go make the announcement. She emerged from the bathroom to find Imogen awake again and staring at the baby in her arms.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was but only for a few minutes, That potion seems to have given me a second wind and I'm glad. I don't want to miss these first moments and i don't want the girls to miss them either. Please can we get them? I know they'll be worried, everyone will be, it's been so long since they heard from us. Let everyone meet her and then we can go to sleep together for a while. Please Sweetheart?"

Constance leaned down to kiss them both. "Of course, I'm so excited to tell them. Let me dress her and I'll fetch them."

The confidence she had gained from Ava meant that Constance was far less nervous as she dressed this baby. That didn't mean she was any less in awe as she closed the buttons on the brand new white babygro and handed their daughter back to Imogen.

"I'll be back in a couple of moments and then I'll make you some more toast."

Imogen laughed, "You read my mind. Hurry up, I want the five of us to be together."

It was pointless checking their bedrooms, she knew Tom and Amelia would have kept the girls, so Constance made her way downstairs where she found the light on in the staffroom. After a deep breath she opened it to find what looked like almost everyone they knew waiting.

'Mama, Mama." Ava ran straight into her arms followed by Abby who looked frantic.

"Well?"

"Your beautiful sister arrived just after three this morning."

"But it's nearly eight now, what took you so long to get us? Are they okay?"

Constance sat on the couch and took the glass of water Tom offered her. While answering Abby's question she also addressed everyone in the room.

"They are fine, I promise. It wasn't an easy labour and Mummy lost some blood." She heard Amelia gasp. "Please don't worry, she's alright but she is rather pale, more than me for once, she'll be on bed rest for a couple of days. She is awake though and very excited for two girls to meet their sister so shall we go?"

"Yeah, Mummy?" Ava grinned as everyone else in the room laughed.

"Yes, Mummy and someone else who you are going to be best friends with for the rest of your life. The rest of you can start to come up in a while, we just want a bit of time with the girls if that's alright."

"Oh we've already worked it out. Tom and Amelia next, then Stephen, Sarah and Jamie, me, Elizabeth and Gabrielle and then you can rest."

"Thank you Davina. Come on girls, let's see Mummy."

Abby picked up the card she had been working on and rapidly exited the room.

"Did you get any sleep?" Constance asked as they walked up the stairs.

"A bit. Granddad didn't, he was pacing around and watching the puppies so Granny slept with us. Ava started to stir at around five so we brought her downstairs and she had another little sleep with Davina on the couch. I was so worried but it was nice being there with everyone. We played snakes and ladders and told stories to pass the time. Is Mummy really okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Constance opened the door, not being able to wait a moment longer to introduce the newest member of the family.

'Here's my girls. Look who's come to see you Sweetpea?" Imogen was fully propped up against the pillows, thrilled that this moment had finally come.

"Hiya." Ava ran to the edge of the bed then stopped before being lifted up by her Mama. "Ahhh, baby."

"Yes, the new baby we told you all about poppet. I've missed you both so much." Imogen leaned over and kissed Ava on the lips before focusing on Abby. "Honey?"

Abby walked more slowly towards her mothers and sisters. "I can't believe she's finally here."

Constance held her hand out. "Come meet her properly dear, I know she's been waiting to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Abby and this is Ava, we're your sisters and we're going to love and look after you forever." She sat on the bed and peered at the baby who was staring up at her. "Oooh, brown eyes like Mama. That's so cool. What colour hair does she have, I can't see with the hat?"

Both her mothers laughed and Constance removed the little cap. "We'll have to wait to find that out, right now she doesn't have any."

It was true. Unlike Ava who had been born with a full head of hair, this baby Drill was completely bald.

"Well, she has Mama's eyes and lips but your nose again Mummy. She's so cute. Can I hold her please? I've been dying to do this since August."

"Of course. She'd love a cuddle with her big sister wouldn't you Sweetpea?"

Ava snuggled up to Abby's other side and watched what was happening. She was too young to take a lot of it in but both Constance and Imogen watched in delight as she reached over and gently stroked her little sister's arm.

"We're both big sisters now Ava. Remember what we talked about last night? You're my helper and what are we going to be?"

"Friends."

"And what are we going to have?"

"Fun, fun, fun."

At that moment there was a gentle knock on the door and Dr Ravenscroft who had exited when Constance came back stuck her head in.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll be back later this afternoon but call me if you need anything. By the way, there's some eager grandparents hovering here, shall I send them in?"

"Please do. And thank you, we couldn't have done it without you."

With a wave the doctor left the room to be replaced by Tom and Amelia.

"Pumpkin, you're okay?" Tom couldn't believe how pale his daughter was as she sat eating the toast that had magically appeared on the bedside table.

"I will be fine Dad, Please don't worry, there's much to be happy about, you've got another granddaughter to spoil."

This time it was Amelia who held the tiny baby first while an emotional Tom looked on.

"Hello my dear, aren't you a pretty one? I'm your Granny and this is your Granddad and we are very pleased to meet you."

She passed the baby to Tom who sat in the armchair as he took in the newest member of the Drill family.

"There's that nose again. She is marvellous. I'm so proud of you both. Of all of you."

Abby cleared her throat. "Don't you want to know her name before everyone else arrives?" She had kept this secret for six months and was bursting to hell.

"Of course we do princess. We've been waiting for you to tell us."

"Her name is Zara Florence Drill."

"Oh, that is beautiful. Zara. It suits her." Amelia looked down at her granddaughter and smiled.

Abby gave her grandparents a sneaky look. "I told you both it didn't begin with an 'A'. They've been trying to guess for the past couple of months but I wouldn't tell them because I wanted them to have this moment."

"And it was entirely worth it."

After a few minutes with the new arrival the room started to fill up with the others.

"Congratulations sis. I'm so glad I'm here to meet her on her first day on earth." Stephen had been thrilled to hold his new niece having been instructed on what to do by baby expert Abby.

Jamie passed the baby over to Sarah before kissing both his friends. "I could not be more happy for you. You make perfect babies. And I love her name. Abby, Ava and Zara, sounds good."

Constance beamed at him, pleased that the name she had chosen was being so well received. "We think so."

"Its lovely. A perfect little witches name." Davina watched as Elizabeth held the baby before taking her own turn.

"Right, everyone let's leave Constance and Imogen get some sleep." Amelia was in full on headmistress mode as she shepherd them from the room. "We can see Zara again later. Remember, no magic around her for the next few days. I shall tell the students the news after I've had a few hours sleep myself. Abby, are you and Ava coming with us?"

Imogen answered on her daughters' behalf. "We'll keep them with us. We'll see you all later on, you'll have to come to me though."

"Sleep well pumpkin. Sleep well all of you." Tom kissed each of his girls before closing the door.

"Will we see if she'll have another little feed? She looks like she might latch on again, that will help bring your milk in properly." After her initial refusal Zara had fed enough for Dr Ravenscroft to be satisfied. She was also well aware that Constance knew what she was doing when it came to breastfeeding.

"Ouch" Imogen grimaced causing Abby and Ava to look at her in concern. "I'm okay, it's just a little uncomfortable, don't worry Mama will help me. Honey, why don't you put that lovely card on the bedside table, thank you again, it's perfect. Then you and Ava can get under the covers."

The feeding lasted for a few minutes before Imogen kissed the sleepy head and passed Zara to her Mama. "Sleep tight sweetpea. We're so glad you're here and I'm very happy to share you with Mama and your sisters. You've already made our little family even better."

"Sweet dreams Zara, love you. We'll have more cuddles later." Abby and Ava also dropped kisses on the little forehead before she was taken from the bed.

"Now little one. you'll have more milk later but for now I'm going to put you down in your basket. I'm sure you'll be joining your sisters in our bed very soon though. I love you and I'm so honoured to be your Mama. " Constance swaddled the baby, kissed her, then placed her in the Moses basket. "Abby, are you…"

"Too late sweetheart. They're both out for the count." Imogen smiled at the sight of Abby and Ava who were curled up together on her right hand side. "Now you get in here, I really need a cuddle."

Within seconds she had her wish and was lying with her head tucked under Constance's chin as she played with the long hair.

"How are you feeling Darling?"

"Im not very sore, that potion is miraculous, but I still feel a bit out of things. Were you very worried?"

"I was. I hated seeing you in that pain, not that I didn't think you were strong enough to deal with it of course. You were so brave."

Imogen snuggled closer. "That's because I had you with me. And the end result was entirely worth it even if she's already keeping us on our toes. After all these months Zara's really here and part of our family. I feel like our lives have changed completely yet again but I still couldn't be happier. " She yawned. "Sorry, I guess I am tired."

"Go to sleep Darling, I'll be right here with you. I love you, I love the four of you more than I can ever tell you."

"We love you too baby. Thank you for making my life so wonderful." Imogen dropped off with a smile, safe in her wife's arms with their daughters close by just as they should be.

Constance took last look at the Moses basket and grinned with excitement. February 11th would never be just a day on the calendar for them ever again. Imogen was right, Zara had already made her presence known and intuition told her Mama that that things would never be dull with this little girl around.

 _"_ _Our lives just keep expanding and I wouldn't change a thing."_

 ** _A_ _s always a massive thanks to those of you have stayed with me and read/ reviewed this one. I still have ideas for this world and don't feel like I'm finished yet, maybe I never will be, who knows? A couple of things coming up in this Universe, I'm planning on jumping ahead just under two years for a family story to go up around Christmas._**

 ** _In the meantime I'd like to do a Davina/ Elizabeth one shot and maybe something that shows Abby getting older so expect a focus on her as well as what happened next to the Cackle's girls. There may be some one shots on Tumblr as well (Dreamsinlilac there too) any of these will be tagged with "A Life Series" (there are some there already)._**

 ** _Any ideas, suggestions, things you would like to see involving Constance, Imogen or any of their family, my PM/ Ask box is always open. Thanks for letting me get my ideas out there :)_**


End file.
